HP und die große Macht
by Loki Slytherin
Summary: Kann Harry Sirius zurückholen? Sind Slytherins böse? Findet Harry eine Freundin? Mein HP6. HPLL, RWHG, DMGW, RLNT, SSOC
1. Alte bekannte

Genre Action/General/Romance

Warnungen keine /nicht so fluffy wie gewöhnlich

Pairing HP/LL ; RW/HG ; RL/NT ; DM/GW ; SS/OC

Inhalt Kann Harry Sirius zurückholen?

Sind Slytherins böse?

Findet Harry eine Freundin?

Lest selbst!

Ich habe mir mit dem Anfang etwas schwer getan. Seit so nett und lest weiter. Es wird noch spannender.

Alles, was euch bekannt vorkommt, gehört J.K Rowling. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

**Harry Potter und die große Macht**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Alte Bekannte**

Die Sonne schien am Morgen des 31.Juli. Draußen war es noch nicht zu heiß, als Harry erwachte. Der schwere Duft der blühenden Büsche und Blumen in den Vorgärten lag drückend in der schwülen Luft.

Normalerweise roch es in dieser Straße nach fast gar nichts. Sie war so sauber und gepflegt. Manchmal dachte Harry, noch nicht einmal die Essensgerüche während der Mittagszeit, trauten sich nach draußen zu entschwinden. Er streckte sich ein paar Mal und schaute aus dem Fenster. Es gab nichts Überraschendes zu sehen, gewaschene Wagen in den Einfahrten und gepflegte Rasen vor den Häusern. Kurz gesagt ziemlich öde.

Dies war der letzte Morgen, den er im Lingusterweg vier erwachen müsste. Endlich! Wären die Ferien noch öder gewesen, wäre er gestorben. Worüber er sich, nach dem Tod seines Paten, vielleicht sogar gefreut hätte. Voldemort hatte sich dann bei den Dursleys bedanken können. Aber, die Schule würde wieder beginnen. Bei dem Gedanken an Dumbledore, fühlte er sich nicht sicher. Trotz einiger Briefe, die er mit ihm gewechselt hatte, empfand er das Verhalten des alten Mannes immer noch als Verrat.

Die Dursleys waren die letzten Tage sichtlich erfreut, dass die Ferien bald zu Ende waren. Endlich würde Harry, ihr ungeliebter Neffe, wieder in diese abnorme Schule verschwinden und sie hätten ihre geliebte Normalität bis nächsten Sommer wieder. Doch was die Dursleys dachten, kümmerte Harry nicht. Außerdem, war er jetzt fast volljährig, vielleicht würde er gar nicht mehr hierher zurückkommen.

Harry sah einige Eulen auf sein Fenster zufliegen, Zauberer schicken ihre Post ja bekanntlich immer mit Eulen. Also setzte er sich auf sein Bett und nahm die Briefe in Empfang.

Fünf sehr unterschiedliche Eulen lieferten ihre Briefe ab. Er steckte sie ungelesen in seine Hosentasche. Keinesfalls sollten die Briefe den Dursleys in die Hände fallen.

Als er endlich, angezogen und gewaschen, die Treppe hinunter stieg, hörte er Tante Petunia in der Küche rumoren. Sie murmelte etwas in der Art, sie hoffe, dass keinem der Nachbarn es auffallen würde, dass so viele Eulen ums Haus flogen. Er musste grinsen, trank ein Glas Orangensaft und aß ein Stück Toast.

Doch zum Lesen der Post hatte Harry keine Zeit, da Onkel Vernon seinen Koffer schon ins Auto geladen hatte. Eigentlich störte ihn die Eile nicht, dieweil er so schnell als möglich wieder zu seinen Freunden wollte.

Da Onkel Vernon allerdings einen Muggelwagen ohne magisch vergrößerten Kofferraum hatte, war er mit dem Koffer und dem Rennbesen schon fast voll und Hedwig musste auch noch untergebracht werden. In London würden sie auch noch einkaufen, bevor sie Harry zum Bahnhof bringen würden. Harry in der Winkelgasse, um neue Schulbücher und einen paar neuen Zauberumhang zu kaufen, der Alte war in nur einem Jahr schon wieder zu klein geworden. Die Dursleys wollten ihre Einkäufe natürlich in der Muggelwelt tätigen. Wohin Onkel Vernon das ganze Gepäck und die Einkaufe stecken wollte, wusste Harry nicht, es interessierte ihn auch herzlich wenig.

In der Nähe des „Tropfenden Kessels" stellte Onkel Vernon den Wagen auf einem Parkplatz ab. Harry hatte den ganzen Weg über einen kleinen fliederfarbenen Wagen gesehen, der ihnen folgte. Da neun Personen drin saßen und den Dursleys dieses sonderbare Gefährt nicht aufzufallen schien, war Harry sich sicher. Es war ein verzauberter Wagen und darin saßen wahrscheinlich einige Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönixes um ihn zu beschützen. Mittlerweile war es richtig heiß geworden, auf der Straße waren nicht viele Muggel zu sehen. Gut gelaunt schlenderte Harry die Strasse entlang, er hatte drei Stunden Zeit und glücklich verschwand er in der Eingangstür. Im Inneren war es wie immer stickig und verraucht aber auch angenehm kühl. Die Gäste waren zum größten Teil mit sich selbst oder anderen Dingen beschäftigt und bemerkten Harry nicht. Doch Harry bemerkte Tonks, einen großen schlaksigen Zauberer mit langen braunen Haaren und eine kleine zierliche Hexe, die hinter ihm herschlichen. Nicht gerade unauffällig diese Beschattung. Aber so fühlte er sich doch sicher. So ging er in den Hinterhof, öffnete mit dem Zauberstab die Wandöffnung und stand gleich darauf in der Winkelgasse.

Ein warmer Wind blies ihm einen bekannten und geliebten Geruch in die Nase, das unbeschreibliche Gemisch aus Besenpolitur, Zaubertrankzutaten und Eulen verstärkte das Zuhausegefühl in Harrys Bauch.

Zu seiner Enttäuschung traf er keinen seiner Freunde in der Winkelgasse an.

So besuchte er, nachdem er seine Einkäufe erledigt hatte, die Weasley Zwillinge in ihrem Laden

-Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze-

Er betrat den Laden und blickte sich um. Der ganze Raum war voll gepackt mit magischem Feuerwerk, Schulfrei Naschwerk und anderen skurrilen Dingen. Bei den Meisten hatte Harry keine Ahnung, welche Funktion sie hatten. Auch traute er sich bei vielen Gegenständen nicht sie zu berühren, bei den beiden Weasleys wusste man nie welche Folgen das haben konnte.

„Harry schön dich zu sehen. George, komm mal her, Harry ist da", rief Fred, „Du kommst gerade richtig. Möchtest du unsere neuesten Schulfreibonbons versuchen? Wenn man eines lutscht wird man grün im Gesicht und so heiser, dass niemand mehr auch nur ein Wort versteht. Wenn man allerdings ein zweites Bonbon isst, geht es einem wieder gut."

Harry schüttelte reflexartig ablehnend den Kopf.

„Hallo Harry, na, willst du dir ansehen ob deine Investition gut genutzt wird?", fragte George.

Harry wusste wie sehr Mrs Weasley den Berufweg, den ihre beiden Söhne eingeschlagen hatten, verabscheute. Er hatte immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen, da er den Zwillingen das Geld zur Existenzgründung gegeben hatte.

Als könne er seine Gedanken erraten, sagte Georg:

„Wenn Mum wüsste, von wem wir das Geld haben, sie würde sogar dir an den Hals gehen. Obwohl sie mittlerweile gemerkt hat, dass sich hiermit genügend Geld zum Leben machen lässt."

Nach einer Weile verabschiedete sich Harry von Fred und George, die ihm als Geburtstagsgeschenk eine große Tüte ihrer neuen Scherzbonbons mitgaben.

Da es ein schöner Sommertag war und er noch genügend Zeit hatte, setzte er sich in Florean Fortescues Eisdiele und las bei einem großen Eis seine Geburtstagspost.

Die Erste war eine große einfache Karte, auf der er Hagrids krakelige Handschrift erkannte.

_Hallo Harry,_

_zu deinem Geburtstag wünsche ich dir alles Gute._

_Falls du es noch nicht gehört hast. Seidenschnabel ist wieder auf freiem Fuß. Er wurde offiziell begnadigt, nachdem jetzt jeder weiß was Malfoy für einer ist. Er ist gestern wieder im Wald eingetroffen._

_Liebe Grüße Hagrid_

Die nächste Karte war offenbar sorgfältig ausgewählt. Die feine Karte aus Seidenpapier stammte von Hermine.

_Hallo Harry, _

_na wie geht es Dir?_

_Ich hoffe die letzten Ferientage waren noch auszuhalten. Erst einmal alles Liebe zum Geburtstag, ich denke wir sehen uns später im Zug._

_Herzliche Grüße Hermine_

Die Weasleys schickten eine sehr bunte selbst gebastelte Karte, auf der alle unterschrieben hatten. Außer Percy, der offenbar immer noch keinen Kontakt mit seiner Familie mochte. Mr und Mrs Weasley hatten gehofft, dass nach der Rehabilitation Dumbledores ihr Drittältester wieder in den Schoß der Familie zurückkommen würde.

Doch Percy lehnte jegliche Annäherungsversuche ab.

Von Lupin bekam Harry einen einfachen Brief auf etwas schäbigem Pergament. Aber das störte ihn nicht, denn Harry wusste er kam von Herzen.

_Hallo Harry,_

_Glückwünsche zu deinem Geburtstag von Tonks, Kingsley und mir. Schade, dass du in diesen Ferien nicht kommen wolltest. Ich verstehe Deine Gründe, aber es hätte mich doch sehr gefreut. Das lässt sich ja irgendwann noch nachholen. Es wäre schön, wenn Du über Weihnachten kommen würdest. Wie du sicherlich schon gehört hast, haben sie Merlin sei Dank das Gesetz zur Arbeitserlaubnis für Werwölfe entschärft. Moody hat mir einen Job in Askaban angeboten. Hab ich natürlich sogleich angenommen._

_Wenn irgendetwas ist (auch wenn Snape Dich nicht in Ruhe lässt) schreibe mir._

_Ach ja viel Spaß dieses Jahr in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste._

_Dein Remus_

Was wusste Remus über den neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste? Er hasste es, wenn jemand nur Andeutungen machte und dann nicht mit der Geschichte rausrückte. Hoffentlich hatte nicht Professor Snape den Posten bekommen. Das würde er nicht überleben und vor allem wie sollte er dann so gute Noten bekommen, um Auror werden zu können.

„Oje, schon so spät", stellte Harry leise bei sich fest, als er auf die Uhr schaute. Er bezahlte sein Eis und eilte mit seinen Einkäufen beladen durch den Tropfenden Kessel hinaus in die Muggelwelt.

Ein Passant blickte Harry skeptisch an. Es musste schon ein befremdender Anblick sein, wenn ein Jugendlicher am Vormittag mitten in London aus einem verrucht aussehenden Pub kam. Keiner der Muggel hatte ja auch nur einen Schimmer, dass der Tropfende Kessel nicht nur eine Gaststätte war, sondern man durch den kleinen Hinterhof in die fantastische Winkelgasse kam.

Er fühlte sich immer mehr wie ein Aussätziger in der nichtmagischen Welt.

x

Die Dursleys warteten ungeduldig in ihrem Wagen auf dem Parkplatz. Dudley hatte wegen der Hitze eine Limonade bekommen. Da es eine zuckerfreie war, schien sie ihm nicht zu schmecken. Er verzog das Gesicht, so das von seinen Schweinsäuglein nicht mehr als eine Hautfalte übrig blieb.

„Kannst du nicht wenigstens pünktlich sein wenn wir dich schon zu deinen abnormen Freunden fahren müssen?", fragte Onkel Vernon wütend.

Harry lud seine Sachen in den ohnehin schon vollen Kofferraum und quetschte sich mit seinem Eulenkäfig wieder neben Dudley auf den Rücksitz. Was wegen Dudleys unverminderter Körperfülle und der Größe des Käfigs nicht ganz einfach war. Sie fuhren los in Richtung Bahnhof.

Doch an einer Kreuzung kurz vor dem Bahnhof konnte sich Hedwig, Harrys Eule, aus dem Käfig befreien. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

Bevor er sie packen konnte, hatte sie Onkel Vernon, den sie sowenig leiden konnte wie er sie, ins Ohr gehackt. Dieser wäre vor Schreck beinahe in einen Doppeldeckerbus geprallt. Kurz vor dem Aufprall kam der Wagen mit quietschenden Reifen zum stehen. Tante Petunia und Dudley waren kreidebleich im Gesicht. Onkel Vernon dagegen puterrot. Harry schnappte Hedwig und stopfte sie unsanft zurück in den Käfig. Woraufhin sie ihm ärgerlich in die Hand hackte.

„Kannst du dieses verflixte Taubenvieh nicht unter Kontrolle halten?", brüllte Onkel Vernon los.

Die Menschen auf der Strasse starrten alle auf das Auto das noch immer quer stand, Onkel Vernon wurde noch roter.

„Und alle glotzen uns an. Nächstes Jahr kannst du zum Bahnhof laufen, oder am besten du kommst erst gar nicht wieder!", schrie er erbost.

Das wäre Harry auch recht, wenn er nicht mehr zu ihnen zurückkommen müsste. Harry sagte aber: „Ganz, wie du es wünschst."

Onkel Vernon schrie und tobte bis an den Bahnhof was das für ein schreckliches Taubenvieh wäre und es wäre unverantwortlich sich so etwas zu halten.

x

Harry war froh als er endlich alleine seinen Gepäckwagen mit dem Koffer, dem Besen und dem Käfig mit Hedwig über den Bahnsteig schob. So fürchterlich die Dursleys die Zaubererwelt auch fanden, er war sehr froh, ein Zauberer zu sein.

Nichtsdestoweniger er war spät dran und somit hatte er weder die Weasleys noch Hermine oder einen anderen seiner Freunde auf dem überfüllten Bahnsteig 9 3/4 entdecken können. Was bei den Leuchtend roten Haaren der Weasleys schwierig war. Er schleppte den schweren Koffer in ein leeres Abteil holte den Käfig und den Feuerblitz seinen Rennbesen und setzte sich dann erschöpft ans Fenster.

Harry lehnte sich zurück und streckte seine Beine aus. Durch das Fenster seines Abteils beobachtete er das Gewusel auf dem Bahnsteig. Einige Hexen und Zauberer reichten noch Kleinigkeiten durch die Fenster. Ruckelnd setzte sich der Zug langsam in Bewegung. Die Erwachsenen winkten ihren abfahrenden Kindern hinterher. Er erblickte seine Leibwache, die sich gerade zum Ausgang begab.

Harry musste unwillkürlich an Neville denken, einen Jungen, der ein großes Herz, aber eine sehr kleine Erinnerungsgabe hatte. Seine Großmutter musste ihm regelmäßig ganze Pakete hinterherschicken.

Zufrieden schloss er die Augen und dachte an seine Sommerferien. Es waren ohne nachzudenken die schönsten Sommerferien, die Harry je im Ligusterweg verbrachte.

Onkel Vernon und Dudley wagten es noch nicht einmal, ihn anzuschreien. Tante Petunia hingegen ignorierte ihn fast komplett. Er durfte mit am Tisch essen und bekam dieselben Portionen wie alle. Na gut, Dudley bekam weniger, da er immer noch auf Diät war. Allerdings wusste Harry, dass er heimlich Unmengen an Süßem im Geräteschuppen lagerte. Es meckerte auch niemand, wenn er Eulenpost bekam. So konnte er Hedwig regelmäßig zu Ron, Hermine, Hagrid und Lupin schicken. Dementsprechend gut gelaunt schuhute Hedwig in ihrem Käfig, oder sie freute sich noch immer darüber Onkel Vernon gebissen zu haben.

Als er über den Grund des Verhaltens seiner Verwandtschaft nachdachte, musste er lachen. Das Gesicht Onkel Vernons, als Mad Eye Moody seinen Bowler abnahm, ihn mit seinem blauen magischen Auge fixierte und ihm sagte er wäre sehr ungehalten wenn er erfahren würde, dass Harry schlecht behandelt werden würde, hatte er noch genau vor Augen. Mr. Weasley, Tonks und Lupin waren auch dabei gewesen und hatten ihrer Forderung Nachdruck verliehen.

Remus hatte ihn freilich eingeladen einen Teil der Ferien bei ihm im Grimmauld Platz zu verbringen, aber er konnte noch nicht dorthin zurück. Die Tatsache, dass Lupin sich regelmäßig bei Vollmond in einen ausgewachsenen Werwolf verwandelte, hatte damit nichts zu tun. Zu frisch waren die Erinnerungen an Sirius Black, seinen Paten, der durch den Vorhang des Bogens in den Tod fiel. Er fühlte sich immer noch schuldig. Wäre er nicht so dumm gewesen sich täuschen zu lassen, könnte der beste Freund seines Vaters noch leben. Das war vielleicht auch der Grund, weshalb er einen so guten Draht zu Remus bekommen hatte. Schließlich war er der einzige Freund seines Vaters, der noch lebte und kein Verräter war. Sie hatten sich den Sommer über viele Briefe geschrieben, die Harry halfen den Verlust seines Paten zu ertragen. Lupin hatte ihm das Du angeboten und ihn immer auf dem Laufenden gehalten, daher wusste er auch, dass im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens wieder Menschen eingezogen waren. Während des sommers hatte Lupin ihn mehrmals besucht. Sehr zum Missfallen seiner Tante und seines Onkels. Sie hatten lange Gespräche geführt und einige Zeit auf seinem Zimmer verbracht. Nachdem er Tante Petunia /aus versehen/ erzählt hatte, was Remus noch war, hatten sie Ruhe und die Dursleys gingen dem Werwolf großräumig aus dem Weg. Man hatte das Haus der Familie Black endlich komplett gesäubert und wohnlich hergerichtet. Harry konnte sich noch gut an die Säuberung der muffigen Räume erinnern, die voll gestopft waren mit schwarzmagischen Dingen. Nun lebten dort Lupin, der keine eigene Bleibe hatte, Tonks die ihre kleine Wohnung in der City aufgab und Kingsley Shacklebolt, ein Auror, der seine Familie zur deren Sicherheit ins Ausland gebracht hatte. Das waren die neuen Bewohner des ehemaligen Hauses der Familie Black.

Er blickte wieder aus dem Fenster. Sie fuhren gerade durch einen der Vororte Londons. Die Straßen waren mit wenigen, aber geschäftigen Muggeln gefüllt.

Eigentlich war es gar nicht so schlecht alleine hier, so hatte er wenigstens seine Ruhe.

Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken beendet, öffnete sich die Tür.

x

„Hallo Harry", rief Ginny Weasley fröhlich.

Sie war schwer beladen mit einem großen Koffer, einem Besen und einem Katzenkorb.

Sie hatte ihre roten Haare zu einem Zopf gebunden, was sie sehr hübsch aussehen ließ. Harry half ihr den schweren Koffer wegzupacken.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag.", sagte sie, setzte sich an den Fensterplatz und lies eine schneeweiße, seidenhaarige Katze aus dem Korb.

„Das ist Silky meine Katze. Da Daddy jetzt mehr Geld verdient und Ron einen neuen Besen hat, durfte ich mir ein Haustier kaufen. Ist sie nicht wunderschön?"

„Hallo Ginny, ja die Katze ist toll", stammelte Harry etwas überrumpelt.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf das zweite Mädchen, das gerade eintrat. Sie war groß, schlank hatte lange strohblonde Harre und große eisblaue Augen.

„Hallo Harry, alles Gute zum Geburtstag", sagte sie, drückte ihm ebenfalls einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann setzte sie sich lächelnd neben Ginny.

„Luna!", stieß Harry ungläubig hervor und starrte sie an.

Das konnte doch nicht die verrückte Loony Lovegood sein? Ohne Radieschen-Ohrringe und Butterbierkronkorkenkette sah sie irgendwie anders aus. Ob das nur an der mangelnden Spleenigkeit oder an ihrer neuen Brille lag konnte er beim besten Willen nicht sagen.

„Aber Harry, hast du bei den Muggeln alle guten Manieren verloren", spöttelte Ginny, „was stierst du denn so."

Noch bevor Harry antworten oder auch nur reagieren konnte öffnete sich erneut die Tür.

Neville stolperte über seine eigene Reisetasche und fiel auf Luna. Das erschreckte die schlafende Silky, die mit einem Satz auf Harrys Oberschenkel sprang und die Krallen ausfuhr.

Neville lief rot an, Luna stöhnte unter seinem Gewicht auf und Harry entfuhr ein leiser Schmerzenslaut. Nur Ginny fand das Ganze äußerst lustig und holte ihre Katze wieder zu sich, während Neville sein Gepäck verstaute.

Typisch Neville, dachte Harry.

„Hallo Harry, Ginny, Luna", sagte er und setze sich immer noch hochrot im Gesicht neben die Tür. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch Harry. …Hattet ihr schöne Ferien?"

„Na ja, so schön es eben geht, wenn der dunkelste aller schwarzen Magier wieder an die Macht will", sagte Ginny bitter.

„Äh…ja…..so hab ich nicht…. gemeint", stotterte Neville unsicher.

„Schon gut Neville wir wissen schon was du gemeint hast", sagte Harry freundlich, er mochte Neville, „Sag mal, hast du Ron und Hermine gesehen?"

„Die beiden müssen sich noch um die Erstklässer kümmern", sagte Ginny.

Neville fügte noch hinzu: „Du weißt ja als Vertrauensschüler müssen sie nach dem Rechten sehen. Auch wenn es dieses Jahr nicht so viele Neuzugänge sind. Man merkt es schon deutlich, dass viele Magier Angst haben. Wie viele der Eltern, die ihre Kinder nicht geschickt haben, schon übergelaufen sind, weiß niemand. Viele haben bestimmt nur gedacht, die Kinder sind zu Hause sicherer. Aber ich glaube, der sicherste Ort ist Hogwarts."

„Langsam läuft alles wieder etwas in geordneten Bahnen, sagt mein Vater", warf Luna zusammenhanglos ein. Typisch Luna dachte Harry und lächelte vor sich hin. "Er hat mir gestern erzählt, Zaubereiministerin Amelia Bones hat Askaban wiedereröffnet. Man hatte Askaban geschlossen, als kurz nach ihrer Inhaftierung die bekannten Todesser mitsamt den restlichen Dementoren geflohen sind, um sich Lord Voldemort anzuschließen. Was soll man mit einem Gefängnis machen, aus dem die Gefangenen einfach hinausspazieren?"

Alle blickten Neville, an der sich mit einem Unmutslaut geschüttelt hatte.

"Gewöhn dich lieber daran Neville, wir können doch jetzt nicht mehr Du –weißt –schon - wer sagen, nachdem er zurück ist", fuhr Luna fort, „Aber die Organisation der Wachen liegt doch im Bereich deines Vaters, oder Ginny? Er ist doch der neue Verteidigungsminister gegen die dunklen Mächte."

„Nein die Wachen sind Sache des Gefängnisdirektors, aber der arbeitet Hand in Hand mit meinem Vater. Zum Glück sind sie alte Freunde und die Zusammenarbeit klappt sehr gut. Der neue Job ist eigentlich ganz okay", antwortete diese, „aber er ist auch kaum noch zu Hause. Außerdem hat unsere Mum immer furchtbare Angst, wenn er unterwegs ist um das Eigentum eines identifizierten Todessers zu beschlagnahmen. Oder konfiszierte Gebäude zu untersuchen auf Hinweise. Sie hoffen Anhaltspunkte für den Aufenthaltsort der Einzelnen oder den Stützpunkt Voldemorts zu finden. Bis jetzt war aber noch nicht Wichtiges dabei."

Es machte Harry ein richtiges Vergnügen sich vorzustellen, wie Mr Weasley im Landsitz der Malfoys alles auf den Kopf stellte und Dracos geheimste Sachen durchwühlte. Dabei würde er ihm gerne behilflich sein. Er lächelte vor sich hin.

„Sagt mal wer leitet jetzt eigentlich Askaban?", fragte Neville neugierig.

„Hast du das noch nicht gehört? Unser guter alter Mad Eye Moody", grinste Harry.

Wer wäre passender für diesen Job als ein unter Verfolgungswahn leidender Exauror? Er konnte Alastor Moody geradezu durch das Gefängnis laufen sehen und die Zellen mit seinem rotierenden, blauen magischen Auge kontrollieren.

Dumm nur, das alle Todesser die Dumbledore in jener Nacht im Ministerium festsetzen konnte, bereits entkommen waren. Wenigstens waren ihre Namen jetzt bekannt und es konnte sich keiner mehr von denen herausredet, auch kein Lucius Malfoy.

x

Laut miteinander streitend platzten Ron und Hermine in das Abteil.

„Ey Arry, ie ich ehe hat du ie Ferien ei den Uggeln ut üerstanen. Alle Ute zu Geurtstag", rief ihm Ron Weasley undeutlich zu, da sein Mund mit einem großen Zischenden Zauberdrops gefüllt war.

„Die haben sich vor Liebenswürdigkeit geradezu übertroffen", grinste Harry so breit er konnte zurück.

„Mensch Ron wenn du den Mund so voll hast, dann halte doch die Klappe", tadelte Hermine genervt.

„Ja, da ist er nicht der einzige ohne Manieren", sagte Ginny mit einem frechen Seitenblick zu Harry.

Der merkte, wie langsam etwas Farbe in seine Wangen stieg.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch auch Harry. Hast du meine Karte erhalten?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja, danke, aber sagt mal stimmt es, das nicht so viele Erstklässer im Zug sind wie sonst?", fragte er ausweichend.

„Ne ie Hälfe es Slyferins Faks is geich zuhaue elieben", lallte Ron an seinem Drops vorbei.

Hermine gab ihm empört einen Stoß in die Rippen und der Zischende Zauberdrops landete gegenüber auf Lunas Schoß. Worauf Neville so lachen musste, dass der Kürbissaft ihm aus der Nase lief.

„Schuligung", gurgelte er unter dem Saft hervor.

Spukte aber dabei etwas Saft auf Hermine, die ihm gegenübersaß. Bei ihrem Versuch den Saftspritzern auszuweichen, schlug sie Harry mit dem Ellenbogen auf die Nase. Seine Brille flogt gegen die Scheibe, blieb aber erfreulicherweise heil.

„Zum Glück ist kein Fremder hier im Abteil. Das ist echt peinlich mit euch" lachte Ginny.

So alberten sie herum bis der Zug in Hogsmeade hielt.

**x**

Vom Bahnsteig aus gingen sie zu den Kutschen, vor denen bereits ungeduldig die Thestrale warteten. Diesmal war es nicht so beängstigend, da er nun wusste, warum er diese Geschöpfe sehen konnte, andere aber nicht. Harry streckte seine Hand aus um die Tür zu öffnen, fasste aber Lunas Hand anstatt des Türgriffes. Sie hatte den Griff bereits in der Hand und schaute Harry lächelnd an. Er zog schnell die Hand zurück und lächelte verlegen zurück.

_/Was mache ich denn da für ein Affentheater, _fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf

_/Das ist Luna, die leicht durchgeknallte Loony Lovegood und ich führe mich auf als ob…./_

Sein Blick traf in diesem Moment Ron, der ihn Stirnrunzelnd anstarrte, aber kein Wort sagte. Worüber Harry sehr froh war. Doch dann fasste Ron ihm an die Schulter und zischte.

„Schau mal dort drüben. So heimatlos er doch ist, Mr Großkotz ist und bleibt ein arrogantes Ekel."

Harry blickte in dieselbe Richtung wie Ron und sah wie Draco Malfoy einige Zweitklässer zur Seite schubste und gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle in das Fahrzeug stieg.

Harry wusste nur, dass alle Todesser enteignet waren und ihre Besitztümer konfisziert wurden. Wo die Malfoys jetzt lebten oder ob Lucius Malfoy vorgesorgt hatte, konnte niemand sagen. Aber der Gedanke an Draco, in einem behelfsmäßigen Zuhause, ohne Diener hatte schon etwas zufrieden Stellendes.

x

Auf dem Weg zum Schloss zankten sich Ron und Hermine mal wieder über Rons manchmal mangelnde Hausaufgabenmachmoral des letzten Jahres. Worüber Ginny nur die Augen rollte, während Luna gedankenverloren Silky streichelte. Neville erzählte Harry, er habe zu Hause den ganzen Sommer über geübt.

/_Neville hatte sich letztes Jahr in der DA schon gut gemacht,_ dachte Harry und schaute durch die Scheibe zu Hagrids Hütte, welche einsam und verlassen am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes lag.

Die Fenster waren dunkel. Harry wusste, dass ihr Professor für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe die Erstklässer mit kleinen Booten über den See geleitete. Genauso wie er es mit ihnen getan hatte. Die Erinnerung daran war verschwommen, als ob das alles in einem anderen Leben geschehen wäre. Wie aufgeregt er damals war wegen des Auswahlverfahrens, heute kam ihm das lächerlich vor.

x

Am Schloss angekommen gingen alle in die Große Halle, um bei der Willkommensfeier dabei zu sein. Harry schaute zum Lehrertisch und erblickte Professor Mc Gonagall die sich angeregt mit Professor Sprout unterhielt, der Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde. An der Wand neben der Eingangstür lehnte abwartend und abschätzig lächelnd Mr Filch, der Hausmeister. An seiner Seite wie immer seine Katze Mrs Norris, die Filch sehr ähnlich sah.

Filch war wahrscheinlich der einzige Bewohner Hogwarts, der Dolores Umbridge nachtrauerte. Sie war letztes Jahr vom Ministerium zur Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und zur Großinquisitorin gemacht worden. Da sie Schüler so wenig leiden konnte wie Filch, hatte sie ihm Foltergenehmigungen erteilt. Aber die machtgierige Dolores war jetzt aus dem Ministerium gefeuert worden. Was aus ihr wurde interessierte Harry nicht besonders. Zu sehr hatte sie ihn das Jahr über gequält und ihm das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Sogar Quidditch hatte sie ihm verboten. Er wäre auch nicht traurig gewesen, wenn die Zentauren sie behalten hätten.

Als alle an ihren Tischen saßen und die Neuankömmlinge durch den Sprechenden Hut auf die einzelnen Häuser verteilt waren, erhob sich Albus Dumbledore langsam.

Der Schulleiter räusperte sich und der Lärm der Schüler erlosch, auch die Lehrer unterbrachen ihre Gespräche.

„Liebe Schüler, liebe Lehrer, ich möchte euch auch in diesem Jahr in Hogwarts herzlich willkommen heißen.

Bevor wir uns nun über das Festmahl hermachen, noch einige wichtige Dinge.

Der verbotene Wald ist, wie ihr wisst, für alle Schüler tabu.

Die Hausregeln hängen an der Tür, von Hausmeister Filch und am Schwarzen Brett aus, ich bitte um Beachtung.

Nun zu den Neuerungen.

Es gibt keine Großinquisitorin mehr in Hogwarts. Also müsst ihr euch nicht ständig an neue Erlässe gewöhnen.", bei diesen Worten machte Dumbledore ein erfreut spöttisches Gesicht,

„Die Besuche in Hogsmeade, die den Schülern der dritten Klasse, wie ihr alle sicherlich wisst, erlaubt sind, werden von mehreren Lehrern überwacht.

Es ist den Schülern nicht erlaubt, ohne Begleitung die Schule zu verlassen.

Alle verdächtigen Beobachtungen sind augenblicklich den Hauslehrern anzuzeigen. Denkt bitte daran, Lord Voldemort ist zurück und wir müssen alle wachsam sein."

Er machte eine kleine Pause um die Wichtigkeit seiner Worte zu unterstreichen.

„Und nun möchte ich euch noch jemanden vorstellen,

dies ist Willow Woods, unsere neue Lehrerin in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

Es erhob sich eine kleinere Hexe mit langem nussbaumfarbenen Haar und einem tanngrünen Umhang aus einem sanft fliesenden Material. Sie hatte graugrüne stechende Augen und einen energischen, aber sehr freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck.

Im Gegensatz zu Professor Snape, der seinen Groll, wieder nicht für diese Stelle berücksichtigt worden zu sein, kaum unterdrücken konnte. Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten die neue Lehrerin voller Abneigung an.

Was Harrys Stimmung noch mehr hob. Es war schon eine Genugtuung zusehen wie sich der, von ihm am meisten gehasste Lehrer, ärgerte.

Mit dem wohligen Gefühl im Bauch endlich wieder zu Hause zu sein, ließ er sich das Festmahl schmecken. Es gab wieder viele Leckereien wie Lamm in Pfefferminzsoße, gebratene Hühnerkeulen und als Nachtisch lud er sich ordentlich Siruptorte auf den Teller. Nach dem Festessen gingen alle in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume und dann schlafen. Harry lag noch etwas wach und lauschte dem beruhigenden Atmen der anderen Bewohner des Turmzimmers. Es war schön wieder zu Hause zu sein.

x

Am nächsten Morgen während des Frühstücks redeten sie bei Würstchen, Haferbrei und Toast über die diesjährige Quidditchsaison.

Ron war noch immer Hüter, aber seit diesem Jahr auch Mannschaftskapitän.

Angelina Johnson hatte die Schule verlassen und bei Gringotts eine Lehre begonnen. Wie Harry von Ron wusste, traf sie sich oft in der Winkelgasse mit Fred Weasley. Die Vermutung, dass Fred Angelina gern mochte, hatte Harry schon länger, aber beide dementierten es bis vor kurzem.

Die neuen Treiber waren Seamus Finnigan und Colin Creevey. Ginny, Enid Whitefield und Dorian Dorm waren Jäger vorgeschlagen und Harry natürlich der Sucher. Whitefield und Dorm waren Drittklässer und machten als Jäger eine gute Figur.

Das Training sollte am übernächsten Tag beginnen. Es war eine Menge Arbeit, dieses unerfahrene und neu zusammengestellte Team zu formen. Zumal Ron als Kapitän noch keine Erfahrungen hatte.

Aber Harry freute sich darauf, endlich wieder seinen Feuerblitz zu fliegen. Das war das Einzige, was er bei den Dursleys nicht durfte. Auch Mrs Figg eine Squib in der Nachbarschaft, hatte gemeint, es wäre zu gefährlich entdeckt zu werden. Aber wenigstens hatte er in den Sommerferien jemanden, mit dem er über die Zaubererwelt reden konnte, während er im Ligusterweg festsaß.

Früher hielt er Mrs Figg immer für eine sehr sonderbare, spleenige Muggelfrau. Die Dursley ließen ihn bei ihr, wenn sie weg fuhren, er hatte anfänglich ihr nach Kohl und Katzen riechendes Haus nicht sonderlich gemocht. So was konnte sich aber ändern, dachte er, seitdem er wusste dass sie ein Squib war, verbrachte er gerne Zeit mit ihr.

x

Harry musste dieses Jahr jeden zweiten Tag nach dem Unterricht, bei Dumbledore Okklumentik üben. Vergangenes Jahr hatte Professor Snape angefangen Harry darin zu unterrichten, seine Gedanken zu verschließen. Aber nachdem Harry in den Gedanken des Professors herumgeschnüffelt hatte und Dinge sah, die nicht für ihn bestimmt waren, brach Snape den Unterricht ab. Professor Dumbledore war darüber sehr wütend gewesen. In einem seiner Briefe hatte er Harry mitgeteilt, dass er beschlossen hatte, Harry selbst zu unterrichten. Langsam stieg Harry die Stufen zu Dumbledores Büro hinauf. Das Büro sah immer noch aus wie eine Sammlung Magischer Instrumente. Regale und Tische waren voll gestopft mit den abenteuerlichsten Apparaturen.

Der Schulleiter wartete bereits auf Harry und begrüßte ihn freundlich.

„Hallo Harry, schön dich zu sehen. Den ganzen Sommer über wollte ich dich besuchen, aber die Umorganisierung des Ministeriums war zeitaufwendiger als ich dachte. Zumal auch noch das Chaos, das der Kampf der DA mit den Todessern verursachte, beseitigt werden musste. Nur schade, dass so viele Prophezeiungen zu Bruch gingen. Einige konnte ich noch mal sichtbar machen, aber die Meisten sind für immer verloren."

„Meine auch?"

„Ja EURE ist zerstört. Jetzt setze dich erst einmal hin." Dumbledore wies auf einen gemütlichen Sessel.

„Aber zwei andere waren sehr interessant.", fuhr er fort, „Die erste lautete:

In der Zeit in der sich ein dunkler Geist zum zweiten Mal erhebt wird eine Wahrsagerin kommen, wie es seit langer Zeit keine mehr gab. 

Ich habe keine Ahnung wer das sein soll. Mir ist keine Seherin bekannt. Eine ganz verschwommene uralte Prophezeiung war auch dabei, warte mal:

Wenn die große Dunkelheit droht, wird aus dem tiefen Schwarz ein Retter kommen, der dem Licht hilft das Dunkel zu bezwingen 

ja genau so war sie. Was auch immer sie uns sagen will wir werden es irgendwann herausbekommen, aber jetzt lass uns beginnen."

Auf dem großen Tisch mitten im Raum stand das Denkarium, ein steinerner Behälter, in dem man Gedanken aufbewahren konnte. Doch Dumbledore hatte keine seiner Gedanken hineingetan. Dachte er, er müsse vor ihm nichts verbergen? Oder dachte er, Harry könne ihn nicht so gefährlich werden. Der letzte Gedanke stachelte Harry an. Er würde beweisen, dass er nicht zu dumm für Okklumentik war.

„Na dann mal los", sagte Dumbledore und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, „mache bitte deinen Kopf frei von Gedanken. Versuche ihn einfach zu leeren."

Bei Professor Dumbledore fiel ihm das leichter als bei Snape, wahrscheinlich da er bei Snape immer Angst hatte, dieser könne etwas erfahren, was Harry nicht preisgeben wollte.

Nun aber hatte er keine so großen Bedenken. Sein Vertrauen zu Dumbledore war größer. Obwohl er dem alten Zauberer seine Geheimniskrämerei noch nicht verzeihen konnte und nicht mehr die gleiche freundschaftlichen Gefühle hatte. Schon beim dritten Anlauf gelang es ihm Dumbledore abzublocken.

„Prima, ganz prima. Das war wirklich schon sehr gut. Da hast du bei Professor Snape doch einiges gelernt. Du musst nur noch etwas Routine bekommen. Also, jeden Abend vor dem Schlafen gehen musst Du versuchen deinen Kopf frei zu machen, versprichst du mir das?"

„Werde ich versuchen, Professor."

Harry packte seine Sachen und wandte sich zum gehen. Kurz vor der Tür stoppte er und drehte sich wieder zu Dumbledore.

„Professor Dumbledore, wieso schmerzt heute meine Narbe nicht und während des Unterrichtes von Professor Snape brannte sie wie Feuer"

„Du traust Professor Snape immer noch nicht, oder Harry? Gibst du ihm noch die Schuld an Sirius Tod?", er machte eine Pause und setzte sich auf ein Sofa das in der Nähe des Kamins stand.

Er deutete Harry, er solle sich zu ihm setzten. Harry ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder und schaute offen in Dumbledores Gesicht. Noch nie hatte er den Schulleiter so müde und erschöpft gesehen.

„Glaube mir doch, Sirius hat ganz alleine entschieden sich in Gefahr zu begeben. Das hatte nichts mit Professor Snapes Sticheleien zu tun."

Als er Harry Blick sah, fügte er hinzu:

„Und auch mit dir hatte es nichts zu tun. Es waren genügend Zauberer zu deiner Rettung unterwegs."

„Nun zu deiner Narbe, sie schmerzte letztes Jahr während der Okklumentikstunden so sehr wegen Voldemort. Er hatte sich schon so weit in deinen Gedanken festgesetzt, dass er nicht die Kontrolle verlieren wollte. Als Snape dir dann zeigte, wie du deinen Geist verschließen kannst, kämpfte dein besetztes Unterbewusstsein dagegen an. Es hatte also nicht mit der Person zu tun die dich lehrte, sondern nur mit der Person, die dich nicht lernen lassen wollte"

„Sie vertrauen ihm immer noch", sagte Harry, „Das kann und werde ich nie verstehen."

„Oh Harry, manchmal können uns Menschen überraschen. Auch wenn wir das von diesen Menschen nie gedacht hätten. Ins Positive aber auch ins Negative"

Harry verabschiedete sich.

Nein, Snape würde er nie vertrauen, was auch immer Dumbledore über ihn weiß, und positiv könnte der ihn auch nicht überraschen.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ein klitzekleines Review wäre schön. Bitte.**


	2. Neue Freunde

Ich hoffe es haben sich noch einige den zweiten Teil angetan.Wie gesagt es wird spannender.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Neue Freunde**

Alle waren schon ganz aufgeregt. Die erste Doppelstunde Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste stand bevor. Sie betraten den Klassenraum, am Lehrerpult saß Professor Woods in ein Buch vertieft. Sie trug einen smaragdgrünen Umhang und hatte ihre langen, braunen Haare mit einer silbernen Spange gebändigt.

Ron hatte erzählt sie wäre eine Freundin seines Bruders. Nur war sie ein Jahr älter als Bill, sie hatten zusammen im selben Quidditchteam gespielt. Woods war Sucher genau wie Harry und sie soll gut gewesen sein. Sie hätte in der Nationalmannschaft spielen können, zog es aber vor bis zu diesem Sommer zu reisen, um andere Zaubererkulturen kennen zu lernen und sich neues Wissen anzueignen. Ron sagte sie sei eine Muggelgeborene aber sie wäre eine mächtige Hexe.

„Guten Morgen Klasse", sagte Professor Woods mit einer tiefen angenehmen aber autoritären Stimme, „meinen Namen kennt Ihr bereits. Zuerst möchte ich wissen wie weit Ihr bisher gekommen seid. Daher habe ich einen kleinen Test….."

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn schon schwoll das Gemurmel der Schüler an.

„Ruhe", donnerte sie ohne sauer zu wirken. Aber sie hatte das gleiche Talent wie McGonagall oder Snape die Klasse mit einem Wort zur Ruhe zu bringen.

"Habe ich irgendetwas von Noten gesagt? Ich könnte mich nicht erinnern. Der Test soll nur eueren Wissenstand abfragen. Danach testen wir eure praktischen Fähigkeiten."

Es wurde eine phantastische Stunde. Professor Woods war begeistert über das Können, dass einige sich in der DA angeeignet hatten. Allerdings wären durch die wechselnden Unterrichtsmethoden doch Wissenslücken zu verzeichnen, die sie allerdings bald aufzuholen gedenke.

Sie bewies am Ende der Stunde große Geduld mit Neville, der ihr sein Tintenfass übergeschüttet hatte.

„Na toll", sagte sie lachend, " jetzt habe ich es mal geschafft mich nicht einzusauen. Aber danke, dass du das übernommen hast."

Neville erstarrte und blickte sie ängstlich an. Er erwartete sichtlich ein kommendes Donnerwetter. Doch sie lächelte ihn an und meine.

„Jetzt bleib mal ganz ruhig. Das ist nicht der erste Fleck, den ich aus meinem Umhang zaubern muss. Manchmal bin ich auch ein echter Schussel."

Longbottom lächelte schwach zurück und machte einen beruhigten Eindruck.

Während Harry seine Sachen zusammenpackte, trat Professor Snape ein. Was hatte der hier zu suchen? Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn jemals im Unterricht eines anderen Lehrers gesehen zu haben. Er betrachtete Professor Woods und sagte mit einem gehässigen Blick auf Neville.

„Oh wie ich sehe, haben Sie Longbottom schon kennen gelernt. Man hätte Sie warnen sollen, er ist zu nichts zu gebrauchen".

Woods atmete tief ein und antwortete dann in einem ironisch, öligen Ton.

„Tintenflecken sind jetzt neueste Mode. Wussten sie das nicht? Ich weiß gar nicht wie sie darauf kommen, Longbottom hätte etwas damit zu tun." Sie zwinkerte Neville zu, der langsam wieder etwas Farbe bekam.

"Aber keine Angst, man hat mich glaube ich schon vor dem Richtigen gewarnt" sagte sie Snape zugewandt in einem schnippischen Ton, drehte sich um und ging in den Vorbereitungsraum.

Sie ließ Snape einfach mit offenem Mund stehen.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke wandelte seine Gesichtsfarbe von dem bekannten Aschfahl in ein nie gesehenes Tomatenrot und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Gerade noch rechzeitig, denn Harry und Ron prusteten los, kaum das die Tür geschlossen war.

x

Auf dem Weg zum Essen meinte Ron.

„Sie ist richtig gut, ihr Unterricht erinnert mich an den von Lupin"

„Ja sie ist sehr gut", sagte Hermine anerkennend.

„Nur nicht so gefährlich wie Remus", grinste Harry.

„Na, ich weiß nicht", sagte Hermine grinsend, "frag mal Snape, ob sie beißen kann."

Lachend betraten sie die große Halle.

x

Peeves der Poltergeist flüchtete an ihnen vorbei, gefolgt von einem geifernden Filch.

„Was gibt's denn da zu lachen?", schnauzte der Hausmeister, „Ihr findet das wohl lustig? Seit Professor Umbridge weg ist gibt es hier keine Zucht und Ordnung mehr."

Vor sich hinmeckernd zog er von dannen.

Die drei sahen den Grund für Filchs Ärger.

Peeves hatte den gesamten Tisch der Ravenclaws mit einem übel riechenden und ziemlich zähen Schleim überzogen. Die Schüler die schon am Tisch saßen, gleich mit. Sie setzten sich an den Gryffindor –Tisch, doch bei dem Gestank verging ihnen allen der Appetit.

Zum Glück war Luna nicht unter den Eingeschleimten, Harry schüttelte den Kopf, als wollte er diesen Gedanken loswerden.

„Kommt wir gehen in den Aufenthaltsraum, dort kann man wenigstens atmen", sagte Hermine lachend.

„Ich hätte da eine Idee. Sollten wir Woods mal fragen ob sie die DA leiten will? Dumbledore hat doch gesagt wir müssen einen Lehrer finden, der die Verantwortung übernimmt.", fragte Ron

Einige Tage später standen Harry, Ron und Hermine vor Hagrids Hütte und klopften. Seiner Einladung zum nachträglichen Geburtstagstee waren sie gerne gefolgt. Auch wenn die Kuchen des Gastgebers ein wenig an Pflastersteine erinnerten und seine Sirupbonbons einem stundenlang den Mund verklebten.

Harry hatte schon die Idee, die Weasley Zwillinge Fred und Georg könnten sie in ihr Zauberscherz Sortiment aufnehmen. Als Schweigetoffees oder so ähnlich.

Aber das würde er Hagrid nie sagen, er war schließlich ein guter Freund.

Die große hölzerne Tür der Hütte wurde knarrend geöffnet und das bisschen Gesicht unter dem großen, schwarzen Bart grinste sie zufrieden an.

"Hallo, da seid ihr ja, ihr Drei. Ich dachte wir könnten vor dem Tee noch meinen Bruder kurz besuchen" sagte er begeistert.

Harrys Begeisterung hielt sich in Grenzen und auch Hermine starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihm rüber, während Ron geräuschvoll ausatmete.

Es war ja nicht so, dass sie Hagrid nicht begleiten mochten, aber sein Bruder war ein ausgewachsener Riese von fast sechs Metern. Und hatte nicht gerade ein freundliches Wesen. Wie sollte man das allerdings einem Freund klarmachen, der Riesenspinnen, dreiköpfige Hunde und Drachen für kuschelige Haustiere hielt?

Also folgten sie ihm mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen in den Wald. Trotz der Hitze außerhalb, war es hier im Wald kühl und dämmerig. Die Kronen der Bäume bildeten ein dichtes Dach und hielten die Hitze fern.

Hagrids Tempo zu folgen war gar nicht so einfach. Während er mit großen Schritten über Wurzeln und Hecken eilte, mussten Ron, Hermine und Harry beinahe rennen und stolperten ständig über irgendwelches Gestrüpp. Über einige Stämme mussten sie hinüberkrabbeln, so groß waren sie. Ron sah sich die ganze Zeit angstvoll um. Harry wusste nach was Ron Ausschau hielt: Aragog und seine Nachkommen.

„Hagrid" stöhnte Hermine „können wir eine Pause machen oder wenigstens etwas langsamer gehen? Ich kann bald nicht mehr."

"Oh, ja, ja kein Problem, ich vergesse nur immer eure kurzen Beine" brummelte Hagrid verlegen.

„Wie geht es eigentlich deinem Bruder Gwarp?"

„Ganz gut, er hat auch schon nach dir gefragt Hermy"

Harry und Ron mussten beide ein Lachen unterdrücken. Sie wussten, dass Hermine es nicht lustig fand das Gwarp, der nicht viel Englisch konnte, sie Hermy nannte.

Langsam gingen sie weiter in den immer dichter und dunkler werdenden Wald.

x

Harry hörte Laute rechts aus dem Unterholz. Mit dem Gefühl der Gefahr im Bauch lies er sich etwas zurückfallen. Ohne den anderen Bescheid zu geben, verschwand er langsam in die Dunkelheit des Verbotenen Waldes. Vorsichtig näherte er sich der Quelle des Geräuschs.

„Harry?" fragte nach einem Moment Ron. Doch der war schon im Unterholz verschwunden.

Harry hörte, dass irgendjemand bedroht und beschimpft wurde.

Auf einer kleinen Lichtung stand ein Zentaur, er wirkte irgendwie steif und unbeweglich. Harry erkannte ihn im fahlen Licht, es war Magorian der Anführer der Zentauren. Ein Mann in einem schwarzen Umhang trat aus dem Schatten. Harry erschrak, er erkannte das Gesicht von Mcnair, dem Todesser. Noch bevor er einen klaren Gedanken gefasst hatte, zog er seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Mc Nair und rief:

„Stupor."

Ein roter Blitz schoss aus Harry Stab und traf den Todesser völlig unvorbereitet mitten in die Brust.

Beinahe gleichzeitig traten Hermine, Ron und Hagrid aus dem Unterholz.

„Harry spinnst Du, einfach abzuhauen", polterte Hagrid los, verstummte aber alsbald er die Szene überblickte.

Hermine faste sich ein Herz und hob mit einem Gegenfluch den Erstarrungszauber von Magorian auf. Der Zentaur drehte den Kopf und blickte Harry an.

Langsam sprach er mit seiner fast schleppenden Stimme.

„Das war nicht nötig. Ich brauchte deine Hilfe nicht, ich wäre lieber gestoben als die Hilfe eines Zauberers anzunehmen."

Er drehte sich ab und ging zu Mnair

„Du Teufel. Du Ausgeburt des Bösen, hast ihn einfach getötet. Dafür erwartet dich der Tod."

Während Magorian sprach, sah Harry einen regungslosen Körper am Boden liegen. Als er einige Schritte näher trat erkannte er einen grauen Zentauren. Es war Bane, den er schon von früheren Zusammentreffen mit den Zentauren kannte. Er beugte sich zu ihm herunter, erkannte aber, dass er tot war.

„Lass ihn ", schnauzte Magorian, „ihm kann man nicht mehr helfen. Dieses zweibeinige Ungeheuer hat ihn aus dem Hinterhalt mit einem Fluch getötet. Ein grüner Blitz traf ihn und er stürzte leblos zu Boden. Noch bevor ich den Angreifer sehen konnte, traf mich ein roter Strahl mitten in die Brust und ich konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen."

„Na, dann solltest du uns danken, dass wir gekommen sind und dir geholfen haben" sagte Hagrid, der hinter Ron und Hermine stand, ärgerlich.

Magorian verzog verächtlich das Gesicht. Doch bevor er etwas erwidern konnte sprach Harry:

„Nein Hagrid, er muss sich nicht bedanken. Aber wir müssen uns gegenseitig helfen. Der Feind meines Feindes sollte mein Freund sein."

Magorian schnitt eine Grimmasse: „Wer sagt dir denn, dass ich dein Freund sein will?"

„Und wer sagt dir, dass ich dein Feind sein will?", konterte Harry.

Der Zentaur trabte auf die Vier zu. Hermine und Ron traten unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück und standen an Hagrids Beinen. Dieser blickte düster und spannte seinen riesigen Rücken. Harry aber blieb stehen, obwohl ihm das Herz fast stehen blieb. Doch Magorian streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Wir werden uns wieder sehen, junger Mr Potter. Denn Freunde sind mir gern gesehene Gäste in unserem Wald."

Er wandte sich ab und schleppte den toten Barne mit sich.

Ron und Hermine standen wie angewurzelt da. Ron hatte schützend seinen Arm um Hermine gelegt, so starrten sie Harry ungläubig an. Hagrid schlug ihm anerkennend mit seiner großen Hand auf den Rücken und meinte:

„Alle Achtung Harry, du hast gerade ein neues Band zwischen Zentauren und Zauberern gezogen. Dumbledore wird stolz auf dich sein. Ich zumindest bin es."

„Was wird aus Mcnair?", fragte Harry leise, da er dank Hagrids Schlag immer noch nicht richtig Luft bekam.

„Um den müssen wir uns keine Sorgen machen, dass hat sich wahrscheinlich schon fast erledigt.", sagte Hagrid grimmig.

Mit diesen Worten stapfte er in den Wald davon.

Ja, davon hatte Harry schon gehört. Zentauren machten mit Mördern an Ihrer Rasse kurzen Prozess. Er hatte ja selbst schon erlebt wie sie Firenze, der sogar einer von ihnen war, behandelt haben. Obwohl sie ihn nur für einen Verräter hielten, da er freundschaftlich mit Zauberern verkehrte.

„Sag mal hattest du denn keine Angst? Ich hätte mir beinahe in die Hose gemacht", sagte Ron leise.

„Na klar, hatte ich Angst, hat man das nicht gesehen?", zischte Harry zurück.

„War echt toll Harry, soviel diplomatisches Geschick hätte ich dir nicht zugetraut." sagte Hermine und folgte Hagrid.

Ob das jetzt ein Kompliment war, wusste Harry nicht so recht. Aber er folgte Ron in die ursprüngliche Richtung, in die Hermine und Hagrid bereits voran gingen.

x

Von weitem hörten sie ein lautes Knallen und ein Dröhnen wie von fallenden Bäumen. Hermine und Harry wussten schon, was dort passierte. Nur Ron schaute verdutzt aus der Wäsche. Er kannte Gwarp ja nur vom Hörensagen, hatte aber Hagrids Halbbruder noch nie gesehen.

Das änderte sich, als sie einen knapp sechs Meter großen Riesen auf einem Felsen sitzen sahen, der gelangweilt die Bäume um sich herum umstieß.

Mit erfreutem Gesicht drehte er sich zu den Vieren als er sie kommen sah und dröhnte,

„Hagger, Hermy, Arry fro se seeen".

„Ja, wir sind auch froh dich zu sehen Gwarpy", rief Hagrid.

Hermine schrie dem Riesen ein Hallo entgegen. Ron und Harry winkten ihm freundlich zu.

„Wow , ist der groß", raunte Ron und vergaß seinen Mund zu schließen.

Harry erinnerte sich, ihm ging es bei seiner ersten Begegnung mit dem Riesen auch nicht anders.

„Hab ich's euch nicht gesagt er wird immer besser", strahlte Hagrid anscheinend mit den Fortschritten seines Bruders sehr zufrieden.

Doch leider blieb ihm nicht viel Zeit sich an den Lorbeeren seines Erfolges zu freuen.

Ein lautes Knacken im Gebüsch ließ die Fünf alle zusammenzucken. Als dann auch noch ein grollendes Knurren zu hören war klammerte sich Hermine an Rons Arm.

Ein riesiger grauer Wolfskopf kam aus dem Gehölz dem ein ebenso großer Wolfkörper folgte. Dieses Tier hatte tatsächlich die Größe eines großen Ponys oder eines kleineren Pferdes. Seine großen gelben Augen schienen alles und jeden zu durchdringen.

Hagrid ging dem Ungetüm einen Schritt entgegen.

„Fenris es ist gut rege dich ab. Was ist denn passiert?"

„Dieser Fleischklops hat mir jetzt schon das fünfte Mal meine Beute vertrieben, mit seinem Bäume durch die Gegend werfen." knurrte der Riesenwolf, „Er muss lernen, dass es hier nicht so läuft"

„Fenris es ist gut, ich werde mit ihm reden. Er ist mein Bruder, er wird auf mich hören."

„Das hast du schon öfter gesagt, dazu ist es zu spät." Der Wolf setzte zum Sprung an und Hagrid warf sich schützend dazwischen.

Hermine krallte sich inzwischen so fest in Rons Schulter, dass dieser Tränen in den Augen hatte. Harry versuchte Hagrid noch zurückzuhalten, doch es war zu spät.

Das riesige Tier bohrte seine Fangzähne tief in Hagrids Arm. Dieser fing vor Schmerz an zu schreien und wurde dann ohnmächtig vor Schmerz.

Dann sahen die drei Freunde, warum jeder sagte, Riesen seien gefährlich.

Gwarp sprang so behände auf seine massigen Beine, wie es keiner von ihnen je für möglich gehalten hätte. Mit einem lauten Schrei, der die Erde erbeben ließ, stürzte er seinem Bruder zu Hilfe. Mit ungeheuerer Kraft packte er den Wolf und warf das gut sechshundert Kilo schwere Tier weit in den Wald hinein. Nach dieser Befreiungstat beruhigte er sich aber nicht, sondern er entwurzelte bündelweise Bäume und schleuderte sie umher. Gwarp stampfte mit den Beinen und schlug mit Baumstämmen um sich. Ron, Hermine und Harry versuchten sich aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen. Doch auf dem Weg, die Lichtung zu verlassen, stürzte Hermine über eine Wurzel. Harry, der direkt hinter ihr war, half ihr wieder auf die Beine. Währenddessen war Ron schon ein ganzes Stück weitergelaufen. Er bemerkte dass die Beiden nicht nachkamen und blieb stehen. Irgendetwas rief er ihnen zu und genau in diesem Moment landete einer von Gwarps Wurfbäumen genau auf Ron.

Dort wo Ron noch vor einer Sekunde, stand lag jetzt ein großer Baum. Harry wurde schlecht. Das konnte sein Freund unmöglich überlebt haben.

Hermine stieß einen fürchterlichen Schrei aus, der den Riesen anscheinend wieder zur Vernunft kommen lies, da keine Bäume mehr vorbei flogen. Hermine erwachte zuerst aus der Erstarrung. Sie rannte los. Harrys Gehirn begann nun ebenfalls wieder zu arbeiten. Am Baum angekommen sah er, dass Ron in einer Mulde unter den Baum lag. Hermine beugte sich hinunter.

„Ron, Ron geht es dir gut?", doch Ron antwortete ihr nicht. Harry versuchte mit Hagrid, der wieder bei Bewusstsein war, den Baum von Ron zu heben aber sie schafften es nicht.

„Las ihn nicht tot sein, oh bitte laß ihn nicht tot sein", jammerte Hermine neben Ron leise.

Gwarp kam herüber getrampelt und machte ein dümmliches Gesicht. Schien dann aber zu verstehen und lupfte den Baum locker in die Höhe.

Ron lag kreidebleich in die Erde gedrückt, aus seinem Mundwinkel und der Nase lief Blut.

„Oh, oh", sagte Hagrid und das klang nicht sehr beruhigend.

Hermine riss Rons Oberkörper in die Höhe und drückte ihn an sich, Tränen rannen Ihr Gesicht herab als sie schluchzte,

„Ron, bitte sei nicht tot. Du kannst nicht tot sein, ich habe dich doch lieb und du weißt es nicht mal."

Unterdessen öffnete Ron noch etwas benommen die Augen mit einem überraschten Ausdruck und sagte leise:

"Was hast du da eben gesagt? Ich glaube mein Kopf hat doch etwas abbekommen."

Harry und Hagrid schauten sich grinsend an. Das die Beiden sich mochten war außer ihnen selbst, wahrscheinlich allen anderen klar gewesen.

Hermine blickte etwas verwirrt von einem zum anderen und sagte dann verlegen:

„ Jetzt hat es auch keinen Zweck mehr es zu leugnen. Ja, du Kindskopf, ich glaube ich habe mich in dich verliebt."

Als Antwort zog Ron sie ganz fest an sich und drückte ihr unbeholfen einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Hagrid rief lachend: „Jetzt aber Schluss damit ihr beiden, auseinander, so was am helllichten Tag. Wir bringen dich aber vorsichtshalber doch in den Krankenflügel Ron. Komm Harry hilf mir mal."

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Gwarp der aber schon wieder mit etwas anderem beschäftigt war. Er blickte auf und sagte,

„Schulligung On."

Dabei zeigte er in einem breiten Lächeln seine backsteingroßen gelben Zähne. Es sollte eine freundliche Geste sein, sah aber ziemlich erschreckend aus.

Auf dem Weg vom Wald zur Hütte beschlossen sie den Tee bei Hagrid auf ein andermal zu verschieben.

„Sag mal Hagrid", fragte Harry auf dem Weg zum Schloss, „ was war das für ein riesiger Wolf?"

„Oh du meinst Fenris. Seine Art lebt schon seit Anbeginn der Zeit. Sie tragen eine Magie die man als Urmagie bezeichnen könnte. Sie ist so mächtig, rein und eine der ersten Formen der Magie die es gab. Aber es gab nie viele von ihnen, doch nun ist Fenris der Letzte. Er war schon immer der Anführer. Die Meisten der Wölfe wurden von Riesen in einer großen Schlacht getötet. Die Muggel nannten das Ragnarök. Riesen und Fenriswölfe sind spinnefeind, müsst ihr wissen. Nun und seine Partnerin wurde getötet, als Lord Voldemort versucht hat sie zu fangen. Weibchen dieser Spezies sind viel kleiner und bei weitem friedlicher als die Männchen. Da alles an ihnen viel Magie besitzt, sogar ihr Fell, wollte Voldemort Fenra benutzen um mächtige Zaubertränke zu brauen. Sie besitzen viel Macht, diese Wölfe müsst ihr wissen, benutzen sie aber so gut wie nie. Normalerweise mag er mich. Wir haben schon lange Gespräche geführt. Aber wegen Gwarp ist er ziemlich gereizt. Na ja ich bin ja auch gereizt, wenn ich Hunger habe"

„Du bist ihm nicht böse?", fragte Harry ungläubig und sah auf Hagrids blutenden Arm.

„Blödsinn, dass hat er gar nicht so gemeint. Wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen ist der Kratzer schon längst vergessen.", tönte Hagrid gut gelaunt.

x

Sie gingen weiter Richtung Schloss. Zum Glück entließ Madam Pomfrey Ron nach kurzer Untersuchung wieder. Er hatte zu seinem Glück nur ein paar Kratzer abbekommen. Die Geschichte mit dem Sturz hatte die Heilerin ihnen nicht ganz abgekauft. Sie wollten aber Hagrid nicht in Bedrängnis bringen. Bis jetzt wusste außer Professor Dumbledore niemand, dass Hagrid seinen Bruder mit in den verbotenen Wald gebracht hatte. Die meisten Zauberer konnten Riesen nicht ausstehen. Was Harry nach Gwarps Ausraster auch ein wenig verstehen konnte. Wobei der Riese Fortschritte machte, wie er sich eingestehen musste

x

Der nächste Morgen kam grau und regnerisch daher. Kaum ein Gryffindor hatte gute Laune. Als Harry und Ron die Treppe in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunterging, hörte er Ginny und Hermine aufgeregt miteinander sprechen. Während er sich den beiden näherte, sprach ihn Hermine an.

„Stell dir mal vor, Malfoy dieses Miststück hat Ginnys Katze Silky mit Echsenzaubertrank überschüttet, nun sieh dir mal das an!"

Das schöne weiße Fell Silkys hatte lauter Löcher aus denen grüne, große Reptilienschuppen ragten. Man hätte meinen können ihre Haut wäre eine Patchworkarbeit, aus weisem Seidenfell und grünen Schuppen genäht. Außerdem züngelte sie mit einer Echsenzunge. Krumbein schlich besorgt um sie und schien sie zu trösten. Die beiden Katzen kamen Harry manchmal merkwürdig vor.

Ginny stand da und dicke tränen kullerten ihr die Wangen hinunter. Sie schluchzte herzzerreißend.

Hermine nahm sie in den Arm und tröstete sie. Ron wandte sich ab.

„Diese miese Ratte. Wenn dieser Abschaum mir über die Füße läuft. Ich weiß gar nicht was, aber ich werde ihm etwas antun", tobte er.

„Gehen wir heute Mittag mit ihr zu Hagrid, er kann ihr bestimmt helfen", sagte Harry tröstend zu Ginny.

Harry war sich sicher, Ron würde sich mit Draco prügeln, wenn er ihn sah. Das würde aber Ärger geben.

So ging er mit gemischten Gefühlen hinter den Anderen her zum Frühstück. Als sie die große Halle betraten, saß Malfoy am Tisch der Slytherins. Um ihn herum saßen Crabbe, Goyle und Bullstrode.

„Ach sieh mal wer da kommt", sagte Millicent Bullstrode scheinheilig.

„Na wo sie wohl die Etze haben? Oder war es eine Kachse?", fragte Malfoy lachend, auf Silky anspielend.

Die vier Slytherins konnten sich vor Lachen kaum auf den Bänken halten.

Das war genau das, was Harry befürchtet hatte. Ron wollte sofort losstürmen und sich auf Malfoy stürzen.

Hermine und Harry hatten alle Hände voll zu tun Ron wieder in Richtung der Tür zu schieben.

„Beruhige dich wieder Ron", sagte Hermine und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Daran musste Harry sich erst noch gewöhnen.

„Nein, seht euch das mal an. Weaselby hat sich das Schlammblut geangelt", rief Draco, der aufgestanden war und in ihre Richtung kam.

„Halt die Klappe Malfoy", zischte Harry.

Aber Draco ließ sich nicht bremsen.

„Es ist ja schon klar, dass du nichts Vernünftiges abbekommst. Aber das du so verzweifelt bist?"

„Bist wohl eifersüchtig Malfoy, weil dich keine ausstehen kann?", sagte Hermine kühl.

„Süße, wenn ich wollte, hätte ich an jeder Hand ein Dutzend. Aber mir ist noch keine über den Weg gelaufen, die es wert gewesen wäre."

Harry war sich nicht ganz sicher, aber er glaubte, es war die Anrede Süße die Ron zum ausrasten brachte. Sein ganzer Zorn auf Malfoy brach aus ihm heraus. Wie ein Berserker stürzte er sich auf Draco. Schubste nebenbei Goyle zur Seite, der alleine schon einen guten Kopf größer war als Ron. Crabbe packte ihn noch an den Schultern. Aber seine Faust traf Dracos Gesicht trotzdem mit voller Wucht. Blut quoll aus seiner Nase. Harry zog Ron schnell aus der Gefahrenzone. Crabbe hatte ausgeholt und der Schwinger verfehlte Rons Gesicht nur um Haaresbreite.

Hermine hakte Ron auf der einen Seite unter, Harry auf der anderen. So zogen sie den sich widerstrebenden Ron ein Stück von den Slytherins weg.

„Das werdet ihr noch büßen", brüllte er hinter ihnen her.

„Wenigstens kann er jetzt nicht mehr mit dem Einfluss seines Vaters drohen", sagte Ron und grinste gemein.

Doch das hinter Draco auftauchende Gesicht von Professor McGonagall lies ihn verstummen. Empört warf sie einen kühlen Blick auf ihre Gryffindors.

„Dürfte ich erfahren, was hier los ist? Mr Potter, Mr Weasley?"

„Harry hat nichts damit zu tun. Malfoy hat sich über Hermine lustig gemacht und da habe ich die Beherrschung verloren.", gab er leise zu.

„Dann werde ich ihnen aber trotzdem fünfzehn Punkte abziehen müssen. Mr Weasley es geht wirklich nicht, dass sie sich hier Prügeln.", Draco grinste ihn schadenfroh an, „Sie müssen sich gar nicht so freuen Mr Malfoy. Ihnen werden ebenfalls fünfzehn Punkte abgezogen. Wegen wiederholtem beleidigen einer Mitschülerin."

Die Professorin überhörte den Protest des blonden Slytherin und ging zum Lehrertisch zurück. Mit knurrendem Magen gingen Ron, Hermine und Harry direkt und ohne Frühstück zum Unterricht.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wenn Ihr es bis hierher geschafft habt, dankt an ein Review. grins.


	3. Der Unfall

Ein Review wie schön. Danke **heimess**:Hoffentlich liest du weiter. Die Zentauren werden noch eine Rolle spielen.

**Der Unfall**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Sirius stand am Bogen und fiel langsam rückwärts um. Harry rannte und rannte so schnell er konnte, doch der Abstand wurde immer größer. Sirius Schulter berührte schon den Vorhang. Alles geschah in Zeitlupe, so schnell er auch rennen wollte, es war als ob seine Füße in Matsch feststecken würden, jeden Schritt musste er erkämpfen. Sein Pate rief immer wieder seinen Namen und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus, aber Harry konnte ihn nicht erreichen. Endlich angekommen. verschwand Sirius gerade hinter dem Vorhang. Harry wollte seine Hand hindurchstrecken um ihn herauszuziehen, doch eine innere Stimme hielt ihn davon ab._

Schweißgebadet erwachte Harry, solche Träume hatte er öfter. Er würde Remus schreiben, ihm ging Sirius Tod auch sehr nahe. Außerdem fand er immer die passenden Worte, um Harry aufzumuntern. Harry mochte ihn wirklich sehr. Wenn Dumbledore einverstanden war, würde er die nächsten Sommerferien zu einem Großteil bei Remus verbringen.

Es war ein kühler, leicht nebeliger Herbstmorgen. Das erste Quidditchspiel des Jahres stand an. Da er die ganze Nacht nicht gut geschlafen hatte, machte sich Harry müde auf den Weg zum Spielfeld. Die kühle Morgenluft würde ihm hoffentlich helfen wach zu werden. Die Mannschaft traf sich in der Umkleide. Ginny saß neben Enid auf der Bank, sie hatten die Köpfe aneinander gelehnt und waren ohne Zweifel wieder eingeschlafen. Ron zitterte vor Aufregung so sehr, dass zweimal seinen Quidditchumhang fallen ließ, bis er es endlich an hatte. Dies war sein erstes Spiel als Kapitän. Harry verstand seine Aufregung, musste aber dennoch lachen. Ron hielt noch eine etwas konfuse Ansprache, um die Mannschaft anzustacheln. Aber alle wussten wie wichtig es war, gerade gegen die Slytherins zu gewinnen. Endlich waren alle fertig und sie betraten die Spielfläche.

Die Slytherins blickten grimmig herüber. Die Gryffindors bleckten ihrerseits die Zähne. Der Lärm der Zuschauer war überwältigend. Harry hörte das Brüllen der Löwenhüte. Lunas Exemplar hatte einigen so gut gefallen, dass sie sich auch welche machen ließen.

Terry Boot war die neue Stadionsprecherin, da Lee Jordan die Schule verlassen und im Ministerium angefangen hatte zu arbeiten. Sie heizte die Stimmung gekonnt an. Die Schülerin aus Ravenclaw unterstrich die Konkurrenz zwischen den beiden Teams, wobei sie keinen Hehl daraus machte, für wen sie die Daumen drückte.

Das ganze Stadion schien auf der einen Hälfte ein rot-goldenes und auf der anderen ein grün-silbernes Meer zu sein. Die Fans wollten sich mit ihren Schals Maskottchen und dem Geschrei gegenseitig überbieten.

Die Mannschaftskapitäne mussten sich die Hand geben. Für Harry sah es so aus als ob Malfoy und Ron versuchten, sich gegenseitig die Hände zu zerquetschen. Die restlichen Teammitglieder starrten sich hasserfüllt an. Bevor er wieder zu seinen Kameraden ging, blickte Malfoy Ginny an und machte laut,

„Miau, na was macht deine „Katze"?"

Er wandte sich ab und lachte laut und schallend. Ginny drehte sich weg, um die Tränen zu verbergen, die in dicken Tropfen ihre Wangen hinunter kullerten. Harry und Seamus hatten alle Hände voll zu tun, um Ron unter Kontrolle zu halten. Da Malfoy Nase noch dick und geschwollen war, wäre es nicht weiter aufgefallen, aber ohne Hüter hätten sie das Spiel sofort verloren.

Dieser Vorfall stachelte die ganze Mannschaft noch mal so richtig auf, alle wollten es den Slytherins heimzahlen.

Gleich in den ersten fünf Minuten wäre es Colin zweimal fast gelungen, Malfoy mit dem Klatscher vom Besen zu holen.

Es stand fünfzig zu zwanzig gegen Gryffindor. Man merkte, dass die neue Mannschaft noch nicht ganz zusammen spielte.

Harry schwebte über den anderen. Da sah er den Schnatz, dicht über den Zuschauern schweben. Er schoss los und flitzte dicht über den Köpfen seiner Mitschüler hinweg hinter dem kleinen goldenen Ball her. Die Menge brüllte vor Begeisterung. Viele feuerten ihn an. Nur vereinzelt hörte man die Pfiffe der Slytherins.

Mittlerweile hatte auch Draco Malfoy mitbekommen, was los war und stürzte hinter Harry her.

Sein Nimbus zweitausendundeins hatte gegen Harrys Feuerblitz keine Chance. Doch der Schnatz machte einen Bogen und flog direkt auf Draco zu. Harry flog eine Kehrtwende und schoss hinter dem Schnatz her genau auf Malfoy zu. Dieser streckte schon den Arm aus um den kleinen goldenen Ball zu greifen. Da sah er Harry mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf sich zurasen.

Nur nicht ausweichen, der Schnatz gehört mir. Rache für Ginny und Silky.

Dracos Augen wurden immer größer und im letzten Moment zog er seinen Besen nach unten, um Harry auszuweichen.

Gut so,dachte Harry und schloss seine Finger um den Schnatz.

Terry Boots Stimme überschlug sich, als sie losjubelte. Der Lärm der Zuschauer wurde so laut, dass man Terry kaum noch hören konnte, obwohl ihre Stimme magisch verstärkt war.

Die Gryffindorspieler glitten langsam Richtung Boden und jubelten. Kurz bevor Ginny den Boden erreichte, schoss Draco von hinten auf sie zu und rempelte sie vom Besen. Völlig überrascht von diesem Angriff prallte sie hart auf den Boden und schrie laut auf. Ihr Bein schien gebrochen.

Madam Hooch pfiff sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Mit hochrotem Gesicht flog sie auf Malfoy zu. Sie sah aus, als ob sie ihn in der Luft zerreißen wollte.

Ron, Harry, Seamus und Colin rannten zu Ginny und schauten sie besorgt an. Madam Hooch kam herüber gerannt und untersuchte Ginnys Bein.

„Oh, oh ein komplizierter Beinbruch. Sie muss sofort in den Krankenflügel. Macht Platz lasst uns durch."

Die Gryffindor -Mannschaft begleitete Ginny. Doch Madam Pomfrey warf alle außer Ron hinaus. So gingen sie sich umziehen und dann in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Professor McGonagall betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ich möchte euch nur bekannt geben, dass der Hauslehrer der Slytherins, Professor Snape Draco Malfoy gebührend bestrafen wird. Ich bitte darum, keine persönlichen Racheaktionen zu starten. Jeder, der Ärger macht, wird von mir entsprechend bestraft werden. Das wäre schon alles."

Sie verließ den Raum durch das Loch hinter dem Bild.

„Glaubt sie echt, Snape wird Malfoy bestrafen? Der wird ihm ein dickes Lob aussprechen", sagte Harry aufgebracht zu Hermine. Diese nickte bitter mit dem Kopf.

Als Ron am Abend vom Krankenflügel kam, warteten Hermine und Harry vor dem Kamin. Hermine las ein Buch über die Geschichte der Hauselfen. Zu Harry und Rons Freude hatte sie die B.Elfe.R Aktion aufgegeben, dachte aber anscheinend nur über etwas Neues in diese Richtung nach. Harry schrieb einen Brief an Lupin.

_Hallo Remus,_

_Draco Malfoy, dieser Mistkäfer, hat es auf Ginny abgesehen. Keiner weiß warum, sie hat ihm nichts getan. Heute beim Spiel hat er sie so hinterhältig gefoult. Sie wurde dabei verletzt. Er ist echt eine Mistkröte. Vor kurzem hat er ihre Katze_ _Silky mit einem Echsenzaubertrank ziemlich verunstaltet. Wenn er so weiter macht, kann ich für Ron nicht mehr garantieren. _

_Apropos Ron, er und Hermine sind jetzt offiziell ein Paar. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit schon den Verdacht, dass sie sich mögen._

_Freue mich darauf, Dich an Weihnachten zu sehen. _

_Dein Harry_

Ron trat ein und kam zu ihnen herüber. Hermine gab ihm einen Kuss. Er schniefte als er sagte:

„Sie hatte ganz schön starke Schmerzen. Madam Pomfrey sagt, sie könne bis morgen Abend wieder raus. Aber es wäre ein hässlicher Bruch gewesen. Ich könnte diesen hinterhältigen fiesen Typen erwürgen."

Hermine nahm Ron in den Arm und hielt ihn fest.

Harry zog sich leise und unauffällig zurück.

Aber nicht in die Schlafkammern, sondern in den Flur. Er wollte zur Eulerei und den Brief an Remus abschicken. Doch kaum war er um die Ecke gebogen, hörte er die ihm vertraute Stimme des Hauselfen Dobby.

„Harry Potter, Dobby freut sich sie zu sehen."

„Wie oft habe ich dich schon gebeten mich zu duzen Dobby?"

„Harry Potter ist zu gütig. Ich werde du zu Ihnen sagen Sir"

„Na, gut", sagte Harry resigniert, „wie geht es dir denn Dobby?"

„Sehr gut danke der Nachfrage. Haben sie schon gehört, was mit dem Meister geschehen ist?"

Der Hauself flüsterte hinter vorgehaltener Hand, als ob er ein Geheimnis verraten würde.

„Dobby, die Malfoys sind nicht mehr deine Gebieter. Du bist frei, vergiss das nicht."

„Ja, das weiß Dobby, aber es ist Gewohnheit."

„Wie geht es Winky eigentlich?"

„Gut Sir. Sie gewöhnt sich langsam daran frei zu sein"

„Das freut mich für sie. Ich muss jetzt aber weiter bevor es zu spät wird. Ich will noch zur Eulerei. Bis demnächst Dobby."

„Auf Wiedersehen Harry Potter."

Er schaute dem Hauselfen nach und ging dann weiter. Gedankenversunken lief er durch die Flure. Plötzlich stand Luna vor ihm.

„Hallo Harry, was machst du denn so spät noch hier?"

„Ähm….ich…wollte nur….also….wegen dem Brief….an Lupin", stotterte Harry.

„Wegen des Briefs. Was ist denn so wichtig?"

Harry wurde es heiß, seine Hände begannen zu schwitzen und der Mund wurde ganz trocken.

„Hab ihm nur die Sache mit Ginny geschrieben und so", sagte Harry etwas zu stürmisch.

„Ah wegen Ginny", sagte Luna und grinste.

_/ Ich muss wie ein Idiot auf sie wirken /_, dachte Harry.

„Ich geh dann mal zurück und mache noch ein paar Aufgaben.", sagte Luna und drehte sich um.

Harry stand etwas verwirrt da und starrte ihr nach. Solch einen peinlichen Auftritt hatte er das letzte Mal im Kaffee mit Cho.

/ Im Umgang mit Mädchen bin ich echt ein Looser / dachte er und ging zur Eulerei.

Hedwig schuhute ihm begeistert entgegen und reichte ihm gleich das Bein. Harry band den Brief fest.

„Bring ihn zu Remus. Sei vorsichtig, dass dir nichts passiert."

Die Schneeeule flog davon. Harry ging zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Da keiner mehr unten war, ging er die Treppe hoch in das Turmzimmer. Ron lag auf seinem Bett auf dem Rücken und schlief, ein dickes Buch Auswirkungen der Moderne auf die Welt der Zauberer , lag auf seinem Gesicht. Harry nahm das Buch und legte es auf den Tisch. Er sah Ron an und dachte:

/ Hat er es gut, hat eine Freundin und musste sie noch nicht mal fragen. Außerdem kennt er sie gut und konnte sich diesen ganzen Kennenlernquatsch sparen. /


	4. Das Ende des Spions und Lunas Vision

Noch ein Review. Danke **Coop**. Allen Reviewern und Schwarzlesern, viel Spaß:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Das Ende des Spions und Lunas Vision**

Hannah Abott und Susan Bones packten ihre Geräte zusammen und stöhnten über die folgende Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Harry wäre auch froh über noch eine Stunde Kräuterkunde gewesen. Lieber roch er stundenlang nach Drachenmist, Professor Sprouts Lieblingsdünger, als auch nur fünf Minuten Zaubertränke zu haben. Das lag weniger am Fach als mehr am Lehrer. Harry hasste Snape vom ersten Augenblick an. Wie sich später herausstellte, hatte der Professor eine dunkle Vergangenheit. Während Voldemorts erstem Versuch der Machtübernahme, war Snape ein Todesser gewesen. Wie viele Zauberer der Tränkemeister gefoltert oder gar getötet hatte wusste Harry nicht, aber er hatte das dunkle Mal an ihm gesehen, dass Voldemort seinen Todessern in den Unterarm brannte. Noch vor dem Sturz des Dunklen Lords lief Snape über und arbeitete als Spion für Dumbledore, der ihm vertraute. Warum wusste Harry nicht, doch Snape genoss das Vertrauen des Schulleiters.

Ein lautes Klirren ließ ihn herumfahren. Neville Longbottom hatte beim Kehren mit dem Besenstiel ein Fenster des Gewächshauses zertrümmert. Harry musste lachen, Neville war ein guter Zauberer geworden, aber seine Ungeschicklichkeit wurde er nicht los.

Ron stöhnte neben ihm über den großen Berg an Hausaufgaben, die Professor Sprout ihnen aufgegeben hatte.

„Na kommt", sagte er zu Ron und Hermine die sich gerade stritten, da Ron in Hermines Augen den nötigen Fleiß bei den Aufgaben vermissen ließ.

Genervt betraten sie den Kerker in dem Professor Snape Zaubertränke unterrichtete. Der Raum war genauso finster und unheimlich wie der Lehrer fand Harry nicht zum ersten Mal.

Dieser stand am Pult und sein Gesicht nahm diesen mal – sehen – wen – ich –heute – quäle Ausdruck an. Harry setzte sich an seinen Platz und begann mit der gestellten Aufgabe. Aufmerksam las er die Zutaten die auf der Tafel standen. Dann begann er Mistelblätter zu schnippeln, Gänsekraut zu hacken und Drachenherz zu schneiden. Als er gerade dabei war Fledermausmilch abzumessen, fing seine Narbe an zu schmerzen. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit ab und an geziept, aber nicht mehr richtig geschmerzt. Bloß nichts anmerken lassen dachte er sich, vor allem nicht vor Snape. Er biss fest die Zähne aufeinander, doch es kam ihm vor, als ob jemand eine Schraube in seinen Kopf bohren würde. Er stöhnte laut auf und hielt sich beide Hände an die Stirn, seine Knie wurden weich, er krallte sich am Tisch fest und versuchte aufrecht stehen zu bleiben. Seine Augen waren so mit Tränen gefüllt, er konnte nichts mehr sehen, schließlich stürzte er doch zu Boden. Er hörte Hermine aufschreien.

Doch nein, das war nicht Hermine.

Wer war diese Frau die da schrie?

Es war auch nicht seine Mutter. Wo war er überhaupt? In einem großen Raum der von Kerzen, Fackeln und Schalen mit brennendem Öl erhellt wurden. Es roch muffig und stickig wie in einem der unbenutzten Kerker. Vor einer der Schalen sah er die Frau, die schrie. Er kannte sie, es war Narzissa Malfoy, Dracos Mutter. Sie hielt die Hände vors Gesicht und schluchzte herzerweichend. In einem Kreis aus Männern mit Umhängen lag ein Anderer auf dem Boden und krümmte sich vor Schmerz. Dann sah Harry zwischen den Umhangträgern ein Gesicht, ein Gesicht das er nie vergessen würde, eigentlich war es kein menschliches Gesicht mehr, sondern eine Fratze. Eine Fratze mit glühend roten Augen und schlangenhaften Zügen. Voldemort.

Wie kam er nur hierher, was war hier los?

War das Realität oder phantasierte er?

Voldemort hielt seinen Zauberstab auf den Mann auf dem Boden. Seine Stimme klang hart, kalt und erbarmungslos.

„Du willst mir weismachen, du wusstest nicht dass dein bester Freund ein Spion ist? …Dein Busenkumpel Severus Snape, diesen stinkenden Verräter! …Er ist ein Freund Dumbledores und du plauderst ihm alles aus. …Glaubst du ich brauche Gefolgsleute die so dumm sind? Crucio"

Der Mann wandte sich vor Schmerzen und schrie laut auf. Harry kannte auch ihn, es war Lucius Malfoy der den Zorn Voldemorts zu spüren bekam. Sein heller fast weißer Haarschopf hing ihm wirr ins Gesicht, das war der Grund weshalb Dracos Mum so außer sich war.

Voldemort lachte laut und grausam, während sich Mr Malfoy unter dem Fluch krümmte. Einige der Todesser johlten und erfreuten sich an seinen Schmerzen. Harry tat er leid, er kannte diese Schmerzen. Der dunkle Lord hatte ihn mit demselben Fluch gequält, kurz nachdem er wieder Gestalt angenommen hatte, damals auf dem Friedhof. Nun folterte er seinen Gefolgsmann.

Jemand musste Snape verraten haben und da Snape oft mit Lucius verkehrte, stand anscheinend für den Dunklen Lord fest, dass Malfoy ebenfalls ein Verräter war.

Harry blickte wie gebannt dem Schauspiel zu, als Voldemort seinen Zauberstab senkte, aber nur um plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung den tödlichen Fluch anzuwenden.

Es erklang laut vernehmlich „AVADA KEDAVRA" und von Lucius Malfoy war ein letztes vernehmliches Ausatmen zu hören.

Seine Frau lief schreiend los und versuchte die Tür zu erreichen, als ihre Schwester Bellatrix Lestrange, die Mörderin von Harrys Paten Sirius Black, ihr ebenfalls den tödlichen Fluch hinterherschickte. Dieser ging daneben, prallte aber an einem Spiegel ab und streifte Mrs Malfoy. Sie konnte noch weiterlaufen und verschwand gefolgt von einigen Todessern.

Voldemort donnerte:

„Tötet sie und tötet auch diesen Verräter Snape. …Ich möchte ihn nie wieder sehen, töte ihn gleich, wenn ihr ihn habt. …Je schmerzvoller, desto besser "

Jemand rief einen Namen, Harry konnte es nicht verstehen. Aber es war nicht irgendein Name, es war sein Name.

Wer rief nach ihm?

Er öffnete die Augen und sah Snapes besorgtes Gesicht direkt über ihm. In seinen Augen war etwas, das Harry noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte. Echte, ehrliche Sorge um jemanden. Harry hob sein Gesicht näher an das von Snape, damit er nicht so laut sprechen musste:

„Voldemort …hat Malfoy…getötet…..er weiß es … er will…dich…. er hat sie…losgeschickt …dich zu töten."

Das Brennen seiner Narbe ließ ihn fast ohnmächtig werden. Er sah Snapes Gesicht vor sich, weiß und unbeweglich wie aus Marmor. Wortlos starrte er Harry an, diesen Ausdruck in Snapes schwarzen Augen konnte er nicht deuten.

Wie konnte er so ruhig bleiben, da er jetzt wusste was geschehen war?

Doch der Professor richtete sich auf und bellte in die Klasse.

„Die Stunde ist beendet."

Daraufhin verschwanden mit einer einzigen Handbewegung alle Zutaten für die Zaubertränke von den Tischen.

„Ihr habt den Rest der Zeit frei. Ich muss Potter in den Krankenflügel bringen."

Eine Bahre erschien, auf die er Harry hob.

„Weasley, Granger, Sie gehen und sagen Professor Dumbledore, dass Harry im Krankenflügel ist."

Mit diesen Worten ging er aus dem Kerker und ließ Harry vor sich herschweben. Harry hätte ihn gerne gefragt, ob es ihm keine Angst machte, wagte sich aber nicht ihn anzusprechen.

Harrys Narbe schmerzte fast nicht mehr, aber er fühlte sich matt und ausgelaugt. Er blickte Snape von der Seite aus an, konnte seinen Blick aber immer noch nicht einordnen. Hatte er seinen von ihm meistgehassten Lehrer eben geduzt, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Unter normalen Umständen wäre Professor Snape deshalb explodiert und hätte ihm Strafarbeiten bis zur Ewigkeit aufgebrummt.

Madam Pomfrey stürzte sofort auf Harry zu.

„Potter, Severus, was ist passiert? Warum sind Sie beide so blass im Gesicht?"

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie Harry von der Bahre auf ein leeres Bett schweben. Sie zwang auch Snape in das Bett daneben. Dieser protestierte zwar lautstark, aber gegen die aufgedrehte Schulheilerin hatte auch er keine Chance. Sie versorgte ihre beiden Patienten gerade mit reichlich Schokolade, als die Tür sich öffnete und Dumbledore gefolgt von Hermine und Ron eintrat. Sein Gesicht war angespannt und der Schreck stand in seinen Augen.

„Harry was ist passiert?", sagte er ernst, „Wie konnte das geschehen? Du konntest doch so gut abwehren."

Harry erzählte die ganze Geschichte. Als er geendet hatte, war Snape noch weißer im Gesicht und Hermine hatte Tränen in den Augen. Dumbledores Gesicht verdunkelte sich.

„Hermine, Ron geht zu Professor McGonagall und erzählt ihr alles. Sie soll veranlassen, dass nach Narzissa Malfoy gesucht wird, vielleicht ist es noch nicht zu spät."

Die beiden rannten los. Dumbledore wandte sich Harry zu, der sich erschöpft auf seine Ellbogen stützte, um den Kopf besser heben zu können.

„Wie konnte das geschehen?"

„Ich … ich weiß nicht … ich … ich habe mich auf die Zaubertrankzutaten … konzentriert und …und war plötzlich an …. an diesem Ort. Er … er hat Mr. Malfoy eiskalt und …. und ohne zu … zu zögern einfach umgebracht …. er war doch ein treuer Anhänger. So … so wütend habe … ich ihn noch nicht … erlebt, meine Narbe … sie brannte wie … wie Feuer."

Harry sank auf sein Kissen zurück und blickte hinüber zum anderen Bett. Snape hatte sich aufgesetzt, war aber immer noch kreidebleich, seine Augen zuckten mittlerweile nervös hin und her. Seine Hände rieb er zitternd aneinander. Aus seinen Augen blickte die nackte Angst. Dumbledore setzte sich neben ihn und legte seinen Arm um ihn. Snape lehnte seinen Kopf an Dumbledore und schluchzte.

„Schon gut mein Junge, ich werde nicht zulassen, dass er dir etwas tut.", beruhigte Dumbledore ihn, zu Harry gewandt sagte er:

„Du bleibst erst mal hier und ruhst dich aus. Madam Pomfrey wird dich wieder gehen lassen, wenn es dir besser geht. Severus kannst du mit mir kommen?"

Der Tränkemeister nickte schwach. Dumbledore stand auf und half Snape auf die Beine. Der Schulleiter ging zur Tür und schob seinen jüngeren Kollegen vor sich her. Dumbledore stoppte und sagte zu Harry:

„Versprich mir, hierüber mit niemanden zu reden außer zu Ron und Hermine. Die Zwei sollen aber auch nichts raus posaunen."

Die beiden Männer verließen den Raum. Harry war erstaunt über Snape Gefühlsausbruch und seine Vertrautheit mit Dumbledore. Aber mehr darüber nachdenken konnte er nicht, vor Erschöpfung fielen ihm die Augen zu und er schlief ein.

Es war später Abend, als er wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam. Alle außer Ron und Hermine waren schon schlafen gegangen. Sie saßen noch am Kamin, standen gleich auf und begrüßten Harry.

„Wie geht es dir Harry?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Schon wieder ganz gut, nur noch etwas Kopfschmerzen."

„Hat den Snape irgendwas gesagt? …Der Schleimbeutel tut mir fast ein wenig leid. …Muss furchtbar sein wenn man weiß, dass Lord Voldemort und seine Todesser hinter einem her sind", sagte Ron und setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel.

„Danke, das weiß ich schon seit sechs Jahren!", murmelte Harry. Ron machte ein verlegenes Gesicht, „Gesagt hat er gar nichts, aber er ist fix und fertig. Er hat angefangen zu heulen und Dumbledore hat den Arm um ihn gelegt und ihn getröstet." Ron starrte Harry ungläubig an:

„Was? Snape hat geheult? Das glaub ich nicht."

Und auch Hermine war verdutzt.

„Dumbledore hat ihn mein Sohn genannt und gesagt er würde es nicht zulassen, dass Snape etwas geschieht", endete Harry und setzte sich ebenfalls in einen Sessel.

Ron schaute noch verwirrter und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Hermine, die am Kamin stand, sagte:

„Ich würde zu gerne wissen, was das zu bedeuten hat. Wobei es etwas Beruhigendes hat, dass Snape auch Nerven hat und nicht so obercool ist wie er immer tut."

„Glaube mir, ein heulender Snape ist nicht beruhigend, eher das Gegenteil. Übrigens hat Dumbledore gesagt, wir sollten nichts den anderen Schülern verraten. Haltet euch bitte daran."

Sie quatschten noch eine Zeit lang und gingen dann zu Bett.

Der nächste Morgen war sonnig und klar, aber eiskalt. Der Boden draußen war mit Reif überdeckt und am Ufer des Sees waren kleine, dünne Eisplatten zu erkennen. Harry zog ein paar dicke Socken an, schlüpfte in seine Schuhe und ging die Stufen hinab in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ginny, Ron, und Hermine warteten schon auf ihn.

„Kommt die Schlafmütze doch noch. Wir dachten schon, wir müssten dich holen kommen", feixte Ron.

„Oh nein, jetzt habe ich mein Buch vergessen", stöhnte Harry, „Geht schon vor, ihr habt lange genug auf mich gewartet, ich beeile mich und komme dann nach."

Er stapfte die Stufen wieder nach oben, während die drei kopfschüttelnd den Raum verließen. Er nahm das Buch von seinem Nachttischchen und ging die Treppe erneut hinunter. Er schlüpfte durch das Loch in der Wand und eilte durch den Flur Richtung Große Halle. Er wollte gerade um eine Ecke biegen als er Crabbe und Goyle hörte, wie sie jemanden fertig machten. Er blickte in den anderen Flur und erkannte Luna. Sie stand an der Wand und dicke Tränen kullerten ihre Wangen hinunter. Die beiden Gorillas hatten ihr den Zauberstab abgenommen und beschimpften sie aufs übelste. Harry spürte, wie Wut in ihm aufkochte er Zückte seinen Zauberstab und sprang ihr zur Seite und zischte:

„Verzieht euch ihr Dumpfnasen, sonst verpasse ich euch eine!" Sein ernstes Gesicht und die angespannte, drohende Stimme verpassten verfehlten nicht ihre Wirkung.

Die beiden Slytherins ließen Lunas Zauberstab fallen und zogen sich langsam zurück, aber nicht ohne ein Spottlied anzustimmen.

„Loony und Potty, Loony und Potty", hörte man sie singen bis sie verschwunden waren.

Er legte den Arm um sie und hielt sie fest.

„Geht es dir gut Luna? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?", sein Herz schlug schneller. Er hätte dasselbe für Ron oder Hermine getan, aber dabei hätte er nicht solche Schweißhände und Herzklopfen bekommen.

„Ist schon gut Harry", schluchzte Luna, „das bin ich schon gewöhnt. Aber trotzdem Danke.", dicke Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht.

Harry wischte sie sachte ab. Überrascht trat Luna einen Schritt zurück. Harry zog seine Hand zurück als hätte er Feuer angefasst.

_/ Wie konnte ich sie einfach so anfassen? Zumal sie es anscheinend nicht wollte. /_

Unsicher drehte sich Luna um und ging mit schnellen Schritten in Richtung Große Halle davon.

Harry blieb noch einen Moment stehen. Er konnte sich nicht helfen, er mochte Luna wirklich, aber irgendwie war sie schon arg spleenig. Oft machte sie ein Gesicht, als ob sie gar nicht anwesend war. Aber trotzdem war da etwas in ihr, was ihn anzog.

Mit diesen Gedanken betrat er die Große Halle. Der Lärmpegel war sehr beachtlich. Er ging zum Gryffindor -Tisch. Kaum saß Harry neben Ron, gingen Millicent Bullstrode, Pansy Parkinson und einige andere Slytherinmädchen vorbei.

„Sie mal an Weaselby und die olle Granger. Was für ein süßes Pärchen. Wohnen dann mit tausend Büchern und zehn Kindern in einem Gartenhäuschen."

Ron wollte gerade aufstehen um ihnen die Meinung zu sagen, doch Hermine legte ihre Hand auf seine und lächelte ihn an:

„Lass doch diese eifersüchtige Ziege, die ist doch nur neidisch, dass sie keinen abbekommt."

Ron wurde rot bis zu den Ohrenspitzen, was farblich zu seinen Haaren passte. Millicent und die anderen Slytherinmädchen zogen erhobenen Hauptes von dannen während sie sagte:

„Solch einen tollen Typen wie Draco Malfoy hätte die eh nicht gekriegt."

„Sind die und Malfoy ein Paar? Da hätte ich dem Kotzbrocken gar nichts Schlimmeres wünschen können. Die ist doch echt ätzend", sagte Ron laut und klang als ob es ihm bei dem Gedanken recht übel würde.

Harry lächelte und schaute zum Ravenclaw Tisch hinüber, an dem sich Luna gerade mit einem Erstklässer unterhielt.

Die Sonne ließ ihr blondes Haar golden schimmern. Langsam strich sie eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht hinter ihr Ohr.

„Harry! … Harry?", Hermine sah ihn fragend an, „Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du siehst aus, als ob du nicht ganz anwesend warst. Oder hast du was beobachtet?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte so glaubwürdig wie möglich auszusehen. Ob Hermine ihm glaubte oder nur nicht nachfragen wollte, wusste er nicht, aber sie fuhr fort:

„Ich habe mit meinen Eltern gesprochen. Sie kommen am Weihnachtsfest auch zum Grimmauldplatz. Dass heißt wir feiern ein richtig großes Fest. Fast alle Weasleys, Lupin, Tonks, Shacklebolt, meine Eltern, Bills Freundin Fleur Delacour und Fred bringt auch seine Freundin mit. Ich freue mich schon sehr."

„Ja, das wird ein schönes Fest.", sagte Harry gedankenabwesend. So ganz konnte er sich immer noch nicht vorstellen wieder das Haus seines Paten zu betreten.

An einem regnerischen Sonntagnachmittag saßen Ron, Ginny, Luna, Hermine, Neville und Harry bei einer Tasse Schokolade in der großen Halle. Wegen des schlechten Wetters waren sie nach dem Quidditchtraining am Vormittag sofort duschen gegangen. Nun saßen sie immer noch fröstelnd, bei Früchtekuchen und heißer Schokolade, am Gryffindor -Tisch. Krummbein und Silky saßen auf einem freien Stuhl neben Ginny und rieben schnurrend ihre Köpfe aneinander. Harry hatte wiederholt das Gefühl, dass die beiden miteinander tuschelten. Diese Katzen waren manchmal äußerst merkwürdig.

„Seid ihr auch schon so aufgeregt, dass wir nächste Stunde bei Professor McGonagall endlich Verwandlungen am Menschen üben dürfen?", fragte Hermine enthusiastisch und riss Harry aus seinen Gedanken, „Es wird auch langsam mal Zeit, wir haben die Theorie lange genug durchgekaut."

„Ja aber, du weißt, es ist der gefährlichste Teil der Verwandlungslehre. Wenn da was schief geht …", Neville schüttelte sich bei dem Gedanken.

„Bei dir geht bestimmt was schief, aber du übst ja zum Glück mit Harry und nicht mit mir", lästerte Ron und fing sich böse Blicke von Harry und Neville ein.

„War nur ein Joke.", murrte er.

„Ist ja schon gut. Stimmt es eigentlich, dass die Vorbereitungen auf die OWLs doppelt so schwierig sind, als die auf die ZAGs?", fragte Ginny und brütete weiter über einem dicken Buch.

„Wenn man sich mehr mit seinen Büchern beschäftigt wäre und weniger mit männlichen Schülern, fiele einem das Lernen bestimmt leichter.", damit setzte sich Ron das zweite Mal hintereinander ins Fettnäpfchen.

„Man kann sich eben nicht aussuchen, in wen man sich verliebt.", sagte Luna viel sagend und orakelhaft, streifte Harry dabei mit einem kurzen Blick. Sie war dieses Jahr ein wenig weltoffener, aber ab und zu war sie die alte spleenige Loony, doch das war Harry insgeheim egal. Gedankenversunken schmachtete er sie an, als sich ihre Augen plötzlich so weit nach oben drehten, bis nur noch das Weiße sichtbar war. Kerzengerade saß sie auf ihrem Stuhl und fing an mit seltsam tiefer Stimme an zu reden.

„Das Dunkel, dass sich erhoben hat, hat neue Helfer gefunden. Die Saat wird gesät, die Gemeinschaft erstarkt. Das Licht wird in den Tod gehen und einen alten Krieger finden. Doch wird ein Leben fast gegeben. Eine Schlacht wird Enden aber nicht der Krieg."

Harry hatte so etwas ähnliches schon einmal erlebt, bei Professor Trewlaney.

Erschrocken starrte Luna die Mitschüler an.

„Ihr habt das alle mitgekriegt?", fragte sie unsicher.

„Wieso, hattest du so was schon öfter?", Harry gab sich alle Mühe so ruhig und unbeeindruckt wie möglich zu klingen. Er wollte Luna nicht abschrecken.

Hermine fing sich als Nächste: „Geht es dir gut? Sollen wir dich auf die Krankenstation bringen?"

„Nein danke, mir geht es gut. Ich sehe ab und zu Dinge oder erzähle von Sachen, die ich nicht kenne oder die noch geschehen", sie holte tief Luft, „Aber meine Eltern meinten, es wäre besser, wenn ich nichts erzählen würde. Die anderen würden sonst nichts mit mir zu tun haben wollen und ich würde zu Außenseiterin werden. Na ja, das habe ich auch so geschafft, die meisten halten mich auch so für einen Freak."

„Willkommen im Club", sagte Harry mit sarkastischem Unterton.

„Hast du deshalb manchmal solch einen Blödsinn geredet?", fragte Ron geradeheraus.

„Ron!", empörten sich Ginny und Hermine.

„Lasst ihn", beschwichtigte Luna, „Er hat ja recht. Manchmal ist es gar nicht so einfach auseinander zuhalten, was Realität, Vision oder Fiktion ist."

Plötzlich fiel Harry das Gespräch mit Dumbledore wieder ein. Wenn jetzt Luna diejenige wäre. Eine neue große Seherin.

„Weiß Dumbledore es?", fragte er.

„Nein, glaubst du, dass es ihn interessiert?"

„Ich glaube schon. Wenn du willst, gehe ich mit dir hin", bot er an.

„Das wäre nett, danke", nahm sie dankbar an.

In Dumbledores Büro erzählten Luna und Harry von der Vision.

„Hm, hm, hm", brummelte der Schulleiter und blickte nachdenklich auf seine Hände.

„Könnte sie die Seherin aus der Vision sein?"

„Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht. Hast du nur Visionen oder auch Vorahnungen?", wollte Dumbledore wissen.

„Manchmal weiß ich was geschehen wird. Aber manchmal deute ich auch alles falsch. Oft komme ich den anderen Gedankenverloren vor. Doch es ist so schwierig zu unterscheiden", sie atmete tief durch. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie so offen darüber redete.

„Vielleicht wäre es einfacher für dich, wenn dir jemand helfen könnte, mit solchen Visionen umzugehen", sagte Harry.

„Fürs erste könnte Sybill helfen. Sie hat noch das Tagebuch der großen Seherin Cassandra. Vielleicht kann sie dir helfen. Wir sollten sie fragen gehen", schlug Dumbledore vor. Luna nickte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kann ich den einen oder anderen Schwarzleser zu einem Review bringen, wenn ich bettele? Gut, dann tue ich es: Biiiiiiiitteeeeeee


	5. Der zweite Schlag

Hallo, da bin ich wieder, danke drei Reviews, freu.

**Rainman70**: Das mit dem Schulanfang stimmt. Irgendwie hatte ich beim Schreiben mehr den ersten Film im Kopf als die Bücher. Tücke des Objekts. Ich fand nur den Anfang etwas schleppend. Vielleicht, weil es schleppend beim Schreiben vorwärts ging bis ich mal eingeschrieben war. Na ja, zu Snape, da hast du mich durchschaut. Er ist für mich die Interessanteste Figur in den Büchern. Ich versuche ihn nicht zu OOC werden zu lassen.

Danke auch an **Relaxer** und** Smin **danke. Ich versuche das meiste ins Net zu stellen, bis das neue Buch rauskommt. Sonst ist die Story ja obsolet.

Nun viel Spaß mit Teil fünf:

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Der zweite Schlag**

Der letzte Tag vor den Weihnachtsferien war beschaulich. Draußen lag hoch Schnee, im Schloss war alles Weihnachtlich geschmückt. Die Schüler waren schon in Ferienstimmung, die Gespenster schwebten Weihnachtslieder summend durch die Flure, nur der blutige Baron machte - diesen Unsinn - nicht mit. Sogar Peeves, der Poltergeist, hatte sich weihnachtlichen Unsinn ausgedacht. Entweder er überschüttete vorbeigehende mit ganzen Lawinen Zauberschnee, womit er einige Erst -und Zweitklässer stundenlang festsetzte, oder er vereiste die Stufen der großen Treppen. Was dazu führte, dass Madam Pomfrey Überstunden im Knochen wieder zusammenflicken machen musste. Einen besonders gemeinen Streich spielte er Professor Trewlaney, er hatte die Tritte ihrer Strickleiter zum Turmzimmer vereist und sie hatte sich den Arm, ein Bein und die Hüfte gebrochen. Deshalb bekam Peeves ziemlichen Ärger mit Dumbledore.

x

Am nächsten Morgen standen die beiden Weasleys, Hermine und Harry mit ihren Koffern in Dumbledores Büro. Der Schulleiter hielt es für sicherer, wenn Harry nicht mit dem Zug sondern mit Flohpulver reiste, was Harry aber lieber gewesen wäre. So verschwanden sie einer nach dem anderen im Kamin. Harry landete als letzter im Kaminzimmer des Hauses Black. Er bemühte sich so leise als möglich zu sein, als er durch die Halle ging, um das Bildnis der Mrs Black, Sirius Mutter, nicht zu wecken, was anderenfalls ein fürchterliches Spektakel vollführte.

Doch Lupin begrüßte ihn überschwänglich und drückte einen nach dem anderen an sich.

„Schön, dass ihr da seid. Los kommt rein, wegen der alten Schachtel braucht ihr euch keine Sorgen zu machen. Tonks hat es fertig gebracht den Vorhang zu verhexen. Sie verrät nur nicht wie sie die schwarze Magie überlisten konnte. So können wir aber endlich Besuch empfangen ohne ihr Geschrei."

„Das sieht ja toll aus hier. Richtig festlich mit den Girlanden und dem Zauberschnee.", sagte Hermine die neben Ron stand seine Hand hielt.

„Oh, die Kinder sind da!", flötete Mrs Weasley und stürmte in die Halle. Sie erblicke Ron und Hermine händchenhalten und erstarrte.

Ron färbte sich dunkelrot, schneller als ein Chamäleon, während Hermine auf ihre Fußspitzen starrte.

„ Hallo Mum", sagte Ron mit leiser Stimme.

„Guten Tag Mrs Weasley", sagte Hermine ohne aufzublicken.

Harry hatte das Gefühl sich ducken zu müssen, damit der Sturm über ihn hinweg brausen konnte. Doch Mr. Weasley ging an seiner Frau vorbei und sagte fröhlich:

„Na, dann sind ja jetzt drei meiner Söhne bald unter der Haube."

An so was hatte Harry noch gar nicht gedacht, aber es stimmte seine Eltern waren auch nur drei Jahre älter als sie jetzt, als sie geheiratet hatten. Grinsend blieb Mr Weasley vor Hermine stehen und drückte sie kurz an sich. Seine Frau hingegen sah immer noch so aus, als hätte sie ein ganzes Glas Zitronensaft getrunken.

„Eigentlich dachte ich du und Harry…", fuhr Mr. Weasley fort, „also wenn das keine Neuigkeit ist. Ah, die Anderen, kommt wir bringen eueren Kram auf die Zimmer."

Georg, Bill und Fleur und Fred und Angelia kamen die Treppe herunter. Harry ertappte sich dabei, dass seine Gedanken zu Luna abschweiften.

/Nein wir sind nur gute Freunde sonst nichts, dachte er und nahm einen der Koffer und schleppte ihn die Treppe hoch.

Als endlich alle Gepäckstücke verteilt waren und jeder wusste wo er schlief, versammelte sich die ganze Truppe in der Küche. Die Räume im Haus waren jetzt sauber, trocken und freundlich. Remus und Tonks hatten ganze Arbeit geleistet. Fred und George besprachen geschäftliche Dinge mit Mundungus, um was es sich dabei handelte, wollte kein anderer genau wissen. Mr. Weasley wandte sich voller Begeisterung den Grangers zu. Harry kam es so vor, als beobachtete Tonks ihn schon, seit er angekommen war. Remus der neben Harry saß, beugte sich zu ihm hinüber und sagte leise:

„Dumbledore hat vorhin mit mir geredet. Leider habe ich eine nicht ganz so tolle Nachricht für dich. Da Dumbledore über die Ferien nicht in Hogwarts sein kann, haben wir noch zwei Gäste bei uns."

„Und wen? Machs doch nicht so spannend. Los jetzt sag schon."

„Also Professor Woods kommt und….."

„Na jetzt sag schon und mach es nicht so spannend!", Harry wurde ärgerlich.

„Äh…mmh..nap….e.", nuschelte Lupin leise.

„Ich hab dich nicht verstanden."

„Snape", sagte Remus so laut, dass ihn jeder im Raum anstarrte.

Harry blieb die Spucke im Halse stecken, Ron lief vor Schreck der Schluck Butterbier den er gerade im Mund hatte, durch die Nase auf den Tisch.

„Was ist denn mit dem Schleimbeutel?", fragte Fred lauernd.

„Er kommt über die Weihnachtstage hierher", sagte Tonks fast beiläufig, grinste aber.

„Oh nein", rief George theatralisch, „Weihnachten wird dieses Jahr abgesagt, dafür haben wir den Teufel im Haus!"

„George!", donnerte Mrs. Weasley.

„Ist doch aber wahr", warf Ron ein, was zur Folge hatte, dass Hermine ihm unter dem Tisch ans Schienbein trat.

„ Na das kann ja heiter werden", brummte Mundungus, „lasst uns wenigstens jetzt noch eine Kleinigkeit in Ruhe essen."

Sie machten sich über die Sandwichs her.

Nach dem Essen kamen Willow und Snape an. Willow begrüßte alle herzlich und hatte einen ganzen Pack Geschenke dabei. Sie umarmte Bill, der ihr seine Freundin Fleur vorstellte. Snape stand neben seinem Koffer und blickte grimmig aus der Wäsche. Willow rollte die Augen und sagte:

„Schön hier zu sein. Können wir diese Stimmungskanone", sie deutete auf Snape, „im Keller einschließen? Sonst verdirbt er uns das ganze Fest."

Fred, Georg, Mundungus und Ron sahen aus als müssten sie beinahe platzen, so sehr mussten sie ihren Lachdrang unterdrücken. Aber auch Harry und Hermine hatte alle Mühe nicht laut loszulachen.

„Habe ja nicht darum gebeten hier zu sein" blaffte Snape, „ich werde die erlesene Gesellschaft bestimmt nicht stören. Wo ist mein Zimmer?", fügte er beleidigt hinzu.

„Ich würde sagen wir gehen alle ins Bett. Es war ein anstrengender Tag und der morgige wird nicht minder anstrengend", versuchte Molly Weasley zu besänftigen.

Auf den Treppen sagte Ron: „ Das darf doch nicht war sein. Wieso muss der ausgerechnet bei uns Weihnachten verbringen?"

„Man Ron, manchmal bist du echt langsam", sagte Hermine, „Er ist hier am sichersten. Da Dumbledore nicht in Hogwarts ist, kann ihm dort niemand beistehen. So ist er hier sicherer."

Wie immer war ihre Erklärung furchtbar logisch.

„Aber warum muss uns die Ferien versaut werden, nur damit der in Sicherheit ist", grummelte Ron und ging die Treppe hinauf.

Harry wurde m nächsten Morgen früh wach, ging zur Küche um sich ein Glas Milch zu holen bevor er die Anderen wecken und dann die Geschenke austauschen wollte. Er ging die Treppe hinunter und der Lufthauch ließ die verschneiten Tannengirlanden leise rascheln. Das Haus war jetzt wirklich schön und wohnlich. Nicht zu vergleichen mit dem muffigen, schäbigen alten Kasten der es bei seinem ersten Eintreffen war. Er betrat die Küche und blieb überrascht stehen. Was er da sah brachte ihn zum grinsen. Remus stand mitten in der Küche umarmte Tonks und die Beiden küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Harry wollte leise die Tür wieder schließen, da entdeckte ihn

Lupin.

„Harry … du ... so früh ... dachte nicht … nicht so wie du denkst. Also … ich … wollte."

Tonks machte einen Schritt stolperte über einen Stuhl und setzte sich mit einem Schwung auf den nächsten. Sie grinste, Remus hingegen sah aus wie eine rote Verkehrsampel.

„Ich werde nichts verraten", versicherte Harry, "Ehrenwort. Es freut mich für euch."

Seine Freude kam aus tiefstem Herzen, er mochte Remus schon von Anfang an. Tonks war wirklich sehr nett auch wenn sie ihm verändert vorkam. Wenigstens schien es ihr nichts auszumachen, dass ihre bessere Hälfte jeden Vollmond zu einem Werwolf mutierte. Das fand Harry echt bemerkenswert.

Harry lief gut gelaunt die Treppe wieder nach oben. Ihm war als ob sein Herz kleine Hüpfer vor Freude machen würde. Es war Weihnachten, er war mit seinen besten Freunden, Snape mal ausgenommen, zusammen, nur Luna war nicht da. Den letzten Gedanken strich er als bedeutungslos, wie er denn nur darauf gekommen war.

Ron saß auf seinem Bett, er war umgeben von einem Berg Geschenkpapier und packte schon kräftig aus.

„Ich bin gleich fertig, wenn du willst helfe ich dir bei deinen", rief er gut gelaunt ein Geschenkband das er über dem Kopf hängen hatte kräuselte sich an seinem linken Ohr.

Harry musste lächeln, nahm sein erstes Paket und wickelte das Papier ab. Sein Grinsen wurde stärker, es war ein selbst gestrickter Pulli von Mrs Weasley. Sie bemutterte ihn immer noch wie eines ihrer eigenen Kinder.

Nach dem Frühstück verschwanden Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Hermine, Bill und Remus in der Küche und begannen das Festmahl vorzubereiten, dessen Geruch schon bald durch das ganze Haus zog.

Der Rest der Gruppevertrieb sich die Zeit im Salon mit Spielen und Weihnachtgeschichten. Tonks zeigte den Grangers ihre Fähigkeiten als Morphmagus. Professor Snape war nach dem Frühstück verschwunden und betrat erst wieder den Salon, als Mrs Weasley ihn rufen ließ.

Das Essen wurde auf den festlich geschmückten Tisch gestellt. Mr. Weasley bestand auf einem gemeinsamen Weihnachtslied vor dem Essen. Woods wiegelte ab:

„Hat mich einer von euch schon mal singen gehört? Soll ich euch den Appetit verderben? Vergesst mich lieber."

Alle lachten, fast alle, Snape saß mit einem wehe - es - spricht - mich - einer - an Gesicht in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin. Nach dem Lied, das eher genuschelt als gesungen wurde, die einzigen brauchbaren Stimmen hatten Arthur, Molly und Remus, setzte sich auch der Tränkemeister an den Tisch

Alle wünschten sich frohe Weihnachten und die Paare gaben sich einen Kuss, auch Remus und Tonks. Alle außer Harry starrten die beiden an.

„Du wusstest es", zischte Hermine.

„Jep", sagte Harry kurz.

Snapes Augen blitzten kurz auf, als er sagte:

„Na, Tonks, ich hoffe du hast Maulkorb und Leine parat, in zwei Wochen ist Vollmond. Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich dir einen Flohkamm geschenkt."

Noch bevor jemand auch nur Luft holen konnte, um etwas zu erwidern, hatte Woods ihren Zauberstab gezogen und Snape einen Mundsperrefluch verpasst.

„Oh, halt doch dein neidisches Schandmaul, Snape. Wir hätten dich in deinem Zimmer lassen sollen!", blaffte sie ihn an

Harry blieb vor Schreck der Mund offen stehen, noch nie hatte er jemanden so mit Professor Snape sprechen gehört. Er blickte hinüber zu Hermine und Ron die ihn fragend anstarrten. Fred und Georg sahen aus, als ob sie jeden Moment laut loslachen würden. Während Molly Weasley Hilfe suchend von einem zum anderen blickte.

Snape löste mit seinem Stab den Fluch und grollte,

„Du Schlammbl ..."

Weiter kam er nicht, Remus hatte sich erhoben und sprach mit für ihn ungewöhnlich lauter und bestimmender Stimme:

„ES REICHT IHR BEIDEN. Heute ist Weihnachten. Also reißt euch zusammen. Und Willow, ich kann mich schon alleine gegen Severus wehren, wenn ich denke, es wäre wichtig was er sagt.", er holte kurz Luft, „Nun zu dir Severus, weder Tonks noch ich können etwas dafür, dass dich keine will. Das liegt vielleicht an deiner unvergleichlich liebenswürdigen Art. Doch heute Abend werden wir nur noch etwas sagen, wenn wir etwas Positives zu berichten haben. Einverstanden?"

Kingsley Shacklebolt erhob sich und sagte feierlich mit seiner dunklen Stimme:

"Ich werde jetzt beginnen den Truthahn zu tranchieren, das ist doch sehr positiv oder?"

Alle mussten lachen und die Anspannung war wie verflogen, nur Willow und Severus funkelten sich ab und zu noch böse an.

Kaum war der Nachtisch gegessen, machte sich Willow daran ihre Geschenke auszugeben, sie hatte vergessen sie zu verteilen.

Harry packte ein Buch aus mit dem Titel_ „Die hundert besten Zaubersprüche des Orient"_. Ron hatte _„Neue Trainingmethoden und Spielzüge im Quidditch"_ bekommen, während Hermine eine Mappe mit alten Dokumenten über die Versklavung der Hauselfen erhielt.

Willow hatte das letzte Paket in der Hand und reichte es Snape.

„Verdient hast du es nicht, aber vielleicht gefällt es dir trotzdem."

Snape machte ein erstauntes Gesicht, nahm aber, mit einem schiefen Seitenblick auf Remus, artig das Päckchen. Misstrauisch blickte er es an und öffnete es dann. Er hielt einen Stein in der Hand, welcher permanent die Farbe wechselte. Seine Augen leuchteten vor Begeisterung. Kaum bemerkte er, dass alle ihn anstarrten wurde sein Gesicht wieder ausdruckslos und er sagte knapp,

„Danke"

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry, etwas zu laut die neben ihm sitzende Ginny.

„Manchmal wüsste ich gerne, wo du im Unterricht bist, Potter. Anwesend auf jeden Fall nicht. Dies hier ist ein Wechselstein, eine kostbare Zutat für anspruchsvolle Zaubertränke, ein Katalysator."

Dann lehnte er sich vergnügt zurück. Harry fühlte sich unwohl, mit einem gut gelaunten Snape am Tisch, dass war einfach unheimlich. Ein Tumult holte ihn aus den Gedanken zurück. Silky und Krumbein hatten zum wiederholten Male Tonks angefaucht und gekratzt, die daraufhin das Geschirr fallen ließ.

Ginny nahm Silky auf den Arm.

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Normalerweise ist sie so sanftmütig und lieb, aber Tonks können sie beide nicht ausstehen. Vielleicht weil sie so oft ihr Aussehen verändert?"

Den Rest der Woche verbrachten alle recht friedlich, einige mussten wieder arbeiten. Auch Woods und Snape hatten nur kurze Reibereien, eine bekam Harry im Flur mit.

„Hallo Snape, na wie geht es dir?", stichelte sie mit unverkennbarem Spott in der Stimme.

„Wieso sollte ich mit so einem lästigen Schla … „, weiter kam er nicht, Willow hielt ihm den Zauberstab an die Brust und war mit ihrem Gesicht ganz dicht an seinem. Beinahe berührten sich ihre Nasen.

„Halte besser deine Zunge im Zaum mein Freund, sonst könntest du sie verlieren! Wenn du noch einmal versuchst, mich Schlammblut zu nennen, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass man dich nicht mehr Mann nennen muss.", zischte sie.

Noch bevor er antworten konnte, kam Molly Weasley die Treppe herunter und die beiden Streithähne verzogen sich.

x

Wieder in der Schule zu wohnen war schon eine kleine Umstellung, die zwei Wochen im Phönix-Hauptquartier waren, trotz Snapes Anwesenheit, recht harmonisch verlaufen. Jetzt hatte sie der Alltag wieder.

Nach dem Unterricht des ersten Tages trafen sich Ron, Ginny, Harry und Seamus im Gemeinschaftsraum, um noch mal Rons neueste Spielideen durchzusprechen.

Ron redete gerade über das Blackwoodmanöver und die Beesleyrolle, Willows Buch war richtig nützlich.

Harry bemerkte, wie Ginny die ganze Zeit über ihr Bein massierte.

„Ist es immer noch nicht besser?"

„Ne, es fühlt sich an als ob noch Splitter drin wären."

„Du musst unbedingt noch mal zu Madam Pomfrey, so kann das nicht weitergehen."

„Ja, mal bei Gelegenheit."

„Oh nein, jetzt sofort und auf der Stelle." Mit diesen Worten war Harry auf den Füssen und zog Ginny in die Höhe.

Ron, in seinem Vortrag gestört, sah Harry fragend an.

„Macht ihr hier nur weiter, ich bringe Ginny in den Krankenflügel. Ihr Bein ist immer noch nicht ganz in Ordnung."

Sie verließen den Raum in Richtung Krankenflügel.

Als sie das Zimmer betraten, bemerkte Harry einen Patienten, der hinter einem Paravent lag. Er beachtete ihn nicht weiter und klopfte an Madam Pomfreys Tür.

„Ja, was gibt es?", brummelte die Heilerin und schob mürrisch ihre Brille nach oben. Anscheinend hatte sie gerade etwas geschrieben oder gelesen.

„Ginny hat immer noch Probleme mit dem Bein", sagte Harry.

„Dann soll sie sich auf eines der Betten legen. Ich hole einen Trank."

Madam Pomfrey verschwand in ihrem Zimmer. Sie kam mit einem Fläschchen in der Hand zurück, als Ginny bereits auf dem Bett lag und Harry bei ihr saß.

„Sie wird niemanden brauchen der ihre Hand hält. Es wird nicht unangenehm werden, Sie können ruhig gehen Mr Potter."

„Mir wäre lieber wenn er bleiben könnte", sagte Ginny und Schweißperlen standen auf ihrer Stirn.

„Na gut, na schön", mit diesen Worten flösste Madam Pomfrey Ginny das Mittel ein.

Dann ging sie zu dem Patienten hinter dem Paravent. Obwohl sie gleich hinter sich den Vorhang wieder zuzog, konnte Harry einen Blick auf das Bett erhaschen.

Es war Mrs Malfoy, Dracos Mutter.

Harry hielt kurz den Atem an. Ginny die ebenfalls gesehen hatte, wer in dem Bett lag, stieß Luft durch ihre Vorderzähne. Professor Dumbledore betrat mit Draco das Krankenzimmer. Sie gingen direkt auf das Bett zu in dem Mrs Malfoy lag. Dracos Augen waren gerötet und er trottete mit hängenden Schultern hinter dem Schulleiter her.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Ginny leise, sie hatte über die Vision ja noch keine Ahnung.

„Dracos Eltern wurden von Lord Voldemort angegriffen. Ich habe es in einer Vision gesehen. Voldemort hat seinen Vater grausam ernordet. Anscheinend hat Dumbledore seine Mutter gefunden und hierher gebracht. Sie hat schwere Verletzungen, ein tödlicher Fluch hat sie gestreift."

Ginny schaute zu der Gruppe die jetzt um das Krankenbett stand. Ihr Gesicht war bleich und sie atmete schwer. Harry konnte sich vorstellen, wie furcht einflössend diese Geschichte für Ginny war. Sie kam aus einer intakten Familie und konnte sich wahrscheinlich nur schwerlich vorstellen, alle innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu verlieren. Mitleid spiegelte sich in ihrem Gesicht wieder. Die beiden saßen eine ganze Weile schweigend da und vermieden es sich anzuschauen.

Draco stieß einen markerschütternden Schrei aus. Er stand kreidebleich am Bett und begann zu zittern. So heftig, dass man es von weitem sehen konnte. Harry fühlte langsam auch Mitleid für Draco in sich aufsteigen.

„Nein, nein, das ist nicht wahr. Sie lebt noch. …Das stimmt nicht. …Ihr lügt mich alle an", brüllte Draco wie von Sinnen.

Er drehte sich um und stürmte los. Blind vor Tränen übersah er ein Betttischchen und stürzte darüber, direkt auf die im Bett liegende Ginny. Harry sprang auf. Draco hob seinen Kopf und blickte mit seinen rot geschwollenen Augen Ginny an. Dann ließ er entkräftet den Kopf wieder fallen und weinte ungeniert los. Ginny nahm ihn wie selbstverständlich in die Arme und hielt ihn fest. Draco schluchzte und heulte seine Verzweiflung und seinen Schmerz hinaus.

Dumbledore ergriff Harrys Schulter und schob ihn in Richtung Ausgang. Madam Pomfrey verschwand leise in ihrem Zimmer. Vor der Tür sagte Dumbledore:

„Ich glaube er braucht jetzt etwas Zeit um sich wieder zu fangen. Ob du da derjenige bist, den er sehen möchte, bezweifele ich. Also gehe ein bisschen spazieren, du kannst Ginny nachher wieder abholen. Er wird ihr schon nichts tun."

Freundschaftlich wollte er Harry weiter schieben, doch dieser fragte:

„Wo haben sie Mrs Malfoy gefunden? War sie durch den Fluch so schwer verletzt?"

„Ich sehe schon, so einfach werde ich dich nicht los." Er lächelte, „Also gut. Nach deiner Vision habe ich Kundschafter losgeschickt, um sie zu suchen. Doch obwohl ich Zwei-, Vierbeinige und geflügelte Späher aussendete, fand man sie erst jetzt. Wäre sie gleich versorgt worden, wäre sie vielleicht durchgekommen. Aber so kam jede Hilfe zu spät. Wir milderten ihre Schmerzen und sagten Draco nichts von dem Vorfall. Sie wollte es nicht. Als wir aber merkten, dass sie im Sterben lag, hielten wir es für das Beste, Draco zu holen. Wir glauben, Narzissa war kein überzeugter Anhänger Lord Voldemorts. Sie folgte ihm nur aus Angst, im Gegensatz zu Lucius."

Er stockte. Harry hatte das Gefühl, Dumbledore hatte mehr gesagt, als er wollte. Die beiden gingen zur Großen Halle. Vor der Tür trennten sie sich und Harry betrat den großen Raum. Er entdeckte Ron und Hermine am Gryffindor–Tisch und ging zu ihnen hin.

„Was machst du den für ein Gesicht Harry?"

„Es ist nichts, Hermine."

„Ach nichts, ja das sieht man ganz deutlich", ulkte Ron.

„Nichts Wichtiges.", versuchte Harry abzuwiegeln.

„Ist was mit Ginny?", platzte Ron heraus.

„Nein, der geht es gut, sie muss nur etwas bei Madam Pomfrey bleiben."

„Dann sag jetzt welche Laus dir über die Leber gelaufen ist.", Hermine wurde ungeduldig.

„Es ist nicht so wichtig.", versuchte Harry es erneut herunterzuspielen.

„Also ist es wichtig. Hältst du uns für Blöd?", keifte Ron beleidigt.

„Wie würdest du es finden, wenn wir Geheimnisse hätten und würden dir nichts davon erzählen?", konterte Hermine.

Die Drei saßen schweigend beieinander. Harry wurde unruhig, das schlechte Gewissen seinen Freunden gegenüber, nagte an ihm.

„Ich muss euch da was erzählen", begann Harry und erzählte ihnen, was er gerade gesehen hatte.

Vom Tod Mrs Malfoys und seinem Gespräch mit Dumbledore. Nur Ginnys Umarmung mit Draco ließ er vorsichtshalber aus.

„Oh man, das ist ja ein Hammer", stieß Ron hervor.

„Das ist ja furchtbar, aber irgendwie kommt mir das alles komisch vor. Wieso sollte Voldemort wegen solch einer Lappalie einen solch guten und treuen Gefolgsmann wie Malfoy töten?", fragte Hermine gedankenverloren.

„Ganz einfach, er glaubte nicht mehr an seine Treue. Wenn Lord Voldemort wirklich denkt, Malfoy und Snape hätten ihn verraten. Einen Verrat kann er nicht durchgehen lassen, sonst würde seine ganze Bande machen was sie will. Vielleicht sind ihm die Malfoys durch ihre Machenschaften auch zu mächtig geworden. Ich weiß nicht, wie loyal Lucius war und ich weiß auch nicht sicher ob Snape wirklich die Seiten gewechselt hat.", sagte Harry.

„Oh je, schon so spät. Kommt, wir müssen los zur DA", sagte Hermine und zog Ron hinter sich her.

Die Drei rannten durch die Korridore, hoch in das Turmzimmer, wo die Gruppe schon wartete.

„Schön, das ihr auch noch kommt", sagte Professor Woods in einem spöttischen, aber freundlichen Ton, „Wir wollten schon Suchzettel aushängen. Wo habt ihr denn Ginny gelassen?"

„Sie ist im Krankenflügel. Ihr Bein macht wieder Probleme.", antwortete Ron.

„Dann können wir ja anfangen. Hat jeder die Bücher durchgeblättert die ich ausgeteilt habe? Ihr solltet euch alle einen Zauberspruch aussuchen, den ihr gerne erlernen würdet. Schlagt bitte die Seite auf, ich gehe dann durch die Reihen und schreibe sie mir auf."

Es brach ein lautes Geraschel los, da alle in ihren Büchern blätterten. Woods ging von einem zum anderen und machte sich Notizen.

„Oh, Hermine der Standzeitzauber ist einer der Schwersten die ich kenne. Aber auch sehr wirksam, wenn man die ganze Umwelt erstarren lassen kann. Er wird aber nicht von vielen Zauberern praktiziert, da einiges schief laufen kann, mal sehen was sich machen lässt.", Sie ging weiter, „Na, ob ich euch den zeigen soll? Der Wasserlassfluch ist doch nur zum Streiche spielen gut. Wenn ihr unbedingt wollt, mir soll es recht sein, aber wehe, das Schloss wird überschwemmt. Zeig mal, was du dir rausgesucht hast, Harry."

Ihre Gesichtszüge erstarrten, sie wurde sehr ernst. Sie setzte sich neben Harry und sagte leise:

„Was willst du denn mit dem? Du hast gelesen, dass er Schmerzen bereitet, als ob das Blut des Körpers zu brennenden beginnt? Er führt nach zwei Minuten zum Wahnsinn, ähnlich dem Cruciatus allerdings nach zwei weiteren zum Tode. …Wen hasst du denn so, dass du den brauchen könntest?"

„Bellatrix Lestrange", sagte Harry kalt und laut. Erschrocken sahen alle auf. Die Gruppe um ihn herum tuschelte. Hermine sah ihn schockiert an.

„Oh", sagte Woods, „er ist eigentlich ganz einfach, man muss ihn nur ernst meinen. Genau wie die Unverzeihlichen Flüche, zu denen er meiner Meinung nach zählen sollte, wirkt er nur dann wenn du bereit bist jemanden zu töten. Darüber sprechen wir mal unter vier Augen."

Sie setzte sich auf einen der Stühle und war kurz ruhig. Doch dann sagte sie fröhlich.

„Dann fangen wir mal mit Michaels Stolperfluch an."

Der Rest der Stunde wurde überaus lustig. Sie versuchten sich gegenseitig zu Fall zu bringen, wobei zwei Zweitklässerinnen mehr kicherten als übten. Neville verpasste Ron eine blutende Nase, als er ihn zu nahe bei einem Tisch stolpern ließ und Ron mit dem Gesicht auf die Tischkante schlug.

„Mensch Neville, kannst du nicht aufpassen?", schimpfte Ron während ihm das Blut aus der Nase floss.

„Glaubst du ein Todesser warnt dich vor bevor er dich angreift?", fragte Hermine genervt.

Harry hoffte, dass die beiden nicht wieder in Streit geraten würden. Das kam, seitdem sie ein Paar waren, noch häufiger vor als vorher. Doch Ron grinste nur und winkte ab.

„Ich gehe ins Krankenzimmer, Harry kommst du mit?"

„Das ist eine gute Idee, vielleicht können wir Ginny gleich mitnehmen."

Vor der Tür zum Krankenzimmer kam Harry ein Verdacht. Was wenn Draco noch da wäre? Doch bevor ihm etwas einfallen konnte, hatte Ron schon die Tür geöffnet. Mrs Malfoy hatten sie weggebracht, doch Draco saß immer noch auf Ginnys Bett und wurde von ihr im Arm gehalten. Ron explodierte augenblicklich.

„Lass deine Drecksfinger von meiner Schwester oder ich breche dir jeden Knochen einzeln!"

Verwegen und mit immer noch blutender Nase starrte er Draco an, die Fäuste zum Kampf bereit.

Draco wandte sich aus Ginnys Griff und sprang auf die Füße. Seine Augenwaren noch gerötet roter und dick geschwollen, doch er fing sich in Rekordzeit.

„Ich wüsste nicht was dich das anginge, Weaselby."

„Wenn ich dich noch einmal, näher als einen Meter bei meiner Schwester sehe, dann reiße ich dir den Kopf ab!"

„Ach, das kannst du? Oder hast du Angst, es würde noch jemand in euerem so genannten Haus wohnen?"

Noch bevor Ron reagieren konnte, hatte sich Ginny aufgesetzt und gab Malfoy eine Ohrfeige, die sich gewaschen hatte.

„Überleg dir gut was du sagst! Ich wohne auch im Fuchsbau und zwar gerne."

Draco senkte die Augen und murmelte:

„Tut mir leid und danke für alles."

Mit diesen Worten umarmte er Ginny und rannte dann zur Tür hinaus.

„Wofür denn danke?", Ron packte Ginny an den Schultern und begann sie zu schütteln, „Was hast du mit diesem Schleimsack zu tun? SAG ES MIR!"

Harry stürzte sich dazwischen und auch Madam Pomfrey war aus ihrem Zimmer geeilt und zerrte den zeternden Ron in selbiges. Harry sah Ginny an, die Ron hinterher schrie:

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein? Für wen hältst du dich? Es ist ganz allein meine Sache mit wem ich was tue!"

Harry musste grinsen, die Gesichter der Geschwister waren beide hochrot, noch roter als ihre Haare und die Wut kochte aus ihren Augen. Sie erinnerten ihn beide an Mrs Weasley bei einem ihrer berüchtigten Wutanfälle.

„Was grinst du denn so blöde?", fuhr Ginny ihn an.

„Jetzt aber mal sachte", sagte Harry ärgerlich, „Was soll das ganze Theater? Mir ist doch egal, wem du dich an den Hals wirfst!"

„Na dann ist ja gut. Dich hätte ich bestimmt auch nicht gefragt!"

Harry sah in ihr wütendes Gesicht und musste sich eingestehen, dass es ihn wirklich nichts anginge.

„Sorry, war nicht so gemeint. Reg dich wieder ab", sagte Harry versöhnlich, „Aber du musst auch Ron verstehen. Er kommt hier herein und sieht dich mit seinem Erzfeind."

„Es ist doch noch gar nichts passiert. Ich habe ihn nur getröstet", sagte sie immer noch ärgerlich, „ Außerdem ist das kein Grund, mich so anzugreifen."

Sie standen schweigend nebeneinander, bis Ron wieder aus Madam Pomfreys Zimmer kam.

Er kam auf sie zu und sagte:

„So Ginny, jetzt erkläre mir bitte was das sollte. Wieso sitzt dieser …"

Weiter kam er nicht, das von Harry befürchtete Gestreite ging von vorne los.

„Erklären muss ich dir gar nichts. Vielleicht Mum und Dad, aber dass auch nur vielleicht. Ich kann mit meinem Leben machen, was ich will!"

Mit diesem Satz machte sie kehrt und stürmte hinaus. Ron sah Harry fragend an. Doch dieser hob nur die Schultern und sagte:

„Was fragst du mich?"

x

Ron provozierte eine Prügelei mit Draco. Woraufhin er von McGonagall zu Nachsitzen verdonnert wurde. Da er aber seit den Geschehnissen im Krankenflügel Ginny überwachte, überredet er Harry seinen Wachdienst zu übernehmen. Ron verfolgte seine Schwester schon seit Tagen, um sie mit Draco in flagranti zu erwischen. So schlich Harry hinter ihr her, als sie mit der Tasche unter dem Arm den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ. Unauffällig folgte er ihr in den Park. Ginny ging eine Hecke entlang und setzte sich dann auf eine Bank. Sie holte ein Buch heraus und begann zu lesen. Harry verbarg sich hinter einer Statue eines Zauberers, den er aber nicht kannte. Er kam sich reichlich albern vor, Ginny zu beschatten. Aber er hatte es Ron ja versprochen. Also hockte er hier halb im Gebüsch und spionierte ihr beim Lesen nach. Nach einigen Minuten schmerzten seine Waden. Er kniete sich hin und tatsächlich tauschte genau in diesem Moment Draco Malfoy auf.

„Hallo Ginny", sagte er freundlich und lächelte sie an.

„Ich dachte schon, du kommst nicht mehr", lächelte sie zurück.

„Ich habe mich nur vergewissert, dass dein Bruder uns nicht dazwischen kommt."

„Deshalb habe ich immer noch ein schlechtes Gewissen. Musstest du ihm unbedingt Strafarbeiten aufhalsen?", fragte sie bedrückt.

„Hätten wir uns anderenfalls in Ruhe treffen können? Er schleicht ja hinter dir her wie ein Schatten."

„Würdest du an seiner Stelle etwas anders tun?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht", gab Draco kleinlaut zu.

Harry hatte das Gefühl, den Jungen vor ihm nicht zu kennen. Noch nie hatte er Draco so höflich und nett erlebt.

„Was macht eigentlich dein Bein? …Ich hoffe, es schmerzt nicht mehr. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich so blöd war."

Er senkte den Kopf, doch Ginny nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und drehte es zu ihr. Dann gab sie ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund. Draco sah kurz überrascht aus, doch dann schloss er die Augen und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Harry wusste nicht, ob er dazwischen gehen sollte oder sich wegdrehen sollte.

Da weder Ginny noch Draco den Anschein machten, als ob das wilde Geknutschte ein baldiges Ende finden würde, entschloss sich Harry zum diskreten Rückzug.

Auf dem Weg zum Schloss überlegte er, ob er Ron die Wahrheit sagen oder ihn anlügen sollte. Er entschied sich für einen Mittelweg. Von dem Treffen würde er ihm erzählen, aber nicht von den Küssen.

Kurz bevor er das Schloss erreicht hatte, kam ihm Woods entgegen.

„Hallo Harry, können wir uns mal kurz über Lestrange und deinen gewählten Zauber reden?", fragte sie ernst.

„Natürlich. Sollen wir ein Stück gehen?"

„Gerne."

Sie liefen los, aber Harry drängte seine Lehrerin in Richtung See, damit sie nicht an Draco und Ginny vorbeikommen würden.

„Also ich habe mir überlegt, dass ich dir den Spruch beibringe. Aber nur dir. Außerdem musst du mir versprechen, es dir gut zu überlegen, falls du ihn irgendwann einmal anwenden möchtest."

„Das werde ich."

„Ach und Harry, wenn wir nicht im Unterricht sind, darfst du mich gerne Willow nennen."

„Werde ich tun. Ich gehe jetzt mal nachsehen, wie weit der gute Ron mit seiner Strafarbeit ist."

Er mochte Willow gerne aber er wollte nicht mit ihr über Lestrange und den Vorfall im Ministerium reden. Noch nicht.


	6. Die Schlacht

Ich hoffe Ihr wart nur zu faul, ein review zu schreiben. Sonst würde es heißen, Euch hat das Kapitel nicht gefallen. Trotzdem viel Spaß, auch den Schwarzlesern:

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Die Schlacht**

Wochenlang sprachen die Weasley Geschwister nicht miteinander.

Während Ron seine Schwester mit beleidigten Blicken bedachte, ignorierte Ginny ihren Bruder.

„Die beiden gehen mir langsam auf die Nerven", sagte Harry stöhnend.

„Das kannst du laut sagen", stimmte Hermine ihm zu, „Mit Ron ist nichts anzufangen. Was ist eigentlich zwischen den beiden vorgefallen? Keiner sagt was zum Thema".

„Ich denke, Ginny ist sauer, da sich Ron als großer Bruder aufgespielt hat".

„Das habe ich schon kapiert, doch warum denn?"

„Na ja, da läuft was zwischen Draco und Ginny."

„Ne, ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

„Doch, sie sagt zwar, es wäre nichts, aber mein Gefühl sagt mir was anderes."

„Es ist auch eine harte Nuss, dass sie sich ausgerechnet Draco ausgesucht hat. Bei jedem anderen wäre Ron schon zur Hochform aufgelaufen. Aber ausgerechnet er, hast du mal mit ihr darüber geredet?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bei mir hatte es auch keinen Sinn. Ich weiß echt nicht was sie in dem sieht. Weißt Du, was Professor Woods heute vor hat? Sie meinte, heute hätte sie eine Überraschung.", änderte sie das Thema, als sie Ron kommen sah.

„Vielleicht bringt sie uns ihren Lieblingszauberspruch bei.", grinste Harry. Ron kam zu ihnen. „Zuerst müssen wir eine Doppelstunde bei Professor Binns überstehen",

spöttelte Hermine.

„Hauptsache keiner schnarcht laut, kommt wir gehen", ulkte Ron.

Nach dem Unterricht und den Hausaufgaben gingen sie in den DA-Raum.

Ron blieb in der Tür so abrupt stehen, dass Harry ihm in den Rücken prallte und auch Hermine nicht schnell genug reagieren konnte und Harry in die Rippen stieß.

„Was soll, warum bleibst du...", Harry stockte, denn er hatte den Grund für Rons abruptes Stehen bleiben erblickt.

Draco Malfoy stand in seiner bekannt arroganten Art an den Tisch gelehnt da und grinste süffisant.

„Hallo Weaselby, Potti, Granger" sagt er gut gelaunt.

Seine grauen Augen waren kalt wie immer.

„Was suchst Du denn hier, wir nehmen hier keine Drecksäcke auf", keifte Ron mit hochrotem Kopf.

„Na, na, Jungs, jetzt aber Ruhe" sagte Professor Woods von hinten und schob die drei in den Raum. „Draco kann genauso in der DA mitmachen wie alle anderen auch."

„So und nun zu der Überraschung die ich euch versprochen habe".

Sie ging an den Tisch und Professor Snape betrat den Raum.

„Steht heute /Ertrage einen oder mehrere Schleimbeutel/ auf dem Stundenplan?", zischte Ron.

Harry hatte ein flaues Gefühl in Magen, er hoffte Ron würde sich beruhigen. Warum hatte Woods ausgerechnet Snape gefragt, ihr zu assistieren?

„Professor Snape wird mich jetzt mit dem Imperatus Fluch belegen!"

Snape grinste. Harrys flaues Gefühl wuchs sich zu einem äußerst unguten Gefühl aus, dass sich noch verstärkte als Snape den Zauberstab hob, ihn auf Woods richtete und laut:

„Imperio" sagte.

Gleichzeitig rief Woods „Protego" und ein Schirm aus gleißendem Licht umgab sie.

Der Lichtschirm leuchtet in allen Regenbogenfarben. Der Fluch wurde auf Snape zurückgeworfen, der erschreckt und gleichzeitig überrascht aussah.

Woods grinste und sagte:

„Bitte eine Runde hopsen auf einem Bein, Professor."

Sofort begann Snape ohne Gegenwehr auf seinem rechten Bein auf und ab zu springen. Lautes Gelächter brach aus. Woods wandte ihren Zauberstab auf Snape und löste den Fluch.

Alle erwarteten ein großes Donnerwetter, als der Meister das Zaubertränke wieder Herr seiner selbst war. Doch er schaute sich unsicher um und stammelte dann:

„Was zum…aber es gibt keinen Schutz….bis jetzt wusste keiner…wie haben sie…. das ist ja…..also".

Ein sprachloser Snape erstaunte Harry nicht weniger als die Tatsache, dass Woods einen kleinen glitzernden Gegenstand an einer Kette hoch hielt.

„Das ist ein Feuerkristall aus den Tiefen des Himalajas. Er hat die Kraft, einen Fluch oder Zauberspruch auf ein zehnfaches zu verstärken."

Snapes Augen funkelten mit dem Kristall um die Wette, als er ihn in der Hand hielt. Er hob langsam den Zauberstab an den Kristall, zeigte dann plötzlich auf Woods. Harry rief:

„Nein, Willow, Vorsicht!"

Aber es war zu spät. Snape sagte laut und klar,

„Rictussempra"

Woods brach kichernd zusammen und wälzte sich lachend auf dem Boden. Mit einem schadenfrohen Lächeln sagte Snape:

„Finite!" und Professor Woods erhob sich und zischte ihm zu.

„Sie sind unmöglich, Snape. Wie alt sind sie eigentlich?"

Doch Snape lächelte weiter vor sich hin. Harry hasste ihn einfach, es erinnerte ihn an Sirius Tod. Ihn hatte Snape auch immer so angesehen, wenn er ihn provoziert hatte.

Woods teilte die Schüler auf und gab jedem Pärchen einen kleinen Kristall. Harry funkelte Snape immer noch böse an.

Ron lief beinahe schon wieder Amok, als er sah, dass Ginny mit Draco übte.

„Wenn er ihr etwas antut, bringe ich ihn um!"

„Ja, das wissen wir schon Ron. Komm jetzt und überlege dir einen Spruch. Du gehst am besten jetzt rüber zu Colin, Harry."

Harry drehte sich zu Colin um, hatte aber Ginny im Auge, die gerade einen verstärkten Wabbelbeinfluch abbekam. Was zur Folge hatte, dass sie dumpf auf dem Boden aufschlug und ihre Nase blutete. Draco löste den Fluch und half ihr auf die Beine. In diesem Moment wurde Harry von einem verstärkten Juckfluch getroffen. Augenblicklich hatte er das Gefühl, seine ganze Haut wäre voller Käfer. Er wusste gar nicht, wo er sich zuerst kratzen sollte. Langsam glitt er sich windend auf den Boden. Das Kribbeln war nicht auszuhalten. Er befürchtete, die Besinnung zu verlieren. Aber Colin fiel vor lauter Aufregung der Gegenzauber nicht ein. Hermine sprang herbei und löste den Fluch.

„Entschuldige, Harry …es … ist ... mir einfach …. Nicht mehr …. Eingefallen. Ich wollte nicht … Dir wehtun, meine ich.", stotterte der junge Gryffindor.

„Schon gut, Colin, ist nicht so schlimm."

Er stellte sich gerade hin und atmete tief durch. Doch schon musste er lachen. Ginny hatte Draco als Rache für die unsanfte Landung, einen verstärkten Tarantallegra auf den Hals gehetzt. Was zur Folge hatte, dass der gute Malfoy, wie wild tanzend durch den Raum trudelte und schon Schweißperlen auf der weißen Stirn hatte. Ginny erlöste ihn und er sackte erschöpft auf einen der Sessel. Harry grinste.

„Na, Potter", sagte Snape und ließ Harry herumfahren, „Du sahst auch nicht besser aus. Wuhua …"

Mit einem großen Satz nach hinten brachte sich Snape in Sicherheit. Ein merkwürdiges Wesen stand im Raum. Es sah aus, als ob es eine Mischung aus Seetang und einem Zottelteppich wäre. Harry trat ebenfalls einen Schritt zurück neben Snape und starrte ungläubig diese Kreatur an. Unwillkürlich musste er aber über Snapes Reaktion lachen. Noch nie zuvor hatte er gesehen, dass sich der Zaubertränkemeister über irgendwas erschreckte.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Nevilles Stimme aus dem Gewirr aus Tentakeln.

Snape starrte das Ding ärgerlich an. Harry musste noch lauter lachen, es war Neville mit einem verstärkten Furunculus.

„So, jetzt habt ihr alle mal ausprobiert, wie die Kristalle wirken. - Professor Snape", sie lächelte ihn an, „wird euch jetzt noch erklären, mit welchen Zaubertränken ihr euch gegen Flüche schützen könnt, wenn wir ihn schon mal zu Verfügung haben."

Snapes Gesicht war unbeweglich, er begann zu reden. Harry hörte aber nur halb zu. Drei Sessel neben ihm saß Ginny und kicherte leise über Dracos Witze. Neben sich hörte er Rons Knöchel knacken. So fest presste dieser die Hände ineinander. Draco hatte seinen Arm um Ginny gelegt, als Harry wieder aufsah. Der Gryffindor fasste neben sich und packte Ron am Arm. Den anderen Arm des Weasleys hatte Hermine schon fest umklammert. Die Zeit, bis Snape mit seinem Vortrag fertig war, kam ihnen vor wie eine Ewigkeit.

Ron passte seine Schwester an der Tür ab und blaffte sie gleich an.

„Was fällt dir ein, dich mit solchem Abschaum abzugeben? Wie kannst du kichern, wenn dieser Kotzbrocken seine dummen Witze reißt?"

Ginny rannte heulend davon.

„Was hat sie denn jetzt wieder?"

„Oh Ron, meinst du nicht, es ist schwer genug, jemanden zu mögen, den der eigene Bruder als Erzfeind ansieht? Auch ohne so angeschrieen zu werden?"

„Hermine, du meinst … Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Sie ist meine Schwester. Sie kann doch nicht so blöd sein, einem Malfoy zu vertrauen", er starrte Harry ungläubig an.

„Ich muss mal mit ihr reden", mit diesen Worten, stapfte er los.

Hermine und Harry folgten ihm. An einer der großen Treppen blieben sie stehen. Einen Stock weiter unten hatten fünf Slytherins, unter ihnen Bullstrode, Crabbe und Goyle, Ginny abgefangen. Sie bedrohten Rons Schwester mit den Zauberstäben.

„Hallo kleine Weaselby. Na, so ganz alleine? Keinen Leibwächterbruder dabei?", fragte Bullstrode lauernd.

„Ich brauche keinen Leibwächter. Mit euch werde ich auch alleine fertig."

„Ach ja, was du nicht sagst, alleine gegen uns fünf. Äh … sechs … hallo Draco!"

„Hallo Millicent, was ist denn hier los?"

„Wir haben diese Gryffindor Nervensäge alleine erwischt", kam die prompte und stolze Antwort.

Crabbe und Goyle grinsten dumpf vor sich hin. Bullstrode hob den Zauberstab. Ginnys Hand zuckte unter ihren Umhang, doch Draco entwaffnete die Slytherin blitzschnell und stellte sich schützend vor Ginny.

„Was soll das, Draco? …Wieso hilfst du ihr?", fragte Millicent irritiert.

Doch Draco blieb unbeirrt vor Ginny stehen. Er fasste nach hinten und nahm ihre Hand. Crabbe und Goyle schauten verwirrt und ratlos aus der Wäsche. Bullstrode blickte sie mit einer Mischung aus Verwirrung und Neid an. Sie hob ihren Zauberstab auf. Dann keifte sie los.

„Dieses kleine Miststück hat dich doch nicht etwa um den Finger gewickelt? …Draco, ihre ganze Familie mag Schlammblüter und Muggel", die Eifersucht triefte ihr beinahe aus den Augen.

„Ja, ich weiß", sagte Draco kurz.

„Wie kannst du unsere Sache so verraten? Bist du jetzt auch ein Muggelfreund?"

„Nein. Aber sie ist meine Freundin."

„Geh aus dem Weg oder du wirst mit ihr leiden."

Die Slytherin griff Ginny an. Draco wollte sich auf sie stürzen, wurde aber von Goyle zurückgehalten. Doch Draco schlug dem Großen ins Gesicht und zog Ginny erneut hinter sich. Ron wollte losstürmen, doch Harry hielt ihn zurück. Diese Szenerie wollte er noch etwas auskosten.

„Sag mal Malfoy spinnst du? …Was soll das? …Du greifst uns an?", fragte Millicent keuchend.

„Lasst sie in Ruhe. Wenn ihr irgendjemand etwas antut, bekommt er es mit mir zu tun", sagte Draco ruhig, aber gefährlich leise.

„Die kleine Schlampe hat dich ja ganz schön um den Finger gewickelt", dröhnte Bullstrode, „Hast du keine normale Freundin finden können?"

Draco stürzte sich auf die Sprecherin, diese schlug zurück. Ginny kam ihrem Freund zu Hilfe. Doch Crabbe und Goyle hielten die anderen beiden Slytherin zurück. Ihre Loyalität zu Malfoy setzte sich durch.

Nach kurzem Handgemenge verzogen sich die Slytherins. Zurück blieben eine Ginny mit verstauchtem Handgelenk und ein am Boden kauernder Draco. Er presste die Hand an seine Nase, aus der das Blut nur so floss. Harry hatte dem Blonden soviel Mut und Standhaftigkeit gar nicht zugetraut.

„Ich glaube, wir gehen am besten zu Madam Pomfrey. Bald haben wir unsere eigenen Betten im Krankenflügel", scherzte Draco.

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Man könnte meinen, dieses Jahr wäre eine Art Liebesfieber ausgebrochen. Bill und Fleur, Ron und Hermine, Fred und Angelina, Remus und Tonks und jetzt Ginny und Draco.

Warum musste es nur unbedingt Draco sein? Er mochte Ginny sehr gerne, fast wie eine Schwester, er wünschte ihr alles Glück.

Aber Malfoy?

Unwillkürlich musste er daran denken, was Dumbledore über die verschlossene Tür im Ministerium gesagt hatte.

**Es gibt einen Raum in der Ministeriumsabteilung, der allzeit verschlossen ist. Er enthält eine Kraft, die wunderbarer und schrecklicher ist als der Tod, als die menschliche Intelligenz, als die Kräfte der Natur. Es handelt sich wohl auch um das Geheimnisvollste unter den vielen Themen, die dort zu studieren sind. Es ist diese Macht, die in diesem Raum aufbewahrt wird, die du in beträchtlichen Mengen besitzt und Voldemort überhaupt nicht. Diese Macht hat dich heute Nacht zu Sirius Rettung gebracht. Diese Macht hat dich auch davor bewahrt, dass Voldemort von dir Besitz ergriff, weil er es nicht ertragen konnte, in einem Körper zu wohnen, der so erfüllt ist mit der Kraft, die er verachtet. Am Ende spielte es keine Rolle, dass du deinen Geist nicht verschließen konntest. Es war dein Herz, das dich gerettet hat.**

Draco kennt sie jetzt auch.

Oder hoffte er das, für Ginny?

x

Hermine, Ron und Harry schlenderten samstags morgens zum Frühstücken in die große Halle. Dort wartete eine Überraschung auf die Drei. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley standen freundlich lächelnd am Gryffindor–Tisch. Nachdem Mrs Weasley den widerstrebenden Ron an sich gedrückt hatte, folgten Harry und Hermine. Zum Glück begnügte sich Mr. Weasley mit einem Händedruck.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?", fragte Ron überrascht.

„Dein Vater musste geschäftlich nach Hogwarts. Da dachte ich, ich komme mit."

Oh je Ginny , kam es Harry in den Sinn. Er wusste, dass Draco sie jeden Morgen vor dem Gryffindor–Turm abholte und sie dann gemeinsam frühstücken gingen.

Wie konnte er sie nur warnen?

Nervös blickte er Ron und Hermine an. Doch nur Ron schien seine Gedanken zu erraten. Er wurde kreidebleich.

Die Tür zur Großen Halle wurde geöffnet. Draco Malfoy und Ginny Weasley betraten verliebt lächelnd den Raum. Sie erstarrten kurz und Draco versuchte verzweifelt Ginnys Hand loszulassen. Damit hatte er allerdings keinen Erfolg. Mit erhobenem Kopf und stolzem Blick marschierte Ginny, einen rot angelaufenen Draco hinter sich her ziehend, auf ihre Eltern zu. Mr Weasley stand da, er öffnete und schloss tonlos seinen Mund. Mrs Weasley hingegen sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment zu platzen drohte.

„Hallo Mum, Dad, schön euch zu sehen.", sagte die jüngste Weasley mit erstaunlich ruhiger Stimme, „Darf ich euch meinen Freund vorstellen. Das ist Draco. Draco, dies sind meine Eltern."

Der Slytherin stand vor den Weasleys und man konnte ihm ansehen, dass sein Gehirn verzweifelt an einem Fluchtplan arbeitete.

„Ein Malfoy?", sagte Arthur Weasley leise, „Ginny mein Schatz, geht es dir gut?"

Molly holte tief Luft. Hermine, Ron und Harry duckten sich innerlich. Draco stand sichtlich kurz vor einem Panikanfall. Schaltete aber plötzlich um, auf seine gewohnt arrogante Malfoyart.

„Mr und Mrs Weasley, erfreut sie kennen zu lernen", sagte er ölig, charmant.

Arthur schüttelte ihm wie benommen die Hand. Doch für Molly war das Fass am Überlaufen.

„Ginny um Himmels Willen. Was denkst du dir dabei, einem Malfoy zu trauen? …Ron, wie konntest du das zulassen?"

„Was kann ich denn dazu?", maulte Ron.

„Ich lasse mir nicht sagen, was ich zu tun habe", konterte Ginny trotzig.

„Oh doch, meine Liebe. Du bist noch nicht volljährig", keifte Mrs Weasley und packte ihre Tochter am Arm, „Und wenn ich dich zu Hause einsperren muss."

Mit diesen Worten zerrte sie ihre protestierende Tochter aus der Halle. Ihr Gatte schaute ratlos in die Runde und folgte dann mit hängenden Schultern seiner Frau.

„Was werden sie jetzt mit ihr machen?", fragte Malfoy verunsichert.

„Mach dir mal keine Sorgen. Ginny ist dickköpfig genug. Ich mache mir fast mehr sorgen um meine Eltern", versuchte Ron zu scherzen. Doch Draco hatte sich schon abgewandt.

„Ich möchte nicht wissen wie die Malfoys Draco bestraft haben", flüsterte Hermine Harry zu.

Der nickte nur und sein Blick war immer noch auf Draco gerichtet, der sichtbar unruhiger wurde.

„Eigentlich ein schöner Anblick, dich so zusehen, Malfoy", sagte Ron mit Genugtuung.

„Du nennst mich, einen arroganten Fiesling? An deiner Stelle würde ich mal meine Ansichten überdenken.", Malfoys Selbstsicherheit kam langsam zurück, „Ich gehe sie mal besser suchen. Sie soll den Ärger, den sie wegen mir hat, nicht alleine durchstehen."

Er eilte zur Tür.

„Soviel Rückgrat hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut", sagte Hermine sichtlich beeindruckt.

„Hoffentlich überlebt er seine Heldentat, Mum war ganz schön sauer."

Ron, Hermine und Harry spurteten schnell hinterher.

In einem der breiten Hauptgänge hörten sie Ginny mit ihrer Mutter streiten. Die drei Gryffindors versteckten sich hinter einer der Rüstungen. Zum Glück war Fredderick der Faule, der ursprüngliche Besitzer dieser Rüstung, zu Lebzeiten ein recht korpulenter Mensch. So hatten alle drei dahinter Platz. Draco hatte gerade angefangen zu sprechen.

„Mrs Weasley, es tut mir leid, wenn ich ihnen als Freund ihrer Tochter nicht recht bin. Aber um uns zu trennen, müssen sie ihre Tochter schon einschließen oder mich nach Askaban schicken."

„Führe mich nicht in Versuchung Malfoy!", brüllte Molly ärgerlich.

„Molly es ist ja gut, versuchen wir ruhig zu bleiben. Wir sollten darüber reden", versuchte Mr. Weasley zu beruhigen.

Doch Ginnys Mutter kochte sichtlich. Was sich nicht besserte, als sich Draco demonstrativ neben ihre Tochter stellte.

„Wir sollten uns heute Abend zusammensetzen und darüber reden. Bis dorthin haben wir uns alle etwas beruhigt.", fuhr Arthur fort.

Als seine Frau mühsam nickte, atmete er sichtlich erleichtert auf. Die Weasleys gingen den Flur entlang, eine protestierende Ginny vor sich her schiebend.

Die drei Gryffindors verließen ihr Versteck hinter der Rüstung und traten auf den Flur.

„Das glaube ich noch nicht, dass Mum sich so schnell beruhigt. Seit Fred und George ausgezogen sind und ihren Laden aufgemacht haben, habe ich sie nicht mehr so wütend gesehen", zischte Ron leise.

Doch Draco musste ihn gehört haben. Er drehte sich blitzschnell um und funkelte Ron an.

„Sind deine Eltern immer so krass drauf?", fragte Draco, „Die machen einen Aufstand, als ob sie schwanger wäre."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er die verdutzten Freunde stehen und brauste davon.

Nach einer ganzen Weile des Schweigens, meldete sich Ron zu Wort.

„Wie meint der das? …Der wird doch nicht mit meiner Schwester? …Ne, das glaub ich nicht. Oder doch?"

Hilfe suchend blickte er von Harry zu Hermine.

Harry erschrak bei dem Gedanken. Wusste aber nicht, was schlimmer war. Der Gedanke, dass Ginny sogar ein Jahr jünger war als er und vielleicht schon … oder, der Gedanke, das Draco schon solche Erfahrungen gemacht hatte und er nicht mal eine Freundin finden konnte. Doch seine Gedanken wurden von Hermines Gepolter unterbrochen.

„Sag mal, hältst du deine Schwester für bescheuert? Wenn sie mit Draco schläft, wird sie schon dafür sorgen, dass sie nicht schwanger wird."

So ließ sie einen verwirrten Harry und einen noch viel verdatterten Ron einfach stehen.

x

Es war jetzt schon fünf Tage her, dass Dumbledore und die Weasleys abreisten. Doch weder über das Ziel ihrer Reise noch über das Gespräch zwischen Ginny ihren Eltern und Draco konnten Ron, Harry und Hermine etwas herausbekommen. Die meisten Schüler hatten die Abwesenheit des Schulleiters kaum bemerkt. Ebenso gewöhnten sich die meisten an das Bild das Draco abgaben. Ron hatte noch etwas Probleme damit. Die waren aber nicht mit Dracos zu vergleichen. Von den Slytherins wurde er behandelt wie ein Aussätziger. Selbst Snape hackte neuerdings im Unterricht auf ihm herum. Harry hatte richtig Mitleid mit ihm.

Auf dem Weg zum Abendessen mussten die Drei im Flur warten. Peeves fand es lustig, die Schüler vom großen Kronleuchter aus mit einer roten Flüssigkeit zu bespritzen, die einen starken unangenehmen Juckreiz auslöste. Wie immer, wenn Dumbledore nicht da war, hatten die anderen Lehrer Probleme den Poltergeist im Zaum zu halten. Nach einer halben Stunde hatten sie es endlich geschafft, Peeves zu vertreiben und die betroffenen Schüler mit Salben ausgestattet wieder in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zu schicken. McGonagall ging mit einigen besonders stark betroffenen Schülern in den Krankenflügel um Madam Pomfrey zu helfen.

Da nur noch wenige Schüler und die Lehrer in der Halle aßen, schlug Professor Vektor vor, alle an einem Tisch zu speisen.

So saß Professor Flitwick neben Professor Sprout, neben der Snape saß, dann kam Willow. Auf der anderen Seite saßen Luna, Harry, Ron und Hermine, Draco und Ginny, Collin Creevey, Neville Longbottom und noch einige Erst- und Zweitklässer.

Harry stach seine Gabel gerade in ein lecker aussehendes Würstchen. Da fiel sein Blick zu einem der großen Fenster.

Hatte er da gerade eine Gestalt gesehen?

Was für ein Unsinn, das war sicher nur ein Schatten oder eine Fledermaus. Den Gedanken verdrängend, hob er sich das Würstchen auf den Teller. Alle fingen an zu lachen. Harry schaute auf und sah ein Suppenklösschen quer über den Tisch auf sich zurollen. Seine Augen glitten über die Anwesenden. Der Rotfärbung ihres Gesichtes nach zu urteilen, gehörte dieses herrenlose Klösschen Willow. Die Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, hatte ein sattes Tomatenrot angenommen. Harry musste nun ebenfalls lachen. Professor Flitwick kicherte in höchsten Tönen, während Professor Sprout herzhaft schallend lachte. Snape schaute mit einem skeptischen Blick von Woods zu dem Klösschen und wieder zurück. Willow musste nun selbst lachen und stammelte nur:

„Oops."

„Wollen sie das wiederhaben?", fragte Harry schmunzelnd.

„Nein danke, du kannst es behalten, wenn du willst", grinste sie zurück.

Snape schüttelte angewidert den Kopf, starrte dann aber plötzlich wachsam in Harrys Richtung. Harry wurde immer mehr unwohl auf seinem Platz.

Was wollte dieses Ekel von ihm?

„Was glotzt der so? Habe ich irgendwas im Gesicht?", zischte er Ron zu.

„Nö, ich sehe nichts."

„Oder habe ich irgendwas gesagt, was ihm nicht gepasst haben könnte?"

„Nö, hab nichts gehört."

„Mit dir kann man tolle Unterhaltungen führen Ron", fauchte Harry sarkastisch.

„Auf jeden Fall nicht, wenn ich esse!", brummelte Ron.

Luna stupste Harry unter dem Tisch ans Bein. Sie deutete ihm etwas ins Ohr flüstern zu wollen, langsam beugte er sich zu ihr rüber.

„Entschuldige, wenn ich gelauscht habe. Aber ich glaube Snape starrt das Fenster hinter dir an."

Harry beobachtete Snapes Blickrichtung genauer und tatsächlich, er schaute auf eines der Großen Fenster hinter ihm. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Snape war besorgt. Vielleicht war das vorhin doch kein Schatten gewesen, dachte Harry. Erneut drehte er sich zu dem Fenster hinter ihm. Dann blickte er wieder Snape an und deutete auf das Fenster an dem er vorhin etwas gesehen hatte. Der ehemalige Spion begriff sofort. Seine Hand wanderte an seinem Unterarm, wo wie Harry wusste, das Todesserzeichen eingebrannt war. Dann nickte er Harry zu. Dieser vergaß beinahe zu atmen. Todesser in Hogwarts. Snape glaubte allen Ernstes, dass Todesser angreifen würden. Ausgerechnet jetzt wo Dumbledore nicht da war. Panik stieg in Harry auf. Auf der Stirn des Tränkemeisters wurden Schweißperlen sichtbar. Unauffällig nickte er Harry zu, dieser nickte zurück.

„Könntet ihr mir alle kurz zuhören!", unterbrach Snape leise und bemerkenswert ruhig die Tischgespräche:

„Bitte bleibt ganz ruhig. Aber wir", er deutete auf Harry und dann auf sich, „glauben, ein Angriff steht bevor. JETZT!"

„Was denn für ein Angriff? Wer sollte uns denn hier angreifen?", fragte Sprout verdutzt.

Snapes Augen weiteten sich: „Lestrange!", zischte er und hatte auch schon seinen Zauberstab in der Hand. Harry tat es ihm gleich. Als die Anderen begannen ihre Stäbe zu ziehen, zerbrachen mit großem Getöse die hinteren Scheiben der großen Halle. Acht Todesser stürmten herein. Harry hörte Bellatrix Lestranges Stimme. Nie würde er Sirius Mörderin vergessen.

„Los erledigt Snape … na sieh mal an Potter", bellte sie, „Den bringen wir dem dunklen Lord als Überraschung mit. Er wird hocherfreut sein."

Sie fingen an Flüche auf die Hogwartsbewohner loszulassen. Doch kampflos würden die sich nicht gefangen nehmen lassen. Flitwick quiekte unablässig Flüche in ihre Richtung. Er und die Professoren Sprout und Vector hatten die jüngeren Schüler zwischen sich in Sicherheit gebracht. Während Flitwick verteidigte, hielten Sprout und Vektor einen Schildzauber aufrecht.

Draco duellierte sich sehr erfolgreich mit einem Todesser. Im Eifer des Gefechtes rutschte diesem die Maske vom Gesicht.

„VATER!", brüllte Draco ungläubig, „Wie … weshalb …du bist doch … oder … wie …aber Mum."

„Du dummer Junge. Genauso einfältig, wie deine Mutter", begann Mr. Malfoy mit eiskalter Stimme, „Es war alles eine Finte. Um herauszubekommen ob Severus wirklich ein Spion ist. Deshalb hat der dunkle Lord Potter die Vision meines Todes geschickt." Er grinste Harry fies an. „Deine Mutter mussten wir leider opfern, mein Sohn. Sie war nie ein überzeugter Anhänger unserer Sa …."

Lucius Malfoy stürzte von magischen Seilen umwickelt zu Boden. Draco hatte seinen Vater angegriffen. Zitternd und bebend stand er mit erhobenem Zauberstab vor ihm. Harry konnte nicht verstehen, wie ein Mann so etwas seiner Familie antun konnte. Dieses Ekel hätte noch ganz andere Strafen verdient. Doch dann brach Draco von einem weißen Strahl getroffen zusammen.

Die Todesser hatten mittlerweile alle ihre Masken und Kapuzen verloren. Harry sah wie sich Willow auf Bellatrix stürzte. Doch dann erblickte er Pettigrew. Der Verräter stand zitternd vor ihm. Luna half ihm ihn in die Ecke zu drängen und ihm den Zauberstab abzunehmen. Endlich würde Sirius Unschuld anerkannt werden, auch wenn es ihm dort, wo er jetzt war nichts helfen würde. Er hob gerade seinen Zauberstab, als er Lestranges Triumphschrei hörte. Denselben, den sie bei Sirius Tod ausstieß. Dann sah er den Grund, Woods lag ohne Stab vor ihr auf dem Boden. Bellatrix hob ihren und rief: „Crucio".

„NEIN!", brüllte Snape und warf sich zwischen Woods und den Fluch. Harry konnte es nicht glauben, dieser fiese Typ, der sonst nur an sich dachte, brach unter Schmerzen keuchend zusammen.

„Ah, sieh an, Severus mein Guter. Seit wann bist du denn zu den Mutigen übergelaufen?", höhnte sie, „Normalerweise bist du doch einer der Ersten, die rennen wenn es ernst wird. Nun sieht es doch tatsächlich so aus, als hättest du eine eigene Meinung." Sie hielt einen Moment inne.

„Oder gefällt dir die Kleine?", sie deutete auf Willow.

Snape wurde als Antwort rot im Gesicht, was allerdings offensichtlich nicht an den Schmerzen lag.

„Das tut mir jetzt allerdings leid", flötete Lestrange spöttisch, „Hat sich das hässliche Entlein doch noch verliebt in seinem Leben. Wenigstens kannst du sie ansehen während du stirbst."

Mit einem irren Lachen erhob sie erneut ihren Zauberstab. Doch Harry war schneller.

„Sanguinflamma.", brüllte er.

Sie würde leiden müssen, für alles, dafür, dass sie ihm Sirius genommen hatte. Sie sah mit ihrem schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht Voldemort ähnlich. Ja, Voldemort, er wünschte sich dieser könnte sie sehen. Sehen, wie seine treueste Anhängerin sich zu seinen Füssen auf dem Boden wand. Wie sie wimmerte und ächzte. Noch nie hatte er sich etwas so stark gewünscht. Seine Narbe begann zu Schmerzen. Voldemort war da, er konnte ihn in seinem Kopf spüren. Er hatte den dunklen Lord gerufen. Schmerzhaft spürte er wie dieser versuchte, Harrys Gedanken und seinen Körper zu kontrollieren. Doch es funktionierte nicht, er musste ihn nicht abblocken, wie Dumbledore es ihm gezeigt hatte. Er konnte ihn einfach in eine gedankliche Blase stecke und ihm das zeigen, was er ihm zeigen wollte.

„Nein, Tom, diesmal nicht. Dieses Mal bin ich vorbereitet."

Die Kämpfe um ihn herum wurden unterbrochen, alle starrten ihn an.

„Du kannst mich nicht mehr in die Irre führen. Schau zu wie dein Schosshündchen stirbt. Sie wird leiden, bevor sie diese Welt verlässt."

Hermine blickte ihn ängstlich und erschreckt an. Harrys Gesicht war zu einer Fratze verzerrt. Vor Zorn schwanden ihm fast die Sinne. Bellatrix Lestrange krümmte sich röchelnd vor ihm auf dem Boden.

Eine Hand legte sich auf Harrys Schulter. Er erschrak, wandte aber nicht seinen Zauberstab von seinem Opfer. Snape blickte ihn fest an und sprach dann sehr eindringlich.

„Harry, überlege dir das gut. Willst du sie wirklich töten? Dein Zorn ist momentan sehr groß, aber du musst den Rest deines Daseins damit leben. Glaube mir, die Augen eines von dir Getöteten verfolgen dich für immer in deinen Träumen. …Ich weiß es."

„Das ist mir egal. Du willst doch nur deine Freundin retten", brüllte Harry wie von Sinnen.

„Harry, ich glaube nicht, dass mein Vetter gewollt hätte, dass sein Sohn zum Mörder wird."

Harry wirbelte herum. Es war Willow. Sie stand neben ihm und lächelte ihn an.

„Was … wie … dein was …du?"

Fassungslos starrte er sie an.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie die Aufmerksamkeit aller ihm Raum auf ihm lag. Luna lächelte ihn erleichtert an. Die große Halle sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Lucius Malfoy lag immer noch gefesselt auf dem Rücken. Die Professoren Flitwick, Vektor und Sprout hielten die Todesser Rockwood und Avery in Schacht. Während Ron, Hermine und Luna, die zum Glück unverletzt war, wie Harry feststellte, Pettigrew bewachten. Die anderen Angreifer waren geflüchtet. Nur Bellatrix lag bewusstlos zu Harrys Füssen, bewacht von Snape. Ginny kümmerte sich um den verletzten Draco.

„Wieso dein Vetter?", fragte Harry, der sich endlich wieder gefasst hatte. „Deine Eltern waren doch Muggel, oder?"

„Deine Großmutter hieß Walburga Woods und war die Schwester meines Vaters, Willbert Woods. Meine Mutter war eine Muggel, als mein Vater kurz nach meiner Geburt verstarb, heiratete sie einen Muggel. So wuchs ich in einem Muggelhaushalt auf. Erst durch den Brief von Hogwarts erfuhr ich, was ich bin."

„Ja, das Problem kenne ich", grinste Harry, „Doch warum sagst du es mir jetzt erst? Eine Verwandte, die nicht Dursley heißt, ich könnte Luftsprünge machen."

Sein Zorn war verschwunden. Langsam blickte er sich nochmals um. Ron blutete verwegen aus der Unterlippe, Hermines Haar war noch verwüsteter als normal. Neville war merkwürdigerweise schwarz im Gesicht. Doch Luna lächelte ihn an und er lächelte zurück.

„Ich wusste nicht, wie ich es dir sagen sollte", lächelte Willow entschuldigend, „Ich konnte ja schlecht nach siebzehn Jahren bei dir auftauchen und: Hallo da bin ich. Habe dich die ganze Zeit bei deinen dümmlichen Verwandten gelassen und mich nicht um dich gekümmert, nur weil ich es einem alten Mann versprochen hatte."

„Dumbledore?", fragte Harry.

Willow nickte.

„Ich freue mich trotzdem", strahlte Harry, „Endlich habe ich jemanden aus meiner Familie gefunden."

Tief ausatmend senkte er den Kopf. Genauso hatte er sich gefreut, als er Sirius kennen lernte. Wie lange würde er sich mit ihr freuen können, bevor sie ihm genommen wurde? Wann würde er sie auch noch verlieren?

„Ich werde mir alle Mühe geben, dich nicht im Stich zu lassen."

Sanft lächelte sie ihn an.

„Und ich glaube, ich kenne da jemanden, der verhindern wird, dass ich einfach so wieder aus deinem Leben gerissen werde."

Den zweiten Teil des Satzes, sagte sie so laut, dass Snape ihn hören musste. Was auch funktionierte, da er bis zu den Ohren rot anlief.

„Du magst ihn?", fragte Harry sehr leise.

Willow grinste verlegen und wurde nun ihrerseits rot.

„Wirklich? Du weißt schon, dass du einen merkwürdigen Geschmack hast?", flüsterte Harry.

„Ja ich weiß, ich gerate immer an solche. Habt ihr wirklich nichts bemerkt?"

„Nö, was denn?", fragte Harry knapp.

Jetzt hatte er endlich eine Verwandte gefunden und dann so was. Warum ausgerechnet Snape?

„Na, dass er mir gefällt."

„Kein Wunder, dass du immer an solche gerätst. So grantig wie du warst, wäre keiner darauf gekommen, dass du ihn magst."

„Doch. Er."

Harry glotzte überrascht von Willow zu Snape, der immer noch eine leichte Röte im Gesicht hatte. Gerade als er etwas erwidern wollte, flog die Tür zur großen Halle auf. Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall stürmten mit gezückten Zauberstäben in die Halle gefolgt von einem kampfbereiten Hagrid. Sie blieben wie angewurzelt stehen und schauten verdutzt in die Runde.

„Ich glaube, wir kommen zu spät", sagte Dumbledore mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, „Hier scheint schon alles erledigt."

Ein großer Tumult brach aus, als alle gleichzeitig anfingen das Geschehene zu erklären.

„Ho, ho, langsam, ich habe nur zwei Ohren und ein Gehirn. Das bewirkt, dass ich nur einem von euch meine Aufmerksamkeit schenken kann."

Doch keiner kam mehr dazu eine Schilderung abzugeben. Dementoren kamen durch die Fenster geschwebt. Ohne zu zögern griffen sie die Zauberer an. Harrys Kräfte schwanden, noch bevor er den Zauberstab heben konnte, sackte er auf die Knie und klammerte sich an einem Stuhl fest. Den Anderen ging es auch nicht besser. Sogar Dumbledore wurde weiß im Gesicht und schwankte.

Was sollten sie jetzt noch tun?

Sie waren verloren, keiner würde sie jetzt noch retten können. Harry sah, wie ein Dementor sich über Luna beugte, sein Herz blieb beinahe stehen. Er wollte schreien, aber sein Mund brachte nur ein Krächzen hervor. Um ihn herum wurde es nebelig, doch dann durchdrang ein goldener Schein den Nebel. Seine Sicht wurde wieder klarer. Der Dementor über Luna krümmte sich, röchelte dann und löste sich in Rauch auf.

Was war das? Träumte er?

Seine Gedanken wurden wieder klarer. Dobby stand neben ihm. An dessen Seite stand Winky. In der Halle standen etwa zwanzig Hauselfen. Alle standen mit ausgebreiteten Armen und den Handflächen nach oben zeigend da. Unablässig murmelten sie etwas. Harry strengte sich an es zu verstehen.

„Dieses Haus steht unter unsrem Schutz,

wir treiben aus, den dunklen Schmutz.

Wir zwingen euch zu gehen hinfort,

sonst werdet ihr sterben an diesem Ort."

Murmelte Dobby konzentriert vor sich hin.

Durch eines der zerstörten Fenster hindurch, konnte Harry sehen, dass der goldene Schein aus allen Fenstern des Schlosses strahlte.

"LUNA!", rief er und rannte zu ihr, sie lag bewusstlos am Boden.

"Luna, ist alles in Ordnung?", sie atmete, wurde jedoch nicht wach.

"Mache dir keine Sorgen, wir bringen sie in den Krankenflügel", sagte Dumbledore väterlich, "Wer unter dem Schutz der Hauselfen steht, dem geschieht nichts ernstes. Es ist der stärkste Schutzzauber, den ich kenne."

"Ich weiß, Dobby hat mich schon einmal beschützt", sagte Harry leise, "Damals, als wir Lucius Malfoy überlistet haben, Dobby frei zu lassen. MrMalfoy wollte mich angreifen aber Dobby setzte ihn Schachmatt"

"SO, jetzt aber ab, in den Krankenflügel. ALLE! Madam Pomfrey wirdeuch untersuchen", freundlich scheuchte Dumbledore den tapferen Haufen durch die Tür.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vergesst den Reviewknopf nicht. grins. Bitte, bitte!


	7. Die Verschwörung

Noch mal reingestellt, da meine Beta, einen dicken Schmatz an Loony Moon, doch noch fertig geworden ist.

**rainman70 **Wie gesagt, Draco wird nett sein zu Ginny, sehr nett! grins

**Remus' Bride **rot wird Mit dem letzten Satz hast Du ja wohl „etwas" Übertrieben.

**syncronn **und** isato **Danke für die Reviews.

Viel Spaß, alle Reviewer und Schwarzleser:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Die Verschwörung**

Harry wurde durch einen warmen Sonnenstrahl geweckt, der ihm ins Gesicht schien. Madam Pomfrey hatte sie resolut alle über Nacht im Krankenflügel behalten. Am ungeduldigsten war Snape, er drängelte bei jeder Gelegenheit. Es schien ihm peinlich zu sein, dass Harry über seine Gefühle zu Willow Bescheid wusste.

„Guten Morgen, Harry", sagte Willow gut gelaunt, „Na, gut geschlafen?"

„Ja, du auch?", gähnte Harry.

Sie nickte und blickte verliebt zu dem Zaubertränkelehrer. Dieser errötete wie auf Knopfdruck. Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen. Dass das Gesicht von Snape auch eine „normale" Färbung annehmen konnte, war etwas Neues. Offensichtlich schien sich Snape aber sehr darüber zu ärgern.

„Hör auf so dämlich zu grinsen, Potter", schnauzte Snape.

„Was soll das denn heißen?", protestierte Harry.

„Nichts. Nur, denkst du ich bin blöd?", konterte Snape.

„Muss ich darauf antworten?", fragte Harry ärgerlich.

Im nächsten Moment wusste er, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Snapes schwarze Augen wurden zu böse funkelnden Schlitzen.

„Sorry!", sagte er schnell.

Doch Snapes Mine verdunkelte sich weiter.

„Jungs aufhören! Sofort!", sagte Willow streng und hörte sich ein bisschen nach Molly Weasley an.

Harry starrte seine Bettdecke an, während Snape zur Wand stierte.

„Mal ehrlich, könnt ihr euch nicht einmal ein wenig vertragen?", fragte Willow ärgerlich.

„Wieso? Er quält mich seit sechs Jahren, ohne, dass ich ihm irgendetwas getan habe. Ich habe noch nicht mal Ron und Hermine etwas darüber erzählt, was ich in seinem Denkarium gesehen habe", platzte Harry heraus.

„Hah, von wegen gequält. Seit sechs Jahren muss ich diesen arroganten kleinen Bengel ertragen. Den immer alle leiden können, egal wie viel Mist er baut. Der immer alles Richtig macht, egal wie viele Regeln er überschreitet. …Genau wie sein Vater oder sein ach so toller Patenonkel", giftete Snape zurück.

„Lassen sie Sirius aus dem Spiel. Sie sind ja schon grün vor Neid!", brüllte Harry wie von Sinnen.

„Oh, entschuldige. Er war ja ein Heiliger. Alles was er mir an Streichen oder beim Abschlussball angetan hat, war alleine meine Schuld ...", Snape stockte.

Sofort war Harry klar, dass Snape das nicht so hatte sagen wollen.

„Was war denn beim Abschlussball?", reizte er ihn.

Der Zaubertränkemeister erhob seinen Zauberstab. Argwöhnisch griff Harry nach seinem.

Doch der Tränkemeister sagte: „Leglimens"

„Da sieh selbst, sonst glauben Sie es mir eh nicht", hörte er Snape in seinem Kopf. Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Snape lies ihn freiwillig seine Gedanken sehen?

„Stellen Sie sich nicht so an. Das letzte Mal hat es Ihnen auch nichts ausgemacht, in meinen Gedanken rumzuschnüffeln."

/ Harry stand in der großen Halle, die festlich geschmückt war. Der junge Snapes stand direkt neben ihm. Sichtlich aufgeregt zupfte er an seinem Festumhang herum. Ein junges hübsches Mädchen ging langsam auf ihn zu. Snape strich seine fettigen Haare aus dem Gesicht und grinste selig.

„Hallo Eleonore", sagte er mit heiserer Stimme.

„Hallo Severus", sagte das Mädchen und warf ihm schöne Augen zu, „Setzen wir uns?"

„Natürlich", Snape machte eine ungeschickte Geste, um das Mädchen an den Tisch zu geleiten.

Harry musste unwillkürlich grinsen, Snape hatte genau solche Probleme im Umgang mit Mädchen wie er.

„Willst du tanzen?", fragte Eleonore.

„Ja, gerne.", antwortete der Schwarzhaarige. Aber Harry konnte Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn erkennen. Steif folgte er dem Mädchen auf die Tanzfläche. Harry erblickte Sirius und seinen Vater. Sie deuteten mit den Fingern auf Snape und tuschelten. Das Gedränge wurde größer und er verlor die beiden Rumtreiber aus den Augen. Severus himmelte Eleonore an. Vorsichtig drückte er sie an sich und schien erstaunt nicht auf Gegenwehr zu stoßen. Das Mädchen lächelte Snape an und er lächelte selig zurück. Harry sah Sirius in Snapes Rücken auftauchen, mit gezücktem Zauberstab. Sirius murmelte etwas und der junge Snape erbrach sich auf seine Freundin. Mit schreck geweiteten Augen starrte Snape seine Tanzpartnerin an.

Du Schwein, ich will dich nie wieder in meinem Leben sehen müssen", rief sie empört und verpasste dem entsetzten Jungen eine schallende Ohrfeige. Dann rannte sie heulend aus der Halle. Die anderen Schüler hatten aufgehört zu tanzen und lachten oder tuschelten amüsiert. Der jugendliche Snape starrte fassungslos hinter dem Mädchen her, seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Seht mal, Snivellus fand seine Freundin zum kotzen", höhnte Sirius, der sich wieder zu seinen Freunden gesellt hatte. Peter lachte lauthals, nur Remus machte ein schuldvolles Gesicht. Wohingegen Lilly wütende Blicke zu Sirius sandte.

Snape rannte nach draußen, Harry folgte ihm.

Mitten ihm Schnee kniete Severus und heulte erbärmlich. Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht.

„Das zahle ich euch heim. Das werde ich nicht vergessen. Irgendwann zahle ich es euch heim", stammelte er und schlug mit der Faust in den Sand. /

Die Erinnerung wurde nebelig und Harry fand sich allmählich wieder auf seinem Krankenbett sitzen. Er hatte den Drang, den Jungen in den Arm zu nehmen und ihn zu trösten.

„Na, amüsiert?", fragte der erwachsene Snape schroff.

„Das tut mir leid", sagte Harry leise. Er schämte sich für Sirius und James. Wie hatten sie können so gemein sein?

„Tut leid, dafür kann ich mir auch nichts kaufen", funkelte der Zauberer ihn böse an.

„Severus! Bitte", Willow sah ihn inständig bittend an. „Denk an gestern Abend."

„Wirklich, ich meine es ernst", sagte Harry und streckte seine Hand aus, „Waffenstillstand, Sir?"

Snape nahm seine Hand und sagte dann sichtlich gequält:

„Danke, dass du meinen Hals gerettet hast."

„Für das Glück von Willow tue ich so einiges", grinste Harry.

„Du bist ganz schön frech", grinste Willow.

Doch Harry war so, als hätte er ein leichtes Zucken an Snapes Mundwinkel gesehen. Aber das konnte doch nicht sein. Oder?

„Da fällt mir was ein. Bin ich ein Idiot. Komm mit", rief Willow und zerrte Snape am Arm hinter sich her. An der protestierenden Madam Pomfrey vorbei durch die Tür.

Ginny saß bei Draco und hielt seine Hand. Ron, Hermine und Luna in ihren Morgenmänteln kamen zu Harry ans Bett. Hermine zauberte rasch einige Stühle herbei.

„Was war das denn?", fragte Ron, „Seit wann bist du gut Freund mit Mr – ich – liebe – dunkle - Künste?"

„So schlimm scheint er gar nicht zu sein", sagte Harry kleinlaut und gedrückt.

Was Snape ihm gezeigt hatte würde er seinen Freunden nicht verraten. Das wäre unhöflich gegenüber dem Lehrer. Nie hätte er gedacht, so etwas jemals zu denken.

„Was? Sonst hast du ihm wegen allem und jedem die Schuld gegeben. …Doch plötzlich ist er nicht mehr so schlimm?", Hermines Stimme überschlug sich fast.

„Na ja, da habe ich mich vielleicht in ihm geirrt. Außerdem ist er nicht nur Mr – ich – liebe – dunkle – Künste, sondern auch Mr – ich – liebe – Willow - Woods", grinste Harry.

„Nö, echt?", staunte Ron.

Während Hermine verdutzt aus der Wäsche schaute, als ob sie auf eine Zitrone gebissen hätte.

„Toll!", lächelte Luna und setzte sich zu ihm aufs Bett.

Sie war schon am späten Abend aufgewacht und schien keine Verletzungen zu haben. Die Dementoren hatten ihr trotzdem zugesetzt. In der Nacht war sie mehrfach aus dem Schlaf gefahren und war immer wieder verwirrt durch den Krankensaal gewandert. An Harrys Bett hatte sie jedes Mal innegehalten und ihn einfach angeschaut. Solange, bis es Madam Pomfrey bemerkte und sie wieder in ihr Bett schickte. Doch es dauerte nie lange, bis sie erneut auf Wanderschaft ging.

Harry strahlte Luna an, solange bis sie mit geröteten Wangen seinem Blick auswich. Vorsichtig berührte ihre Hand unter der Bettdecke die seinen. Nun war es an ihm, verlegen den Blick abzuwenden.

Professor Dumbledore, Arthur Weasley, Alastor Moody und einige Auroren betraten den Saal. Erschrocken zog Harry seine Hand zurück, obwohl es keiner sehen konnte.

„Wie geht es euch heute morgen?", fragte er fröhlich.

„Den meisten geht es gut. Nur Mr. Malfoy jun. und Mrs Lestrange müssen noch eine Weile bleiben. Mr. Potter hat ganze Arbeit geleistet. Er hätte sie beinahe mit dem Brennblutspruch getötet", sagte Madam Pomfrey leicht vorwurfsvoll.

„Gut gemacht mein Junge", knarrte Moody. Anerkennung lag in seiner Stimme.

Madam Pomfrey ließ die Vorhänge verschwinden und man sah in den letzten fünf Betten die gefesselten Todesser liegen. Ein seltsames blaues Schimmern umhüllte sie.

„Was ist das?", raunte Ron beeindruckt.

„Ein mächtiger Zauber Dumbledores. Er nimmt dem Pack die magischen Kräfte und macht sie bewegungsunfähig. – Wenn ich den doch auch könnte.", schwärmte Mad Eye.

Der Schulleiter lies seinen Zauber mit einer Bewegung seines Stabes verschwinden. Lucius Malfoy konnte aus dem Augenwinkel seinen Sohn sehen.

„Draco! Draco komme hier rüber, ich will mit dir reden.", zischte Mr. Malfoy.

„Lass mich in Ruhe. Du bist nicht mehr mein Vater.", sagte Draco mit leicht zitternder Stimme. „Ich liebe Ginny und werde sie nicht verlassen."

Dabei nahm er Ginny in die Arme. Lucius Malfoy starrte sekundenlang völlig perplex auf das Pärchen und giftete mit kippender Stimme:

„Draco, was tust du da mit dieser Weasley? …Wie tief bist du gesunken, dass du so eine nimmst? Das ist unter deiner Würde! Du bist ein Malfoy verdammt noch mal. Du solltest einen reinblütigen stolzen Erben mit einer Frau die deiner … die unser würdig ist zeugen und dich nicht wie ein Karnickel vermehren mit diesem … diesem Abschaum."

„Wage es nie wieder Ginny so zu beleidigen. …Was Liebe ist weißt du doch eh nicht. …Du liebst doch nur dein Geld und dich selbst", keifte er seinen Vater an.

„Bist du jetzt ein Schlammblutmögender Muggelfreund geworden?", stieß Lucius Malfoy hervor.

„Ich weiß jetzt wenigstens, dass es Schlammblüter gibt, die sehr viel mehr wert sind als ach so hochgeborener mein Reinblutvater."

Lucius Malfoy wurde noch bleicher, als er ohne hin schon war. Mit einem Ruck, soweit es seine Fesseln zuließen, drehte er sich weg. Erst nach einigen Minuten zischte er mit verhaltener Wut:

„Dann viel Spaß mit deiner Freundin und ihrer Sippschaft. Vielleicht räumen sie dir eine Schublade in einer Kommode frei. Mehr Platz werden sie nicht haben."

„Da würde er immer noch besser wohnen als du in nächster Zeit", grinste Arthur Weasley „Oder was meinst du Mad Eye?"

Moody ließ ein gehässiges Lachen vernehmen, dann begannen sie mit den Verhören.

Harry versuchte angestrengt etwas mitzubekommen aber sie waren zu leise. Schallschutzzauber! und eine magische undurchsichtige Wand trennten die gefangenen Todesser nun von den Anderen..

Madam Pomfrey scheuchte mit einem energischen Blick alle wieder in ihre Betten. Doch sie gestattete, dass sich die Freunde leise unterhalten durften.

Willow und ein wenig begeistert dreinschauender Snape erschienen wieder. Auch sie wurden wieder mit einem empörten Blick zu ihren Betten geschickt. Doch Willow ignorierte Madam Pomfrey und trat an Harrys Bett.

„Ich habe da etwas für dich. Aber Vorsicht, dass es niemand sieht. Seite sechshundertneunundneunzig", zischte die Hexe leise. Harry las leise.

„_Ein weiteres sagenumwobenes Zauberbuch, ist das Buch der großen Macht . Es ist eines der ältesten Zauberbücher, die es gibt. Die Zauber und Flüche in diesem Buch brauchen als Zutat die wahre und aufrichtige Liebe. Viele der Zauber sind sehr mächtig. Sogar Sprüche mit denen man den Tod überwinden oder Seelen aus dem Totenreich zurückholen kann, sollen darin stehen. Es ist nicht bekannt, wo sich das Buch befindet."_

„Aber wenn niemand weiß, wo das Buch ist …", sagte Harry enttäuscht.

Willow lächelte Harry an. „Ich kenne jemanden, der es weiß!" Sie deutete über ihre Schulter. Auf dem Nachbarbett saß Snape. Snape?

„Woher? Wer … Wo?", stammelte Harry.

„Der Raum im Ministerium, dessen Tür man nicht öffnen kann", sagte Snape sehr leise und genervt.

Harrys Augen begannen zu leuchten.

„Ich halte es hier für zu gefährlich", sagte Willow leise.

„Wir treffen uns um Vier in meinem Büro, da haben die Wände weniger Ohren", zischte Snape und gesellte sich dann mit Willow zu den Auroren.

„Alle Schüler, außer Draco Malfoy sind entlassen. Also raus mit euch Rasselbande." Madam Pomfrey scheuchte sie bestimmt, aber freundlich nach dem Mittagessen und einer Abschlussuntersuchung nach draußen.

Harry hörte den Gesprächen seiner Freunde nicht zu. Sie sprachen nochmals über den gestrigen Abend.

Seine Gedanken schwirrten nur um Sirius Sturz durch den Bogen.

Was wusste Snape über dieses Buch?

Warum hatte es sonst niemand erwähnt?

Konnte er damit tatsächlich Sirius zurückholen?

Dumbledore musste doch auch wissen, dass es dieses Buch gab.

Erst als die Stimmen etwas lauter wurden, zwang sich Harry zum Zuhören. Doch offensichtlich hatte er völlig den Faden verloren.

„Harry, was meinst du dazu?", fragte Luna angespannt.

„Was? Wozu?", fragte Harry verwirrt.

Luna stürmte sauer die Treppe hinauf.

„Was habe ich denn nun schon wieder falsch gemacht?"

„Oh, Harry, vielleicht sollte man dem Mädchen, das man mag, ab und zu etwas Aufmerksamkeit schenken", sagte Hermine schulmeisterhaft

„Oder wenigstens zuhören", spöttelte Ron.

„Ich habe im Moment andere Probleme. Es gibt Dinge die gerade sehr wichtig sind."

„Welche sollen das denn sein?", fragte Ron neugierig.

„Kann ich euch jetzt noch nicht sagen", murmelte Harry gedrückt.

Er fühlte sich unwohl dabei, seine besten Freunde außen vor zu lassen. Aber er wollte auch nicht die Chance verspielen Sirius zurück zu holen.

„Ach, kannst du uns noch nicht sagen", schnauzte Ron, „Und wann kannst du es uns denn sagen?"

„Wenn ich genau weiß, was Willow und Snape herausgefunden haben."

„Ach, wenn du und deine neuen besten Freunde wissen, ob es solche Dummerchen wie wir erfahren sollen!", explodierte Ron und stapfte wütend davon.

„Was hat der denn jetzt?", Harry sah Hermine fragend an.

Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf: „Wie würdest du dich fühlen, wenn Ron dir etwas Wichtiges verschweigen würde und du wüsstest davon?"

„Hast ja Recht. Komm wir suchen Ron und dann sag ich euch alles, was ich weiß. Es ist aber noch nicht viel."

Sie fanden Ron schmollend in einem der Sessel vor dem Kamin. Sonst war der Aufenthaltsraum der Gryffindors leer. Ron wollte aufstehen und gehen, als er Harry kommen sah.

„Ron bitte bleib. Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte dir nicht vor den Kopf stoßen", sagte Harry aufrichtig und fuhr dann leise fort, „Es ist so, Willow und Snape haben eventuell einen Weg gefunden, mit dem man vielleicht Sirius zurückholen könnte."

„WAS?", riefen Ron und Hermine gleichzeitig.

„Mehr weiß ich auch noch nicht aber ihr könnt gerne mitkommen zur Besprechung."

Es war doch schöner, keine Geheimnisse vor seinen Freunden zu haben.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vergesst den Reviewknopf nicht. grins. Bitte, bitte!


	8. Der Plan

Ebenfalls noch mal reingestellt, da meine Beta, einen noch dickeren Schmatz an Loony Moon, doch noch fertig geworden ist.

**Remus' Bride **Danke! Aber ich hoffe, dass ich die Storys noch Hochladen kann bis HP 6 rauskommt.

Viel Spaß, alle Reviewer und Schwarzleser:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Der Plan**

Um vier Uhr standen die drei Gryffindors vor Snapes Kerker. Sie klopften und traten dann ein.

Snape tigerte im Raum auf und ab. Willow saß auf dem Tisch und lächelte sie an.

„Seid ihr siamesische Drillinge oder was? …Sollte Potter nicht allein kommen?", fragte Snape säuerlich.

„Die beiden sind meine besten Freunde. Ich habe keine Geheimnisse vor ihnen", konterte Harry.

„Sie vielleicht nicht", grollte Snape.

„Sie werden nichts verraten", schnaubte nun auch Harry.

„Setz euch erst einmal. Wollen wir zusammenfassen, was wir wissen. Und dann bereden, was wir tun", sagte Willow und ließ drei bequeme Ledersessel erscheinen.

„Also, es gibt ein Buch, das im Ministerium unter Verschluss ist. Mit dem kann man angeblich verlorene Seelen wieder zurück bringen. …Ob es uns etwas nutzt, wissen wir erst wenn wir es haben. Was uns zu unserem ersten Problem führt: Wie kommen wir ran?", erklärte die Professorin.

„Woher wissen Sie von dem Buch?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Ich habe davon gelesen und Severus wusste wo es ist.", antwortete Willow.

„Frage nicht!", donnerte Snape, als Hermine Luft holte um noch eine Frage zu stellen.

„Müssen wir nur noch einen Grund finden weshalb wir Vier …", begann Harry.

„Fünf, Harry. Severus muss auch mit. Sonst bekommen wir die Tür nicht auf."

„Wenn er es mir erklärt, bekomme ich das auch hin. …Wieso sollte er helfen Sirius zu befreien?", fragte Harry gereizt.

„Sie kennen sich aus mit schwarzmagischen Dingen? …Hätte ich nicht gedacht Potter. Außerdem rette ich nicht Black. Ich helfe nur Willow.", höhnte Snape.

„Aber Sie kennen schwarze Magie umso besser. …Nicht wahr?", schnaubte Harry grollend, „Wir könnten Mr. Weasley besuchen gehen."

„Fünf Besucher ohne Grund. Sehr unauffällig. …Außerdem glaubt mir keiner, dass ich freiwillig Arthur besuche.", sagte Snape gelassen.

Schweigend überlegten alle angestrengt.

„Ich habe es! Wenn den Todessern der Prozess gemacht wird, ist die Verhandlung sicher im Ministerium. Gehen wir alle hin um zuzusehen und zwei stehlen sich raus um das Buch zu stehlen", rief Ron.

„Super Idee", sagte Hermine überrascht und gab ihm einen begeisterten Kuss.

„Wirklich eine gute Idee. …Hätte ich Ihnen gar nicht zugetraut Weasley. Der Prozess ist in drei Tagen. Sie sollen so schnell als möglich abgeurteilt werden", sagte Snape.

Ein Lob aus dem Mund der großen Fledermaus. Ron wuchs mindestens um fünf Zentimeter.

„Wie kommen wir in diesen Raum?", fragte Harry.

„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein", sagte Snape schroff, „Jetzt wäre es, glaube ich besser, wenn wir uns alle so normal als möglich benehmen würden. Also raus mit euch und dann in eueren Gemeinschaftraum."

Er öffnete die Tür. Beim Vorbeigehen hielt er Harry am Arm fest und flüsterte:

„Sage aber Lupin nichts. …Der hat manchmal so einen Ehrlichkeitsfimmel. Nicht dass wir seinetwegen auffliegen."

Harry nickte und ging. Er musste Snape Recht geben. Remus war manchmal so vernünftig, dass es kaum zum aushalten war.

X

Die nächsten drei Tage schleppten sich so dahin. Harry, Ron und Hermine hatten große Probleme sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Sogar Snape war so in Gedanken, dass er tatsächlich Hermine im Unterricht lobte und Goyle Punkte abzog. Luna war immer noch sauer auf Harry und sprach kein Wort mit ihm.

Doch schließlich war der Tag der Verhandlung gekommen.

Ron, Hermine und Harry waren sehr aufgeregt. Sie hatten Lupin versprochen, nach der Verhandlung noch in den Grimmauldplatz zu kommen. Harry hoffte, dass sie dort schon das Buch würden untersuchen können.

„Los wir müssen zu Dumbledores Büro, der Kamin wartet.", sagte Hermine und flitzte an ihm vorbei.

Harry hasste es mit Flohpulver zu reisen. Jedes Mal wurde ihm schlecht dabei. Aber seine Prüfung im Apparieren fand erst in drei Monaten statt.

Sie gingen gemeinsam zum Büro des Schulleiters. Im Büro, das voll gestopft war mit Apparaten, Büchern und anderen interessantem Zeug, warteten schon der Schulleiter, die Professoren Woods, Snape, Flitwick und Sprout und Draco Malfoy.

„Jetzt müssen wir uns aber beeilen. Wie sieht es den aus, wenn ein Großmeister des Zauberergamots zu spät komm?", scherzte Dumbledore und eilte zum Kamin.

Er stieg hinein und sagte laut und deutlich:

„Zaubereiministerium Atriumskamine."

Harry hatte schon am eigenen Leibe erfahren, was passieren konnte, wenn man nicht deutlich genug sprach. Bei seiner ersten Reise mit Flohpulver war er in der Nockturngasse anstatt in der Winkelgasse gelandet. Deshalb ging er als letzter in den Kamin.

In der Eingangshalle des Ministeriums herrschte reges Treiben. Die Professoren nahmen die Schüler in die Mitte und folgten Dumbledore. Vor der Tür zum Gerichtsraum, den Harry nur zu gut kannte, schließlich hatte er darin eine Anhörung wegen Zaubern in der Öffentlichkeit, flüsterte Willow:

„Harry, du gehst mit Severus das Buch holen. Wir gehen hinein und hören zu. Wir hoffen, es merkt keiner, dass ihr fehlt. Seid vorsichtig."

Harry ließ sich mit seinem Professor im Besucherstrom zurückfallen und stellte sich hinter die Tür. Nachdem diese geschlossen wurde, gingen sie in den runden Raum mit den vielen Türen. Harry kennzeichnete die Ausgangstür mit einem roten Kreuz. Direkt nach dem Schließen der Tür, drehte sich der Raum. Aber aufgrund der Markierung konnten sie sich orientieren.

„Tolle Idee Potter.", sagte Snape anerkennend.

„War das letzte Mal schon Hermines Idee.", gab Harry ehrlich zu, „Aber wie öffnen wir jetzt die Tür?

„Lassen Sie mich das machen", grinste Snape.

Er zog eine Phiole mit violetter Flüssigkeit aus seiner Tasche und ließ sie in das Schlüsselloch tropfen. Mit einem dumpfen Knall flog die Tür auf, Snape landete auf seinem Hintern. Die Haare standen ihm wirr vom Kopf, sie hätten denen Harrys Konkurrenz machen können. Sein Gesicht war voller Russflecken.

„Ups, war wohl etwas heftig.", sagte Harry trocken.

„Machs doch besser, wenn du es kannst.", blaffte Snape.

Vorsichtig betraten sie den Raum. Er war klein und sehr dunkel. Man konnte weder die Decke noch die anderen Wände erkennen. In der Mitte, lag auf einem Podest ein altes schäbig aussehendes Buch, das hell beleuchtet war. Harry stürmte los und wollte es an sich nehmen, doch Snape hielt ihn zurück. So fest, dass es wehtat.

„Aua, was soll das denn?"

„Langsam, die verschlossene Tür war nicht der einzige Schutz. Wenn du noch einen Schritt gemacht hättest, wärst du in Riesenspinnenspeichel getreten. Der hätte deinen Fuß aufgelöst, noch bevor du ihn wieder wegnehmen gekonnt hättest. Das Buch wird außerdem von einem Fluch geschützt, der alle organische Materie, die es berührt vergreisen lässt. Du wärst in einer Sekunde tausend Jahre gealtert, also zerfallen zu Staub und Asche."

„Woher weißt d … wissen Sie das?"

„Weil ich nachdenke und recherchiere bevor ich handle, im Gegensatz zu Ihnen."

Harry erstarrte.

Eine riesige Schlange glitt aus der Dunkelheit direkt hinter Snape herunter. Zum warnen hatte er keine Zeit, denn das beindicke Reptil schlang sich schnell um den Hals des Tränkemeisters. Dieser begann sofort zu röcheln. Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Ihm fiel kein passender Zauber ein. Snape wurde immer blasser und keuchte. Also begann Harry mit der Schlange zu reden.

„Lass ihn gehen", die Schlange sah ihn mit ihren Lidlosen Augen an, „Bitte töte ihn nicht."

„Nenne mir einen Grund ihn nicht zu töten.", zischte das Reptil.

„Ich brauche ihn noch und ich bekomme Ärger wenn er tot ist. Bitte."

„Das ist kein Grund."

„Er ist mein Freund."

Die Schlange hielt inne und schien zu überlegen. Es war ein eigenartiger Anblick, der sogar komisch zu nennen wäre, wenn da nicht Snape mühsam gerade nach Luft röchelte. Und Harry brauchte ihn noch.

„Da du meine Sprache sprichst, werde ich dir den Gefallen tun."

Sie lockerte ihre Umschlingung und es kam wieder Farbe in Snapes Gesicht. Langsam glitt sie auf den Boden und kroch, ohne den Spinnenspeichel zu berühren davon.

„Wieso hast du mein Leben gerettet? …Ich dachte, du würdest mich lieber tot als lebendig sehen.", keuchte Snape irritiert.

„Ich vielleicht, aber Willow nicht. …Doch nicht so gut recherchiert?", zischte Harry zurück. Offensichtlich waren hier mehr Fallen eingebaut, warum also keine Falle, die auf Laute reagierten?

„Sehr beruhigend, außerdem kann man nicht alles wissen. Noch nicht einmal ich.", Snape hatte seinen Sarkasmus wieder gefunden.

„Wir sollten uns mit dem Buch beeilen, sonst ist die Verhandlung um und wir fliegen auf."

Snape machte eine recht kompliziert aussehende Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab und murmelte einen Spruch, der sich für Harry anhörte, als würde er in einer anderen Sprache reden. Um das Buch herum zischte und prasselte es, als ob viele kleine Explosionen stattfinden würden. Als das Funkeln zu Ende war, breitete sich ein beißender Gestank nach Verbranntem aus.

„Accio Buch", sagte der Professor und das Buch schwebte zu ihm.

Harry war sehr beeindruckt, während Snape das Buch unter seinen Umhang steckte.

„Lass uns gehen, damit wir nicht auffallen."

Harry nickte. Sie verließen den Raum. Die Markierung leuchtete immer noch. Harry sah Snape an und musste grinsen.

„WAS?", schnaubte dieser.

„Sie sehen noch immer etwas mitgenommen aus, Sir."

Snape sprach einen Säuberungszauber.

Die Tür des Verhandlungskerkers öffnete sich in dem Augenblick, in dem sie sie erreichten. Unauffällig mischten sie sich unter die Menge

„Wow, ihr habt echt was verpasst", flüsterte Ron, „Sie haben alle zu lebenslangen Haftstrafen in Azkaban verurteilt."

„Ja und sie haben Sirius in Abwesenheit frei gesprochen. Da Peter Pettigrew ja noch lebt", zischte Hermine fröhlich, „Er hat gejammert, es war peinlich. Alles andere später."

Eine ältere Hexe rempelte Snape in den Rücken, was zur Folge hatte, dass das Buch rutschte. Der Tränkemeister schnappte danach und presste es gegen seinen Bauch.

„Ist dir nicht gut Severus?", fragte Dumbledore besorgt.

„Nur Magenkrämpfe. Sie wissen, ich mag diesen Raum nicht sonderlich", log Snape ihm ins Gesicht.

Harry befürchtete, dass Dumbledore einen Verdacht hatte. Denn er blickte durchdringend von einem zum anderen.

Würde der Schulleiter sie aufhalten, wenn er es wüsste?

Das dürfte nicht geschehen, zu sehr wünschte er sich Sirius zurück. Sie folgten Dumbledore zu einem Portschlüssel. Alle fassten den Pokal an. Harry erinnerte sich an seinen ersten Portschlüssel, es war ein alter Stiefel auf einem Hügel, in der Nähe des Fuchsbaus. Da war dieser Pokal doch etwas ganz anderes.

Sie standen in der Eingangshalle des Hauses Black. Snape hatte nach der Landung abermals Probleme das Buch zu halten. Harry stellte sich so vor ihn, dass er das Buch nachfassen konnte. Remus, der gerade aus der Küche kam blickte Harry fragend an. Dieser lächelte unschuldig zurück.

„Kommt mit in den Salon, der Tee ist angerichtet.", sagte Lupin freundlich, „Was hast du mit Snivellus für Geheimnisse?", zischte er Harry im Gehen zu.

„Nenn ihn nicht so", flüsterte Harry zurück, „Wir reden später."

Der Werwolf blickte ihm irritiert nach. Sie würden nicht herum kommen Remus einzuweihen. Hoffentlich würde er nicht versuchen, sie aufzuhalten. Sie tranken Tee und aßen leckeren Kürbiskuchen und Siruptorte. Draco, der das erste Mal im Grimmaultplatz war, zeigte sich sichtlich beeindruckt. Noch während des Tees verabschiedeten sich Dumbledore und Draco, beide mussten zurück ins Ministerium. Dumbledore wollte sich mit Moody beraten, wegen des neuen Hochsicherheitstraktes in Azkaban und Draco musste klären, wie und was mit dem Erbe seiner Mutter war. Die Tischgesellschaft löste sich rasch auf. Ron und Hermine verschwanden kurz nach Willow und Snape aus dem Salon. Harry ging ebenfalls aus dem Zimmer, aber nicht so unauffällig, wie er dachte, denn Remus folgte ihm.

„Jetzt sag mir endlich, warum Severus plötzlich ein guter Freund ist?", stieß Remus hervor.

„Du musst mir jetzt zuhören, bis ich ganz geendet habe. Wenn du dann mit dem Plan nicht einverstanden bist, musst du mir versprechen uns trotzdem nicht aufzuhalten. Versprich es mir!", sagte Harry ernst.

„Das hört sich ja an wie eine Verschwörung."

„So etwas Ähnliches ist es auch. Wir haben heute das „Buch der großen Macht" aus dem Ministerium gestohlen. Wir werden versuchen Sirius zurückzuholen ...", weiter kam Harry nicht.

Remus schien zu explodieren:

„WAS … WIE … IHR HABT … WER … WIE KONNTET IHR … WAS FÄLLT EUCH EIN? …Wer wir? …Wer hat bei diesem Unsinn mitgemacht? Was meint ihr, warum diese Buch unter Verschluss ist … ähm … war. Es ist sehr gefährlich, sich mit dem Tod einzulassen. Zumindest wenn man noch nicht sterben möchte. …Wo ist das Buch?"

Harry war erschüttert, so aufgebracht hatte er Remus noch nie gesehen. Er ging langsam voraus bis zu dem Zimmer, in dem Ron, Hermine, Willow und Snape warteten.

„Das hätte ich mir denken können", polterte Remus los, kaum dass er Snape gesehen hatte, „Wer außer einem Schwarzmagier hätte das Buch so leicht stehlen können?"

„Ich bin kein Schwarzmagier … mehr", protestierte Snape, „Potter, hatte ich nicht gesagt, du sollst diesem Moralapostel nichts sagen?"

„Du machst gemeinsame Sache mit Snape? …Gegen mich?", fragte Remus sichtlich gekränkt Harry.

„Wieso willst eigentlich ausgerechnet du Sirius retten, Severus?"

„Bestimmt nicht, weil ich ihn so gut leiden kann. – na ja, für Willow … und Anfangs, weil ich verhindern wollte, dass sie Harry zu uns holt", antwortete der Tränkemeister.

„Anfangs? Und jetzt?", fragte Ron.

„Jetzt tue ich es, weil ich weiß, dass wir nicht genug Kämpfer gegen den dunklen Lord haben können."

„Und Harry?", fragte Willow lauernd.

Snape starrte auf den Boden und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Willow stieß ihm unsanft in den Rücken.

„Autsch", fauchte Snape, „So schlimm ist der kleine Wichtigtuer gar nicht."

Harry stand das Gesicht still. Snape hatte eben, wenn auch auf eine ihm eigene Art gesagt, dass er ihn mochte.

Oder hatte er sich geirrt?

Doch auch seine Freunde schienen es so verstanden zu haben. Denn Ron stieß ein leises „Boah" heraus und Hermine zog die Luft durch ihre Zähne als ob sie Schmerzen hätte.

Remus sank langsam auf einen Stuhl. Sein Gesicht war durch den vorherigen Wutausbruch noch gerötet. Doch sein Blick war nun völlig verwirrt.

„Jetzt hol endlich das Buch raus", drängte Harry.

„Harry, dieses Buch durfte seit Merlin niemand mehr benutzen. Oder auch nur lesen und das aus gutem Grund. Es ist sehr gefährlich. Darin stehen Zaubersprüche, die eine ungeheure Macht verleihen. …Sogar Zaubersprüche, die gegen die natürliche Ordnung gehen. …Wie könnt ihr das nur tun?", stammelte Remus noch immer fassungslos.

Snape hatte das aufgeschlagene Buch zwischen sich und Ron auf das Bett gelegt. Seine Augen wurden immer größer, während er Seite um Seite umblätterte.

„Dürfen wir auch erfahren, was drin steht oder haben wir es nur für dich geklaut?", stieß Harry hervor, wohl wissend, dass er Snapes schon wieder geduzt hatte.

„Sorry aber ich glaube, ich habe schon das richtige gefunden. Dieser Bogen, sieht der so aus, wie der im Ministerium?"

Harry setzte sich zwischen Snape und Ron. Snape legte sich das Buch auf den Schoss und Harry schaute sich die Zeichnung an.

„Ja, dass ist er. Der – Schattenbogen der Druiden -. Was steht da über dieses Ding?"

Doch Professor Snape starrte mit feuchten Augen das Buch an.

„Professor Snape!", fragte Harry scharf.

„Tut mir leid aber ich musste daran denken, was für ein Wissen in diesem Buch steckt.", seine Augen leuchteten gierig und verschlagen.

„Severus Snape!", entrüstete sich Willow.

Der Angesprochene schaute schuldbewusst ins Buch.

"Hier steht:

- Der Schattenbogen der Druiden -

Ein Tor zur Welt der Toten. Er existiert schon seit Anbeginn der Zeit. Man kann durch ihn hindurch mit den Toten kommunizieren. Das Hindurchschreiten ist aber nur von unserer in die andere Welt möglich. Das Zurückkommen ist unmöglich. Doch wenn eine Seele mit ihrem Körper dort verweilt, kann sie von dieser Welt aus geholt werden. - Bei Merlin, weder die Zeremonie noch der Zaubertrank ist einfach, aber den bekäme ich schon hin. …Zu allem Überfluss müssen uns die Zentauren auch noch einen Gefallen tun. Das ist so gut wie unmöglich!"

„Lass das mal meine Sor …", wollte Harry anmerken, doch Remus unterbrach ihn.

„Ich werde da nicht mitmachen!", polterte er.

Da er sich so schnell aufstellte, kippte sein Stuhl und fiel hintenüber. Empört blickte er von einem zum anderen. Entrüstet hastete er aus dem Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu.

„Er war schon immer ein Moralapostel, unser guter Lupin.", spöttelte Snape.

Doch Harry ahnte, dass es nicht alleine am Plan lag. Wahrscheinlich fühlte sich Remus von Harry zurückgewiesen. Da dieser die Entwendung des Buches mit Snape geplant und ihn nicht mit einbezog.

„Ich schau mal nach ihm", mit diesen Worten folgte seinem Freund.

Aber wo war Remus hingegangen?

Ein Knarren der Holzstufen zur Dachbodentreppe, verriet, dass er nach oben eilte. Er folgte ihm und fand den Werwolf in der hintersten Dachkammer, auf einer Holzkiste sitzen. Den Kopf in den Händen verborgen.

„Remus", sprach er ihn vorsichtig an.

„Verschwinde!", fauchte Remus mit zitternder Stimme.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich dachte nur daran, Sirius so schnell wie möglich wieder zurückzuholen. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen."

„Geh weg! Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht"

Wieso war der sonst so ruhige und besonnene Mann nur so aufgewühlt?

„Jetzt ist aber wieder gut. Komm wieder runter, Remus."

Die Zeit verging, ohne dass Remus sich bewegte. Harry wurde ärgerlich.

„Komm schon. Bitte."

Remus hob den Kopf und schaute ihn enttäuscht an. Tränen standen in seinen Augen.

„Du kannst ruhig zu deinem neuen besten Freund gehen, wenn du mit mir nichts mehr zu tun haben willst."

„Jetzt kapier ich das. …Du bist eifersüchtig auf Snape!", Harry wurde im letzten Moment erst bewusst, dass er seine Gedanken ausgesprochen hatte.

Er wusste ja, dass Remus nicht besonders viele Freunde hatte. Im Sommer hatte er ihm bei einem Besuch davon erzählt, dass er manchmal etwas überreagierte, wenn er Angst hatte einen zu verlieren.

„Ach, wieso sollte ich das? Wie konnte ich Trottel mir nur einbilden, du würdest mich mögen oder gar brauchen."

Lupin war aufgestanden und blickte dem Schwarzhaarigen funkelnd in die Augen. Harry fühlte sich plötzlich so gemein und schuldig, wie selten in seinem Leben. Ihm stiegen ebenfalls Tränen in die Augen. Kurz starrten sie sich an, um sich dann weinend in die Arme zu fallen. Nur gut, dass beide sich sicher sein konnten, dass keiner je ein Wort über diesen Vorfall verlieren würde. Während einem seiner Besuche im Sommer, waren sie schon einmal beinahe gleichzeitig in Tränen ausgebrochen. Sie hatten über Sirius gesprochen und dann waren die Gefühle geradezu losgebrochen.

„Tut mir leid Harry, das war unfair. Aber es war erst Vollmond, da bin ich immer so empfindlich", sagte Remus leise.

„Nein, mir tut es leid. Ich war so besessen davon, Sirius so schnell als möglich zurückzuholen. Ich hatte ehrlich gesagt Angst davor, du hättest mich aufhalten wollen."

„Nein, du hattest ja Recht. Wahrscheinlich wäre ich viel zu feige gewesen, um ins Ministerium einzubrechen. Da war Severus schon der bessere Mann. …Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher, ob ich ihm traue."

„Das weiß ich auch nicht. Aber wir können seine Fähigkeiten und sein Wissen brauchen um Sirius zu holen. Solange er hinter Willow her ist hoffe ich, wird er uns nicht aufs Kreuz legen."

„Hoffentlich. Lass uns zurückgehen, die anderen werden schon warten", lächelte Remus erleichtert.

Als er zur Tür ging, starrte Harry auf seinen Rücken.

„Remus, du bist nicht feige, nur weil du zuerst nachdenkst und nicht ständig unnötige Risiken eingehst. …Wenn Dumbledore einverstanden ist, würde ich gerne in den Ferien hier bei dir im Haus wohnen. Mit etwas Glück, auch mit Sirius. Aber auch … wenn die Sache schief geht."

Der Werwolf nickte glücklich und schweigend stiegen sei die Stufen wieder hinab.

Unten betraten sie, nachdem sie sich vergewissert hatten, dass ihre Augen keine verräterischen Spuren zeigten, wieder das Zimmer.

„Na, hat sich die Mimose wieder beruhigt?", erkundigte sich Snape schnippisch.

Ein vernichtender Blick von Willow brachte ihn zum Schweigen. Kaum hatten sich Harry und Remus hingesetzt, betrat Molly Weasley den Raum. Ron und Ginny riefen wie aus einem Mund:

„Mum, was machst du denn hier?"

Snape ließ hektisch das Buch hinter seinem Rücken verschwinden.

„Es gab einen Überfall. …Aber was treibt ihr denn alle hier drinnen?", Ihr Gesicht nahm den Ausdruck eines jagenden Tigers an.

Remus blickte dermaßen schuldbewusst, dass Harry befürchtete, er würde ihr gleich alles beichten. Doch Remus plauderte drauflos:

„Wie furchtbar, Molly. Wir kommen sofort."

„Das war nur eine geheime Verschwörung.", erklärte Snape Molly kühl und marschierte grinsend mit dem Buch unter dem Umhang zur Tür hinaus. Gefolgt von Willow, Ron, Ginny und Hermine.

„Wie hat er das jetzt gemeint?", Mrs Weasley war sichtlich verwirrt.

Remus und Harry machten unschuldige Gesichter.

„Keine Ahnung was er meinte", tat Remus kund und schob Harry nach draußen.

„Puh, dass war knapp. Zum Glück hat sie keinen Verdacht geschöpft", flüsterte Harry.

„Sei da mal nicht so sicher. Sie ist Mutter von sieben Kindern.", orakelte Remus.

Im Salon waren einige Zauberer und Hexen versammelt. Die meisten waren Mitglieder des Ordens und Harry kannte sie vom Sehen. Doch ein Mann war ihm nicht bekannt. Er war mittelgroß, schlank, hatte lange, eisengraue Haare und einen bleichen Teint. Das Gesicht kam Harry vertraut vor, aber er wusste nicht woher.

Der Blick des jungen Gryffindor fiel auf Snape. Der Tränkemeister starrte den Fremden intensiv und voller Abscheu an. Die schwarzen Augen waren zu Schlitzen verengt.

Dumbledore erhob sich und lächelte in die Runde.

„Schön, dass ihr alle da seid. Zuerst möchte ich allen, die ihn noch nicht kennen, meinen Bruder Aberforth vorstellen. Er wird den Orden verstärken."

Jetzt wusste Harry woher er das Gesicht kannte. Mad Eye hatte ihm ein altes Bild des Ordens gezeigt. Dort war auch Aberforth Dumbledore zu sehen. Damals waren seine Haare aber noch fast schwarz gewesen.

Doch warum vermied es der Bruder des Schulleiters Snape anzusehen?

Und warum warf der Tränkemeister diesem so hasserfüllte Blicke zu?

„Nun zu dem Grund unseres Treffens. Es gab zwei Angriffe seitens der Todesser. Sie haben einen Gefangenentransport überfallen und Bellatrix Lestrange befreit. Dabei ist ein Auror getötet und ein weiterer schwer verletzt worden. -- Der zweite Überfall wurde auf den Tropfenden Kessel verübt. Ludo Bagman, Mundungus Fletcher und Kieran Finnigan, Seamus Onkel, kamen ums Leben. Tom der Wirt, Percy Weasley und ein noch unbekannter Gast wurden schwer verletzt. Das waren die ersten Übergriffe, die in aller Öffentlichkeit verübt wurden. Es wird Zeit, dass wir mehr Mitglieder für den Orden rekrutieren. Und wir werden das Mindestalter auf sechzehn herabsetzen."

„Dann wird man die Nervensägen ja nie los.", schnaubte Snape leise.

„Ich halte das immer noch nicht für gut", ertönte Molly Weasleys Stimme von der Tür.

„Ja Molly, wir kennen deine Bedenken, aber wir haben uns entschieden. Du warst bei der Abstimmung unterlegen", versuchte Dumbledore sie zu beruhigen.

„Aber es ist zu gefährlich für die Kinder", protestierte Mrs Weasley.

„Wir haben uns bis jetzt jedes mal gut geschlagen", warf Harry hastig ein.

Wie konnten sie nur alle so tun, als ob nicht er Voldemort zweimal daran gehindert hatte zurückzukommen?

Und war nicht er derjenige, der dabei war, als er dann doch zurückkam?

„Ihr hattet Glück!", sagte Mrs Weasley streng.

„Aber ICH bin der Einzige der ihn töten kann", platzte Harry wütend heraus.

Das hätte er nicht sagen sollen. Professor Dumbledore wollte nicht, dass jemand von dem Inhalt der Prophezeiung erfuhr. Doch nun war es heraus. Die Anwesenden sahen fragend von Harry zu Albus Dumbledore und wieder zurück. Der alte Magier schloss die Augen und spannte die Gesichtsmuskeln an. Dann begann er langsam zu sprechen.

„Dieses Geheimnis wird diesen Raum nicht verlassen. Falls diese Information in die falschen Hände gerät, kann das schlimme Folgen haben. Ich erwarte das Ihr alle Stillschweigen bewahrt."

Seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich streng. Der Tonfall war bestimmend und ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er es nicht dulden würde, dass jemand sein Versprechen brechen würde.

Kurze Zeit später waren Hermine, Willow und Ron waren schon im Kamin verschwunden, als Remus noch einmal zu Harry trat.

„Versuche mich auf dem Laufenden zu halten."

Herzlich umarmte er Harry.

„Ich will dich wirklich nicht ausschließen. Aber soll ich dir so wichtige Dinge per Eule schicken? Das Flohnetzwerk wird ebenfalls überwacht", stammelte Harry.

„Schreibe es einfach hier rein", grinste Remus.

Aus dem Buch, das er ihm überreichte, ragte eine metallisch schimmernde Feder.

„Dies ist eine Zwillingsfeder. Die Zweite habe ich oben. Alles was die eine schreibt, schreibt auch die andere. Somit kann ich hier lesen, was du in Hogwarts schreibst und umgekehrt."

Harry bedankte sich mit einem Lächeln und verschwand ebenfalls im Kamin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vergesst den Reviewknopf nicht. Der ist soooo einsam. Bitte, bitte!


	9. Die Vorbereitung

So, ein neues Kapitel, ebenfalls gebetat, also keine Angst.

**Remus' Bride**:Danke!

**heimess**: Sorry, ich habe die Story an einigen Stellen nicht ganz so ausgebaut, da ich nur noch 9 Tage habe bis HP 6 kommt. Draco ist nur etwas un-slytherin aber so ein hartes Schicksal kann Menschen ändern. Vor allem kleine verwöhnte Söhnchen.

Viel Spaß, alle Reviewer und Schwarzleser:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Die Vorbereitung**

Neben Hermine, die wieder mal in ein Buch vertieft war, plauderten Ron und seine Schwester über die Vorfälle im Tropfenden Kessel. Mit einem kleinen Zettel in der Hand stürmte Harry die Stufen hinab und setzte sich dann auf Rons Lehne.

„Ich habe eine Nachricht von Willow bekommen. Wir treffen uns um Fünf, also in fünfzehn Minuten, in Snapes Büro", verkündete er aufgeregt.

„Muss das ausgerechnet in dem seinen Büro sein? Es ist doch gruselig dort", maulte Ron los.

„Wir werden es überleben. – Hat einer von Euch schon die Aufgabe für Professor McGonagall gemacht?", warf Hermine ein.

„Ich habe angefangen, es ist aber ganz schön schwer. Dieses Jahr ist eh ziemlich heftig", antwortete Harry.

„Wenigstens ist Snape humaner geworden mit seinen Hausaufgaben. Jetzt da du so dick befreundet bist mit ihm", stichelte Ron.

„Ja er ist viel relaxter, ob dass an Willow liegt oder daran, dass er sich nicht mehr als Spion verstellen muss. Aber bestimmt hat es nichts mit mir zu tun", grinste Harry.

„Vor allem wird er uns helfen Sirius zu befreien", sagte Ron.

„Ich wüsste nur zu gerne warum", antwortete Harry nachdenklich.

„Du traust ihm nicht?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher" seufzte Harry.

„Wenn Willow ihm vertraut und auch Dumbledore, sollten wir das auch tun", meldete sich Ginny zu Wort.

„DU traust ja anscheinend sowieso jedem Drecksack.", antwortete Ron bitter.

„Ron!", tadelte Hermine.

Ginny funkelte ihren Bruder wütend an, sagte aber nichts, da Harry sich anschickte zu gehen. Die Vier verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum durch das Porträtloch. Sie gingen den Flur entlang, die große Treppe hinunter, als plötzlich Luna vor ihnen stand.

„Hallo, wo geht ihr denn hin?", fragte die Ravenclaw.

„Zu einem Treffen in Snapes Büro", flüsterte Ginny. Luna starrte sie alle der Reihe nach an.

„Reib es doch jedem unter die Nase", fauchte leise Ron seiner Schwester zu.

„Entschuldigt, ich wollte keinen Streit heraufbeschwören", Luna senkte den Kopf und wollte davon trotten.

„Mensch Ron, war das nötig?", platzte Harry los, ehe er sich zu Luna umdrehte. „Luna warte, möchtest du mitkommen?"

Hermine und Ginny grinsten sich unverholen an, während Ron überrascht aus der Wäsche guckte.

„Was wollt ihr denn von Snape? Ich dachte, du kannst ihn nicht leiden", wisperte Luna.

„Du darfst aber nichts sagen, zu niemand. Wir haben was vor, dass nicht jeder wissen soll", flüsterte Harry.

„Aber wieso macht ihr das mit Snape? …Habt ihr keine Angst, dass er euch verpfeift?", wollte Luna wissen.

„Bei ihm sind wir uns noch nicht ganz sicher. Aber Woods macht auch mit und sie vertraut ihm", sagte Harry nachdenklich.

So kamen sie zu fünft an Snapes Büro an. Harry klopfte beherzt an. Willow öffnete lächelnd die Tür.

„Kommt herein und setzt euch, wir warten schon.", äußerte sie.

Der Kamin brannte und auch sonst war ganz deutlich Willows Einfluss zu spüren.

„Hallo Ginny", sagte Draco und trat aus dem Schatten eines der Regale auf Ginny zu.

Rons Gesicht verdunkelte sich, obwohl seine Schwester jetzt schon eine Zeit lang Dracos Freundin war, konnte er ihn immer noch nicht leiden. Ginnys Gesicht hingegen strahlte und sie umarmte den Blonden. Dieser erwiderte die Umarmung herzlich, warf Ron aber einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Setzen wir uns oder reden wir bequem im stehen?", fragte Snape spöttisch, erntete dafür aber einen bösen Blick von Willow.

Die Professorin winkte kurz mit dem Zauberstab und es erschienen einige Sessel, die sich um den Kamin herum gruppierten. Jeder suchte sich einen Platz und setzte sich. Snape hatte das Buch auf einem kleinen Tischchen vor sich liegen.

„Wieso ist Malfoy hier?", fragte Ron so höflich wie eben möglich.

„Draco möchte uns helfen und wir brauchen ihn auch. Aber das wird euch Severus jetzt erklären", antwortete Willow.

„Chrm, chrm.", räusperte sich Snape. Eine gespannte Stille trat ein.

„Also los. Erstens, wir brauchen ein Seil, um dich zu sichern, Potter. Es muss aus Fenrishaar gemacht und mit Riesenblut verstärkt sein. …Gedreht werden muss es von Zentauren. Zweitens brauchen wir einen Trank, der gelinde gesagt so kompliziert ist, wie ich es noch nie erlebt habe. Dazu benötigen wir Riesenblut, Einhorntränen, Phönixasche, noch einige unbedeutende Zutaten und einen Wechselstein. Außer Riesenblut habe ich alles da."

„Aber Professor, Einhorntränen sind illegal, da sie fast nur für schwarzmagische Tränke verwendet werden", warf Hermine ein.

„Was Sie nicht sagen Miss Granger. …Falls einer der hier Anwesenden auch nur ein Wort verlauten lässt, dass ich verbotene Zutaten besitze, können sie das Großmaul Black alleine befreien", zischte er sichtlich aufgebracht, fuhr dann aber ruhiger fort. „Drittens brauchen wir vier Paare, die sich wirklich und aufrichtig lieben. Nun das wird der schwierigste Part. Lassen wir uns mal nachdenken, da sind Malfoy und Weasley, Weasley und Granger, Professor Woods und meine Wenigkeit. Da würde ich sagen, es fehlen noch zwei."

„Lupin und Tonks.", merkte Harry an.

„Glaubst du, Mr Vernünftig macht da mit?", höhnte der Professor.

„Ja, das wird er und Tonks sicher auch", antwortete Harry kühl.

„Na schön. Weiter mit dem Plan. Ich würde vorschlagen, Willow und ich brauen den Trank. Es wird einen Mondzyklus dauern, bis er fertig ist. Doch wer zu den Zentauren …"

„Das mache ich. Magorian ist mein Freund. Ich werde ihn um diesen Gefallen bitten", unterbrach ihn Harry.

Snape starrte den jungen Gryffindor einen Moment lang sprachlos an, was Harry ein gutes Gefühl gab. Schließlich sammelte sich der Tränkemeister wieder und fuhr fort.

„Wenn Sie das können, gerne. Blieben nur noch die Zutaten zu besorgen."

„Ich werde Hagrid fragen", sagte Harry. „Er hilft mir bestimmt. Außerdem kennt er Fenris gut und Gwarp ist sein Bruder."

„Wer ist Gwarp? Hagrids Bruder? …Der Trottel hat einen Riesen mit hierher gebracht? So dumm kann auch nur Rubeus sein", donnerte Snape.

„Reden Sie nicht so über ihn", regten sich Ron, Hermine und Harry gleichzeitig auf.

„Ich stelle aber eines fest, wenn ihr ihn mitnehmt, komme ich nicht mit", kam von Draco.

„Ich auch nicht", verkündete Snape.

„Mach dir nichts draus Harry, so sind Slytherins, alles Mimosen", mischte sich Willow spottend ein.

„Gut dann wäre das geklärt", lenkte Snape ein, „Wir übernehmen den Trank und ihr das Seil und Hagrid. Der Rest versucht sich unauffällig zu benehmen. Stillschweigen wahren. Allen gegenüber! Verstanden?"

Erschöpft, aber aufgeregt verließen die Schüler das Büro. Ginny und Draco verzogen sich, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Ron und Hermine gingen kurz darauf in die Bibliothek, um ein Buch für Hermine auszuleihen. So liefen Harry und Luna schweigend nebeneinander her. Es war schon beinahe peinlich lange, bis Luna sich endlich traute etwas zu sagen.

„Gehen wir noch ein bisschen spazieren?", fragte sie ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Gerne", antwortete Harry.

„War das der Grund, weshalb du letztens so abgelenkt warst?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ja, das war er. Aber ich habe mich trotz alledem daneben benommen. Ich habe nicht zugehört", gestand er.

„So schlimm war es auch nicht. Ich bin ja gewohnt, dass man mich nicht für voll nimmt", seufzte sie.

„Ich … ich nehme dich für voll. Es ist mir sehr wichtig, was du denkst. Wirklich."

„Warum?", sie sah in mit ihren großen, hellblauen Augen an.

Harry konnte nicht anders, er wurde rot und stotterte herum. Sie war so nah, dass er keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte. Ihr Duft nach Sommerblumen und Vanille raubte ihm die Sinne. Sein Atem wurde schwer, verzweifelt versuchte er eine unverfängliche Antwort auf ihre Frage zu finden, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er gab auf und versuchte es mit der Wahrheit.

„Weil ich … dich … sehr gern … mag.", kam zögerlich die Antwort.

„Ich mag dich auch Harry."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Ohne genau zu wissen, warum er das tat, legte er seine Arme um sie und zog sie an sich heran. Stürmisch presste er ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Ließ sie, als er ihr erstauntes Gesicht sah, aber sofort wieder los.

„Es … es … tut ... mir … leid", stotterte er.

„Mir nicht. Aber es kam schon etwas plötzlich", lächelte sie ihn an.

„Du hast nichts dagegen, wenn ich dich küsse?", stammelte er.

„Ich glaube, es gibt nicht viele Mädchen in Hogwarts, die etwas dagegen hätten, wenn du sie küsst. …Aber, nein ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn du mich küsst. …Du musst mir aber versprechen, dass der Nächste etwas länger dauert.", antwortete sie.

„Und was jetzt?", fragte er unsicher lächelnd.

„Gehen wir noch etwas spazieren.", lachte sie und nahm seine Hand.

Wie ein kleines Kind folgte er ihr widerstandslos. Im Schatten der Gewächshäuser blieben sie stehen und küssten sich sehr behutsam. Nach einiger Zeit brachte er sie zum Ravenclawturm und gab ihr einen Abschiedskuss, einen eindeutig längeren. Atemlos und sehr sehnsüchtig. Glücklich sprang er die Stufen hinab und dann wieder hinauf zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum. Als er den Raum betrat, grinste er wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Ginny und Hermine, beide mittlerweile auch anwesend, schmunzelten sich an.

„Na, was grinst du denn so?", fragte Ginny scheinheilig.

„Nichts", kam die prompte Antwort des Schwarzhaarigen.

„Wohnt dieses Nichts zufällig in Ravenclaw?", stichelte Hermine.

„Weiber", lachte Harry und stieg, rot bis zu den Ohren, zu den Schlafsälen hoch.

Er setzte sich aufs Bett und zog Remus Zwillingsfeder hervor. Er begann zu schreiben.

_/ Hallo Remus,_

_zuerst muss ich Dir etwas erzählen. Ich habe Luna geküsst und ihr hat es gefallen. Sie mag mich. Außerdem wird sie bei unserem Plan mitmachen. _

_Apropos Plan, wir hatten eben ein Treffen. Dabei haben wir folgendes besprochen. _

_Wir brauchen ein Seil aus Fenrishaar und Riesenblut, gedreht von Zentauren. Hagrid werden wir fragen, ob er uns das Blut und die Haare besorgt. Ich werde zu den Zentauren gehen und sie bitten ein Seil daraus zu fertigen. Willow und Snape brauen einen Trank um mich zu schützen. Dafür brauchen sie lauter merkwürdiges Zeug, zum Glück ist Willow dabei, sonst wüsste ich nicht ob ich den Trank zu mir nehmen würde._

_Zur Durchführung im Ministerium brauchen wir vier Pärchen. Da wollte ich Dich fragen, ob Du und Tonks uns helfen würdet? Nur wenn es euch recht ist._

_Melde Dich schnell_

_Dein Harry /_

X

Am nächsten Morgen, beim ersten Schimmer des Morgengrauens, ging er direkt zu Hagrid. Es war etwas schwierig, Hagrid um diese Zeit zu besuchen. An der Hütte angekommen klopfte er. Ein noch reichlich verschlafener Halbriese öffnete die Tür.

„Morgen Harry, was willst du denn so früh schon hier?", murmelte der Bärtige schlaftrunken.

„Ich wollte dich um etwas bitten Hagrid."

„Komm erst mal rein und setzte dich."

Harry setzte sich auf einen der riesigen Stühle. Hagrid stellte zwei große Tassen Tee auf den Tisch und setzte sich ebenfalls.

„Dann leg mal los, wo brennt es denn?"

„Hagrid, ich habe eine Bitte. …Ich brauche Fenrishaar, eine Menge …und Riesenblut. Könntest du mir helfen es zu bekommen?"

„Wozu braucht du denn so was?"

„Wir wollen Sirius zurückholen."

Hagrid holte tief Luft und dachte nach. Erst nach einigen Minuten, die Harry sehr lang vorkamen, brummte er:

„Ich dachte, du hättest es endlich akzeptiert, dass er tot ist. Wer sind denn wir? Ron und Hermine?"

„Auch, aber es sind noch Luna, Ginny, Draco, WIllow und Snape dabei."

„Die Professoren Woods und Snape? Ich hab es ja gleich gesagt. …Der alte Snape wird wunderlich, seit das junge Frauenzimmer an seiner Seite ist."

„Bitte Hagrid", bettelte Harry.

Der große Mann lächelte und kicherte in seinen Bart.

„Natürlich helfe ich dir Harry, für was hat man denn Freunde?"

„Du hilfst uns?", freute sich Harry.

„Klar doch. Ich bringe dir alles, sobald ich es habe. Jetzt beeile dich, damit du noch etwas zu frühstücken bekommst."

Glücklich ging Harry zum Schloss, doch er freute sich nicht auf das Essen, sondern darauf Luna wieder zu sehen.

Als er nach dem Unterricht in seinen Schlafsaal kam, konnte er sehen, dass die Zwillingsfeder in ihrem Buch zitterte. Oh je er hatte sie ganz vergessen. Schnell öffnete er das Buch und ließ die arme Feder endlich schreiben.

_/ Hallo Harry,_

_schön, dass Du eine Freundin gefunden hast. _

_Aber nun zum Plan. Pass bloß auf, mit Zentauren ist nicht zu spaßen. Tonks und ich machen mit, das ist doch klar. Sag nur Bescheid wann._

_Bleib Brav!_

_Dein Remus /_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vergesst den Reviewknopf nicht.Wenn ernicht oft genug gedrückt wird kann es vorkommen, dass er verschwindet. lol Bitte, bitte!


	10. Von Seilen und Geständnissen

**Remus' Bride **Mein Sirius kommt erst im letzten d.h. nächsten Kapitel. Ja Willow tut der großen Fledermaus richtig gut. Aber er wird nicht ganz zum Softie.

**rainman70** Ich bin auch kein Draco-Fan, deshalb ist er etwas OOC. Ob Snape ein guter oder ein böser Junge ist wird erst im letzten Kapitel verraten. Aber das ist das nächste und kommt Anfang nächster Woche. Das Problem mit dem Erscheinungsdatum von HP 6 ist nicht Euer Lesen, sondern ´mein Schreiben. Wenn ich dei neue Story kenne ändere ich vieles und die story wird konfus.

Viel Spaß, alle Reviewer und Schwarzleser:

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Von Seilen und Geständnissen**

„Sollen wir nicht doch mitkommen?", wollte Hermine besorgt wissen.

„Wir können dir bestimmt behilflich sein", sagte Ron drängend.

„Nein es ist zu gefährlich. Ich gehe alleine zu den Zentauren. Mir werden sie nichts tun"; antwortete Harry.

Durch das Fenster im Aufenthaltsraum konnte man den Verbotenen Wald sehen. Dorthinein musste er gehen. Er hoffte seine neu gewonnene Freundschaft mit Magorian sei stark genug, seine Bitte vortragen zu dürfen.

Was würden sie mit ihm machen, wenn sie sein Anliegen als Beleidigung ansehen würden?

Er nahm die Tasche mit den Fenrishaaren und dem Blut des Riesen, die ihm Hagrid gerade gebracht hatte. Etwas von dem Blut hatten sie abgefüllt, das brauchte Snape für den Trank.

„Bis später", sagte Harry und versuchte so zuversichtlich wie irgend möglich zu klingen.

Doch Ron und Hermines Gesichter zeigten ihm, dass sie es ihm nicht glaubten.

So stieg Harry alleine durch die Öffnung in der Wand, lief durch die Gänge, die Treppe hinab, durch die Eingangshalle in Richtung Verbotener Wald.

Wenn er doch nur wüsste, wo er die Zentauren finden konnte?

Gedankenversunken betrat er den Dunklen Wald. Da dicke Wolken den Himmel bedeckten, kam ihm der Wald noch düsterer vor als sonst.

Kaum fünf Meter weit konnte er sehen. Doch er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, beobachtet zu werden. Doch so sehr er auch versuchte in die Dunkelheit zu starren, er konnte niemanden entdecken. Auf der anderen Seite lebten so viele sonderbare und fremdartige Wesen im Verbotenen Wald, dass man nie wusste, wer oder was einem gerade beobachtete.

Fast eine Stunde stolperte er ziellos über Baumwurzeln und Gestrüpp. Da hörte er Hufgetrappel. Vorsichtig und leise ging er in die Richtung. Hinter einem dicken Baumstamm suchte er Deckung.

Er erblickte Magorian, den Anführer der Zentauren. Er stand auf einer kleinen Richtung mit einem anderen Zentaur, den Harry nicht kannte. Der Fremde hatte einen mahagonifarbenen Körper, der mit weißen Haaren durchsetzt war. Sein Kopfhaar war fast weiß. Langsam und steif drehte er sich in Harrys Richtung. Noch nie hatte dieser einen so alten Zentauren gesehen.

„Ah, der junge Mr Potter", sagte dieser schleppend.

„Komm zu uns mein Freund", sagte Magorian.

Langsam verließ Harry seine Deckung und ging zu den beiden.

„Was führt dich zu uns?" Dem Alten fiel das Sprechen sichtlich schwer.

Harry erklärte den Beiden kurz das Vorhaben.

„Deshalb wollte ich euch bitten, mir zu helfen", endete er und schaute den Zentauren offen in die Gesichter.

„Es ist gefährlich, sich mit den Toten einzulassen", sagte Mandos der Ältere langsam.

„Wir mischen uns nicht in die Dinge der Menschen…", sagte Magorian, „…auch wenn ich deinen Mut bemerkenswert finde."

„Magorian, du bist ihm dein Leben schuldig", sagte Mandos.

„Aber … „, wollte der Anführer beginnen, doch der Alte unterbrach ihn.

„Wir sollten eine Ausnahme machen", Magorian schaute ihn fragend an, „Ich glaube es ist wichtig. Mr Potter, du kannst deinen Begleiter zu uns bitten. Deine Freunde sind uns Willkommen."

Harry schnellte herum und starrte in den Schatten des Waldes. Doch er konnte niemanden erkennen.

Wer ihm wohl gefolgt war?

Hatte ihn sein Gefühl doch nicht getäuscht. Wenn er jetzt sagen würde, dass er nichts von dem Verfolger wüsste und es war ein Freund. Das könnte unangenehme Folgen haben. Also hielt Harry es für das Beste, so zu tun als wäre er im Bilde.

„Du kannst rauskommen, sie werden dir nichts tun.", rief er in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war.

Es dauerte einen Moment, dann löste sich ein Schatten von einem der Bäume. Langsam näherte sich jemand in einer Zaubererrobe. Das Gesicht konnte man unter der Kapuze nicht erkennen. Doch als er auf die kleine Lichtung trat, fiel ein Lichtstrahl in sein Gesicht. Es war Snape. Harry wurde sich bewusst, dass er ihn ungläubig anstarrte. Er räusperte sich und sprach dann zu Magorian und Mandos.

„Dies ist Severus Snape, ein …", er hielt unbewusst kurz inne, „…ein Freund."

Magorian streckte Snape zur Begrüßung die Hand hin. Doch als dieser sie nahm, schreckte der Zentaur zurück. Er bäumte sich auf und Snape stolperte rückwärts. Unsanft fiel der Zaubertränkemeister zu Boden. Magorians Hufe donnerten links und rechts neben seinem Kopf auf die Erde. Snapes Gesicht war totenblass, selbst seine Lippen waren blutleer.

„Nein lass ihn. Ihr dürft ihn nicht töten", brüllte Harry in Panik.

„Aber er ist einer von ihnen. Das Zeichen brennt auf seinem Arm", donnerte Magorian vor Wut.

„Das weiß ich", sagte Harry wahrheitsgemäß, „aber er ist trotzdem auf unserer Seite."

"Warum bist du Harry Potter gefolgt?", fragte der Zentaur und legte Snape den linken Huf auf die Brust.

Snape lag immer noch starr auf dem Rücken, seine Augen weilten ohne Ablenkung auf der breiten Pferdebrust. Er atmete heftig und zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Bitte Magorian, bitte", rief Harry und versuchte sich zwischen seinen Lehrer und das aufgebrachte magische Wesen zu bringen.

Was sollte er nur tun? Irgendwie musste er ihm helfen.

„Magorian", sagte Mandos leise aber bestimmt, „Lass Harry sich erklären."

Er ließ von Snape ab, trat soweit zurück, dass er Snape jeder Zeit wieder in seine Gewalt bringen konnte, blickte dann Harry an.

„Nun?"

„Er ist mein Lehrer. …Er ist mir gefolgt um mich zu beschützen...", das hoffte Harry zumindest, „…Dumbledore vertraut ihm und ich … ich auch."

Harry war sich sicher, dass Willow Snape hinter ihm hergeschickt hatte.

Wie sollte er ihr erklären, warum er ohne ihn zurückkam?

Das war schon das zweite Mal in diesem Schuljahr, dass er Snapes Hals retten musste.

„Wenn du für ihn bürgst, soll es mir genügen", sagte Magorian bitter.

„Gib uns die Haare und das Blut. Wir werden dir das Seil bringen, sobald es fertig ist", Mandos nahm die Tasche und die beiden Zentauren trabten in den Wald. Magorian warf misstrauisch nochmals den Kopf herum. Doch die Szene war unverändert. Snape lag auf dem Waldboden, Harry stand an seiner Seite. Lange nachdem die Zentauren verschwunden waren, setzte Snape sich auf.

Er war immer noch kalkweiß im Gesicht.

„Gehen wir, Professor?" Harry lächelte ihn an. Äußerlich wirkte Harry ruhig, doch tief in seinem Inneren zitterte er noch vor Anspannung.

„Du … du … du bist noch schlimmer als dein Vater", bellte Snape, „Hat dir doch gefallen, wie ich da auf dem Boden lag! Nicht?"

Harry war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Da hatte er ihm gerade den Kopf gerettet und dann so etwas. Dieser undankbare Mistkerl.

„Jetzt geht es wohl los.", donnerte er zurück, „Das nächste Mal kann er deinen Kopf zu Brei treten. Ist mir doch egal."

„Du arroganter, kleiner Spinner!", fauchte Snape.

„Du bist solch ein Idiot. Wer von uns beiden ist hier der Spinner?", Harry redete sich in Wut. „Nur weil du vor Hass auf meinen Vater und meinen Paten bald platzt."

Snape starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Du bist ein undankbares Miststück. Wegen dir musste Sirius sterben, wegen dir hat Remus seinen Job in Hogwarts verloren, wegen dir hasse ich Zaubertränke, wegen dir …, ähm …", nach kurzem Überlegen setzte er seinen Monolog fort, „Warum quälst du uns immer alle? Vor allem Neville? Gibt es dir Genugtuung, wenn er vor dir zittert? Gibt es dir ein Gefühl der Macht? Fühlst du dichh dann wichtig?"

„Was weißt du schon?", knurrte Snape.

Er stand inzwischen direkt vor Harry und sein Körper bebte, er atmete schwer.

„Was weißt du schon.", wiederholte er leise. Tränen schossen in seine Augen. Schnell drehte er sich ab.

„Was weiß ich nicht?", fragte Harry vorsichtig, seine Wut war durch Snapes plötzliche Tränen wie ausgelöscht.

Snape sank auf einem Stamm. Er ließ Kopf und Schultern hängen. Harry setzte sich in einigem Abstand neben ihn. Näher traute er sich nicht.

Wie könnte er sich ihm nähern, nachdem er ihm all das an den Kopf geworfen hatte?

„Was weiß ich nicht?", fragte er noch mal vorsichtig.

Snape sah ihn an.

„Du weißt nicht, was für ein Dreckskerl ich wirklich bin."

Harry musste schlucken, eine Beichte von Snape hatte er nun wirklich als Letztes erwartet. Aber konnte auch nicht einfach aufstehen und weggehen. Also blieb er sitzen.

„Erzähle es mir?"

Snape schwieg eine Zeitlang, ehe er leise fragte:

„Du weißt, was mit Longbottoms Eltern passiert ist?"

Harry nickte.

„Du weißt auch, wer es war?" Harry nickte abermals.

„Nein du weißt nicht wer alles dabei war. -Ich war dabei!"

Harry starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Alice Longbottom ist meine Cousine. …Ich …ich wusste nicht, wen wir angreifen würden. Es hieß ein Aurorenpaar. Als ich sie sah, war es zu spät. Was hätte ich tun sollen? …Bellatrix hat sie gequält. Alice hat mir immer wieder in die Augen gesehen." Seine Stimme versagte kurz, Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht. „Ich … ich habe ihr nicht geholfen. …Wie ein Feigling habe ich zugesehen, aber nichts getan."

„Die Todesser hätten dich getötet."

„Das wäre besser gewesen!"

„Aber wir hätten jetzt einen Mitstreiter weniger."

„Und einen Feigling!"

„Bist du deshalb zu uns übergelaufen?"

„Ja, Dumbledore hat mir wieder auf die Beine geholfen. Und er hat mir verziehen."

„Warum hackst du dann auf dem armen Neville rum?"

„Weil er sich so trottelig anstellt", Snape wurde leidenschaftlich laut. So viele offene Gefühle von ihm hatte Harry die vergangenen sechs Jahre nicht gesehen. „Seine Eltern waren gute und sehr begabte Zauberer und er … er stellt sich manchmal an …. Ach vergessen wir das."

„Versuche es doch mal mit Freundlichkeit. Neville ist wirklich ein netter Kerl."

„Jetzt bist du schon so neunmalklug wie Granger"

Beide mussten lachen.

_/ Vielleicht hat Dumbledore doch recht. Vielleicht ist Snape gar nicht so übel. Vielleicht. /_

x

Einige Tage später kam Hagrid in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Fröhlich wedelte er mit einem in Blätter gewickelten Paket.

„Harry sieh mal", dröhnte er.

„Was hast du denn da?", fragte Harry verwundert.

„Ein Geschenk von deinem Freund Magorian.", kam erfreut zurück.

„Schrei doch um Merlins Willen nicht so. Es muss ja nicht ganz Hogwarts mitbekommen.", monierte Harry.

„Schuldigung. Tut mir echt leid. Aber ich habe mich so gefreut.", entschuldigte Hagrid sich.

„Toll, dass sie es so schnell fertigen konnten."

„Du weißt, welche Ehre sie dir damit bewiesen haben?"

„Wieso, was meinst du?"

„Das letzte Mal, dass die Zentauren einem Zauberer solch einen großen Gefallen getan haben, war zur Zeit Merlins. Damals war es ein junger Krieger namens Mandos."

„Ich habe einen uralten Zentaur namens Mandos kennen gelernt. Aber so alt werden die doch gar nicht."

„Mandos birgt viele Geheimnisse, von den meisten wissen wir gar nichts. Aber man sieht ihn nur noch selten. Man sagt er trage mit an der Tatsache, dass du – weist – schon - wer so lange nicht zurückkommen konnte"

„Wirklich?"

„Wann geht es los?"

„Am Montagabend, dann ist der Trank endlich fertig."

„Viel Glück Harry. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mitkommen."

„Danke, Hagrid aber es ist zu gefährlich. Es sollen nicht mehr als nötig in Gefahr gebracht werden."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vergesst den Reviewknopf nicht. Bitte, bitte! Der arme Kerl braucht Streicheleinheiten.


	11. Die Rückkehr und die Aussprache

Tataratata, Loki Slytherin präsentiert das letzte Kapitel

Vielleicht kann sich doch noch der eine oder andere Schwarzleser zu einem Abschlußreview hinreisen? lieb anlächel

**Remus' Bride**: Ich stelle hiermit vor, den neuen UNICEF-Botschafter: Mr S... Ne, lies selbst.

**Lia**: Ja, leider ist das das letzte Kapitel. Fortsetzung? Mal sehen, was meine wirren Gedanken sagen wenn ich HP 6 gelesen habe.

Viel Spaß, alle Reviewer und Schwarzleser:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Die Rückkehr und die Aussprache**

Tonks rosa Haarschopf war der Letzte, der im Kamin auftauchte. Somit waren endlich alle in der Vorhalle des Zaubereiministeriums angekommen. Die Halle war nur schwach mit kleinen, grün brennenden Ölfeuern beleuchtet. Dieses Licht gab der ganzen Szene einen gespenstigen Schein.

Remus hatte rote Flecken, die er immer bekam, wenn er aufgeregt war. Er hatte anhaltende Bedenken wegen des Vorhabens, aber er äußerte sie nicht laut.

„Sollen wir nicht doch besser dich anstatt des Kleinen durchschicken? …Dann werden wir dich vielleicht los.", fragte Snape Remus gehässig.

„Nenn mich nie wieder Kleiner!", platze Harry heraus.

Er hatte die Worte beinahe geschrieen, sie hallten unwirklich in der leeren Halle wieder. Seine Brust schien vor Zorn zu explodieren.

Hatte er nicht schon oft genug bewiesen, dass er ein Großer war?

Er starrte Snape mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Sssccchhh", machte Hermine und sah ihn streng an.

„Entschuldigung.", flüsterte Harry.

Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, wer der größere Unsicherheitsfaktor war: Snape oder Draco.

„Wir sind die auffälligste unauffällige Gruppe die ich je gesehen habe. …Die Durchführung ist echt mies.", meldete sich dieser zu Wort.

Die ganze Aktion war ihm deutlich zuwider. Wie er immer wieder betonte, kam er nur Ginny zuliebe mit. In letzter Zeit gluckte der junge Slytherin verdächtig um Ginny.

Harry hoffte nur, Draco würde Ginny auch wirklich lieben, sonst würde er im Jenseits feststecken. Dann könnte er weder Sirius retten, noch seine Vorbestimmung erfüllen und gegen Voldemort antreten.

„Na, hast du doch ein bisschen Schiss?", fragte Severus leise.

Harry funkelte ihn noch böser an.

„Nein, warum?", zische er.

„Weil ich welchen hätte an deiner Stelle.", sagte Snape überraschend offen und nahm seine Tasche.

„Lass dich doch von ihm nicht ärgern, er ist nur nervös wie wir alle. Es wird alles gut gehen.", sagte Luna, die neben ihn getreten war. Harry empfand ihre Anwesenheit als beruhigend. In den letzten Tagen waren sich beide sehr nah gekommen. Inzwischen, so gestand sich Harry selber ein, wollte er nicht ohne Luna in dieses Abenteuer gehen.

„Hast du etwas gesehen? …Wird jemand verletzt?"

„Du weißt doch, ich kann meine Visionen noch nicht so gut deuten. …Verletzungen könnten glaube ich vorkommen. Aber ich denke nicht, dass jemand stirbt", sagte sie ausweichend und vermied den Blickkontakt.

Harry atmete hörbar aus.

„Aber du wirst dein Ziel erreichen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher", lächelnd legte sie ihre Hand auf seinen Arm.

Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals. Wie immer, wenn sie ihn berührte, seine Luna. Sanft küsste er sie. Verliebt blickte er hinter ihr her, als sie ging.

„Wo bist du schon wieder mit deinen Gedanken?", fragte Ron besorgt.

Harry blickte ihn viel sagend an.

„Gibst du es endlich offen zu?", grinste Ron.

„Du weißt es doch eh schon", grinste Harry zurück.

Schweigend lief die kleine Gruppe durch die Korridore. Die düstere Stimmung passte zur dunklen Atmosphäre im verlassenen Ministerium. Sie durchschritten den ovalen Raum mit den vielen Türen und standen sehr schnell mitten in dem Raum in dem sich der Bogen befand. Den Weg dahin würde keiner der Gefährten vergessen. Der Bogen in der Kammer des Todes sah so schön aus. Faszinationen, Emotionen, Kühle und Distanz – er schien alles schon erlebt zu haben, obwohl er aus Stein war. Doch Harry sah in diesem Augenblick nichts davon. Er sah vor seinem inneren Auge immer wieder Sirius durch den Vorhang kippen. Sein Magen revoltierte.

Sie stiegen die Stufen hinab zu dem Gebilde. Die Fackeln an den Wänden erhellten den Raum gespenstig. Sie legten ihre Taschen auf die untersten Stufen und packten die Utensilien aus.

Harry wurde immer unruhiger. Mittlerweile war ihm richtig schlecht. Ein Arm legte sich um seine Schultern, Harry dachte es wäre Remus, doch Snape sagte mit ungewohnt sanfter und freundlicher Stimme.

„Kopf hoch Kleiner. Es wird schon gut gehen. Wir sind alle da um dir zu helfen. Du musst dir nur dort drinnen immer dein Ziel vor Augen halten. Die Seelen können sehr verführerisch sein. Bleibe stark."

Harry nickte, er hatte das erste Mal ein richtig gutes Gefühl was Snape anging.

Doch als er den Becher mit dem Zaubertrank in der Hand hielt, wurde ihm wieder flau im Magen. Die Zauber in diesem Buch waren nicht ungefährlich, das Buch war ja nicht grundlos unter Verschluss.

Mitfühlend legte Willow den Arm um ihn.

„Sollen wir anfangen?", fragte sie warm und freundlich.

„Gut, fangen wir an", sagte Harry bestimmt und trank den ganzen Becher in einem Zug aus.

Der Trank schmeckte nicht besonders, aber auch nicht zu widerlich. Remus und Severus machten sich bereit. Sie rollten das Seil aus und wickelten es um ihre Hände um es besser halten zu können. Hermine gab jedem einen kleinen Schluck des Zaubertrankes und setzte sich dann mit Ron, Tonks, Luna, Ginny, Draco und Willow in einem Kreis auf den Boden. In die Mitte legten sie den Feuerkristall, die Spitzen ihrer Zauberstäbe auf den Kristall ausgerichtet. Mit der einen Hand auf dem Stab und der anderen auf der Schulter des Nachbarn, begannen sie die Zauberformel zu murmeln. Harry fühlte sich, als ob in seinem Inneren ein Ofen angefacht worden wäre. Er hatte ein unglaublich warmes und starkes Gefühl im Bauch, dass sich über den ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Sein Kopf und seine Gedanken schienen ihm noch nie so klar und sicher gewesen zu sein. Er band sich das Seil um die Taille und nahm den Spiegel, den er von Sirius geschenkt bekommen hatte.

Kurz blieb er vor dem Vorhang stehen, holte tief Luft und machte dann einen beherzten Schritt.

Es war, als ob er in Eiswasser getaucht wäre. Seine Lungen brannten beim Atmen. Gleichzeitig zog und riss es an ihm wie ein starker Sturm.

Alles war grau und nebelig. Von überall her, zischten und flüsterten die Stimmen. Er verspürte einen unheimlich starken Drang ihnen zuzuhören. Zu verstehen, was sie sagten. Doch halt, Snape hatte gesagt, er müsse sich konzentrieren. Also hob er den Spiegel und sagte laut:

„Sirius! – Sirius, kannst du mich hören?"

Doch der Spiegel zeigte nur sein Gesicht und es änderte sich nicht.

„SIRIUS, ich bin es Harry, bist du da?"

Er blickte sein Spiegelbild an und Panik stieg in ihm auf. Wie sollt er seinen Paten finden? Der Boden war bedeckt mit Nebelschwaden.

Doch dann erschien ein verhärmtes weißes Gesicht im Spiegel: „Harry? Was machst du denn hier?

„Ich bin gekommen, um dich hier raus zu holen."

„SPINNST DU? JETZT SIND WIR BEIDE VERDAMMT!"

Die letzten Worte schrie Sirius so laut, dass Harry sie auch ohne den Spiegel hören konnte. Zielstrebig ging er in die Richtung, aus der er die Stimme gehört hatte. Doch das Seil war zu Ende, bevor er ihn gefunden hatte.

„SIRIUS!", schrie Harry aus Leibeskräften.

Etwa zwei Meter entfernt, erhob sich Sirius hagere Gestalt aus dem Nebel.

„Komm schnell zu mir. Ich habe einen Plan. Vertraue mir.", brüllte Harry, da die Stimmen immer lauter wurden. Harry hatte das Gefühl, sie wollten nicht zulassen, dass er seinen Paten mitnahm.

Sirius stand auf wackeligen Beinen. Und schwankte auf ihn zu. Strauchelte dann und fiel der Länge nach vornüber. Allerdings so dicht vor Harry, dass dieser ihn packen und festhalten konnte. Der junge Zauberer zog zweimal am Seil und merkte, wie sie zum Torbogen gezogen wurden. Zum Glück, denn er konnte den Bogen nicht sehen und hatte total die Orientierung verloren. Das Dröhnen und Zerren wurde immer schlimmer. Als er seinen Paten kaum noch halten konnte, wickelte er ihn in das Seil ein. Dieses fing an zu glühen. Doch die Magie des Fenris, des Riesen und der Zentauren hatte mehr Macht als die Seelen, die es zerstören wollten. Harry sah in Sirius schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht und ihm fiel ein, dass er vergessen hatte ihm den Trank zu geben. Schnell flösste er ihm den Inhalt der Phiole ein und Sirius schien schmerzfrei und klarer zu werden. Kurz konnte er ihn sogar schwach anlächeln.

Endlich waren sie am Tor angekommen. Harry drückte Sirius durch den Bogen und der wurde von der anderen Seite aus durchgezogen. Er selbst kämpfte gegen den immer stärker werdenden Sog an und streckte schließlich einen Arm und seinen Kopf durch den Vorhang.

Doch was er dort sah, schockte ihn. Mitten im Raum stand Lord Voldemort. Sein fratzenhaftes Gesicht zu einem hämischen Grinsen verzerrt, umgeben von Lestrange, Nott und Goyle.

„Hallo Harry Potter. – Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass es so einfach werden würde, die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen."

In Harry stieg wieder Panik auf.

Hatte er sich selbst Schachmatt gesetzt?

Sollte Voldemort so leicht gewinnen?

„Dank meines Helfers kannte ich deinen Plan, dieses Großmaul hier zu befreien. Das ist sehr ritterlich von dir.", sagte Voldemort spöttisch, „Aber nun werde ich erst mal dafür sorgen, dass du bei den Seelen bleibst und deine Nabelschnur ins Leben kappen."

Er hob seinen Zauberstab und schickte einen Cruciatus –Fluch zu Remus. Dieser wandte sich vor Schmerzen, Snape war zur Seite gesprungen und dem Fluch entgangen. Also doch Snape, Harrys Wut explodierte.

„Snape du Verräter!", brüllte der junge Gryffindor.

Doch in diesem Moment verlor Remus das Bewusstsein und ließ das Seil los.

Warum taten denn die anderen nichts, dachte er panisch als er nach hinten gezogen wurde.

Da erst sah er, wer die anderen in Schach hielt. Das Blut gefror in seinen Adern.

„TONKS", stammelte er und verschwand hinter dem Vorhang.

Doch jemand packte seinen Arm und zerrte ihn wieder nach vorne. Sein Kopf durchdrang den Vorhang erneut und er sah in das Gesicht seines Retters.

„Snape!"

Dieser wurde im selben Moment von Voldemorts Fluch getroffen. Harry sah, wie sich Snape vor Schmerz krümmte. Sein Todesserzeichen brannte lichterloh. Die grünen Flammen hatten schon Snapes Ärmel verbrannt und es stank bereits nach verbranntem Fleisch. Doch mit verzerrtem Gesicht umklammerte er Harrys Arm mit der heilen Hand. Harry zog sich an Snape in den Raum hinein. Sofort holte er den zweiten Feuerkristall aus der Tasche und zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Protego!", rief er und legte einen Schirmzauber über sich, Sirius und den Tränkemeister.

Das löste den Fluch auf Snape, doch der hatte inzwischen das Bewusstsein verloren und lag mit verkohltem Arm neben Harry auf der Erde. Voldemort brüllte vor Wut.

Tonks drehte in diesem Moment den Kopf zu ihrem Meister.

Dann brach das Chaos los.

Die anderen hatten Tonks Ablenkung genutzt und sich ebenfalls hinter einem Schildzauber in Sicherheit gebracht. Langsam bewegten sie sich auf Harry und Snape zu. Bis Willow den Schild übernahm und Harry sich auf Voldemort konzentrierte. Hermine und Ginny kümmerten sich um Snape, während Luna, Ron und Draco Willow bei dem Schild unterstützten.

„Dafür wird als erstes dein zahmes Monster bezahlen", mit einem irren Lachen wandte sich Voldemort zu Remus um.

Doch Harry trat aus dem Schildzauber und bellte:

„Sanguingflamma"

Voldemort begann zu schreien. Ungläubig glotzte er Harry an. Gerade als er auf die Knie sank, bellte einer der Todesser.

„Expelliarmus"

Harrys Zauberstab flog durch die Luft. Doch auf der anderen Seite des Raumes erschienen mit leisen Plops einige Zauberer. Angeführt von Albus Dumbledore erschienen Aberforth Dumbledore, Arthur und Bill Weasley, Sturgis Podmore und Emmeline Vance.

Lord Voldemort und Tonks disapparierten und ließen die drei anderen Todesser im Stich. Lestrange schrie vor Zorn, da Voldemort Tonks mit sich nahm.

Nach kurzem Gemenge waren die Drei überwältigt und gefesselt. Harry kümmerte sich um Remus. Bemerkte aber, wie Aberforth zu Snape ging, um sich um ihn zu kümmern. Dieser lag immer noch mit schmerzerstarrtem Gesicht auf dem Boden und sah mit trüben Augen auf den Mann, der gerade zu ihm kam.

Doch Snape fauchte ihn nur an:

„Lass bloß deine Finger von mir. …Ich will nichts mit dir zu tun haben. …Lieber krepiere ich."

Fragend blickte Harry zu Albus. Der sagte nur leise:

„Später"

Jetzt erst bemerkte er Luna, die bewusstlos etwas abseits auf der Erde lag. Sein Herz hörte beinahe auf zu schlagen. Er stürmte zu ihr, während Arthur sich weiter um den erwachten Remus kümmerte. Vorsichtig griff Harry nach ihrem Handgelenk, tastete nach dem Puls. Er flatterte, sacht wie ein kleiner Vogel. Sanft glitt sein Daumen über ihr Gelenk. Luna atmete, doch wurde sie nicht wach.

Luna, bitte verlass mich nicht. Ich …ich liebe dich.

Still glitten seinen Gedanken nur um diese wenigen Worte. Ihm war bisher noch nicht so klar geworden, wie sehr er Luna mochte, ja liebte.

Ginny kam und legte den Kopf ihrer Freundin in ihren Schoß.

„Sie wurde getroffen, als sie kurz den Schild verließ. …Ich weiß nicht, was es war. In St Mungo wird man ihr helfen können", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.

Doch Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen.

„Deshalb hat sie nicht gesagt, was sie gesehen hatte", sagte er leise. Ginny sah Harry verwirrt an, doch dieser sprach nicht weiter. Er hielt Lunas Hand und streichelte sie unaufhörlich.

Bill und Sturgis hatten den schwachen Sirius eingehakt. Sichtlich verwirrt sah dieser von einem zum anderen.

„Was machen der junge Malfoy und Snape hier?"

„Später, zuerst werden wir euch alle nach St Mungo bringen.", sagte der Schulleiter ernst.

Willow und Emmeline halfen Snape, Ron half seinem Vater mit Remus und Harry hatte Luna auf dem Arm.

„Soll ich dir helfen?", fragte Draco aufrichtig.

Harry schaute ihn dankbar an, verneinte aber höflich.

So gingen sie langsam zu den Kaminen. Im Krankenhaus angekommen wurde jeder einzeln in einem Zimmer untergebracht. So mussten alle drei Tage das Bett hüten und konnten sich nicht treffen.

Als endlich alle außer Luna entlassen waren, saßen sie im Salon des Hauses Black bei heißer Schokolade, Keksen und Früchtekuchen.

Die Verletzungen waren dank der Heiler bereits gut verheilt.

Snape hatte seinen Arm verloren.

Luna war noch bewusstlos, aber die Heiler waren guter Hoffnung, dass sie in den nächsten Tagen wieder ganz gesund wird. Doch auch Harry sorgte sich. Luna würde hoffentlich bald erwachen.

Draco hatte eine Narbe quer über die Wange.

Remus litt noch etwas unter der Folter, aber mit dem Trank den er bekommen hatte, ging es einiger Maßen. Ihm machte eher Tonks Verrat zu schaffen. Er tat Harry furchtbar leid, da hatte er endlich jemanden gefunden, den es nicht störte, was er war und dann so was.

Sirius saß, immer noch sehr weiß und geschwächt, in seinem Sessel am Kamin. Eine dicke Decke hüllte ihn von Kopf bis zu den Zehen ein. Doch er fror beständig. Eigenartig starr schweifte sein Blick durch den Raum, noch immer konnte er nicht fassen wieder im Grimmauldplatz zu sein. So sehr er dieses Haus auch gehasst hatte, jetzt freute er sich sehr hier zu sein. Auch wenn Ihm alles noch etwas fremd vorkam.

Albus Dumbledore erhob sich.

„Liebe Freunde,

wir haben heute wahrlich Grund zum Feiern. …Ihr habt Tom gezeigt, dass er ernst zu nehmende Gegner hat. Ihr habt herausgefunden, was die größte Macht des Universums ist und du Harry, hast herausgefunden was noch so alles in dir steckt. Auch wisst ihr jetzt, dass man Halbknieseln wie Krummbein und Silky vertrauen sollte, wenn sie jemanden nicht leiden können. Wir wissen noch nicht sicher ob Nymphadora Tonks unter einem Imperatus steht oder übergelaufen ist. Wobei die Tatsache, dass Tom sie mitgenommen hat und nicht Bellatrix dafür spricht, dass sie ihrem blackschen Erbe gefolgt ist. Doch zuerst werden wir auf Wunsch einiger noch ein paar Dinge klären.

Zuerst zu deinen Fragen Sirius.

Du warst genau zehn Monate, drei Tage und fünf Stunden im Reich der Seelen. Aber, da dein Patensohn im Ministerium eingebrochen ist und zusammen mit Severus das „Buch der großen Macht" gestohlen hat…", er warf beiden einen nicht ganz ernst gemeinten bösen Blick zu, „…plante diese Gruppe einen Geheimbund um dich zu befreien. Durch die wahre Liebe der vier Paare, bekam der Zauber die Macht Harry und dich im anderen Reich zu schützen. So konnten auch beim Zurückkehren euere Seelen in euren Körpern bleiben. Denn Körper kann man zurückholen, nur die Seele bleibt ohne den Schutzzauber normalerweise dort."

„Aber Albus, es waren doch nur zwei Paare", warf Remus immer noch sichtlich verletzt ein.

„Nein mein Freund, auch wenn du so verletzt wurdest. Es waren vier Paare. Hermine und Ron, Willow und Severus, Ginny und Draco und … darf ich es sagen?"

Keiner wusste so recht, wer angesprochen war. Unauffällig nickte Harry dem alten Zauberer zu.

„Das vierte Paar sind Luna und Harry.", sagte Albus stolz.

„Moment, Moment, also Hermine und Ron hatte ich schon vermutet. Für Harry freue ich mich ebenfalls. Aber eine Weasley gibt sich mit einem Malfoy ab? Und Snivellus hat eine Freundin und hilft Harry um mich zu befreien?", fragte Sirius sichtlich verwirrt.

„Nenn ihn nicht so! Er ist ganz in Ordnung", blaffte Harry seinen Paten an.

„Und ohne ihn wärst du jetzt nicht hier", fügte Remus hinzu.

„Jetzt fängst du auch noch an", schnaubte Sirius kopfschüttelnd.

„Du brauchst nicht denken, ich hätte das für dich getan. Nur Willow zu Liebe und für … Harry.", sagte Snape langsam.

„Und gegen Draco brauchst du auch nichts zu sagen. Ich weiß schon, was ich tue", wetterte Ginny sauer.

„Nun fangt nicht an zu streiten", sagte Albus lachend und erzählte Sirius, was in seiner Abwesenheit geschah. Wie schon so oft wunderte sich Harry, woher der alte Mann soviel wusste. Nachdem der Zauberer geendet hatte, schwiegen alle einen Moment. Doch dann konnte Harry nicht mehr an sich halten.

„Wieso können Sie Aberforth nicht ausstehen, Snape?", platzte er heraus.

Snape starrte ihn fassungslos an. Aberforths Gesicht versteinerte, doch Albus lächelte milde.

„Das kann ich ohne Severus Zustimmung nicht sagen."

Alle sahen auf den Tränkemeister. Dieser atmete geräuschvoll und nickte dann, ohne jemanden anzusehen.

„Also gut. Severus Mutter lernte einen Mann kennen und zog mit ihm zusammen. Als sie schwanger wurde und ihn endlich heiraten wollte, da weigerte er sich. Er fühlte sich nicht reif genug für eine Familie. Er verließ Silene und das ungeborene Kind. In ihrer Not heiratete sie Senecio Snape, der sie trotz des Kindes nahm. Und so heißt Severus mit Nachnamen Snape und nicht … Dumbledore.", Albus holte tief Luft und erzählte weiter, „Auch wenn es mich beschämt, dass mein Bruder nicht zu seiner Verantwortung stand, beschämt es mich noch mehr, dass ich nicht merkte, wie schlecht es meinem Neffen ging. Er und seine Mutter wurden vom Stiefvater nicht gut behandelt. Leider nahm ich es erst wahr, als er schon auf die schiefe Bahn geraten war."

„Seine Familie kann man sich leider nicht aussuchen", sagte Sirius bitter aber ohne Severus herauszufordern.

Mr. Weasley starrte Aberforth vorwurfsvoll an. Harry konnte sich vorstellen, dass ein Familienmensch wie Arthur so etwas nicht verstehen konnte. Doch Aberforth schien sich keiner Schuld bewusst. Diskussionen brachen los.

Harry dachte an die Erinnerungen, die er in Snapes Denkarium gesehen hatte. Eine weinende Frau, ein in der Ecke kauerndes Kind und einen brüllenden Vater. Verständnis keimte ihn ihm auf. Harry wusste, wie es war in einer Familie zu leben, die einen nicht liebte. Deshalb also vertraute Albus Snape, er war eine Art später Ersatzvater für ihn.

Sirius nahm Harry zur Seite. Inmitten des Tumults fragte er leise und sehr unsicher:

„Wenn du noch willst, ich würde mich freuen, wenn du ab jetzt hier bei mir wohnst."

„Gerne Sirius, aber lässt Dumbledore das zu?"

„Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen, er legt noch ein paar Zauber über das Haus. …Dann ist es fast so sicher wie Hogwarts. Ähm ... würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn Remus auch hier wohnen würde?"

„Natürlich nicht. Ich mag ihn sehr gerne. …Hast du ihn schon gefragt? Er sieht so traurig aus."

„Das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er so enttäuscht wurde. Er übersteht das. Wir werden ihm helfen. Gefragt habe ich ihn, er sagt gerne, wenn du nichts dagegen hast."

„Toll. Der erste Sommer auf den ich mich wirklich freue. Nie wieder die Dursleys."

„Was mich noch interessieren würde…", unterbrach sehr laut Ron die Gespräche, „Welches Paar war gemeint, in der Prophezeiung/ Der Löwe und die Schlange werden sich vereinen / Wir haben ja zweimal diese Konstellation."

„Auch da kann ich weiterhelfen.", sagte Albus Dumbledore, „Die Weasleys stammen direkt von Godric Gryffindor ab, also ist Ginny der Löwe. Draco hingegen ist ein Nachfahre Salazar Slytherins, also ist er die Schlange. Ja und das mit dem vereinen ..."

Er blickte Ginny und Draco fragend an. Draco sah aus wie ein Kaninchen vor der Schlange.

„Hast du ihm doch endlich den Laufpass gegeben?", platzte Ron heraus.

Ginny holte tief Luft und verkündete dann mit fester Stimme.

„Mum, Dad, … ihr werdet … demnächst Großeltern. …Ich erwarte ein Kind!"

Es herrschte eine fast fühlbare Stille. Für einen Moment, dann fiel Molly Weasley in Ohnmacht. Remus konnte sie gerade noch auffangen. Arthur starrte Draco an, als wollte er ein Loch durch ihn hindurch brennen.

Fred, George und Ron ballten ihre Fäuste. Drohende Blicke flogen zu Draco.

Doch Draco machte einen Schritt auf Arthur zu und blickte ihm fest in die Augen.

„Mr. Weasley. Ich …ich möchte ihre Tochter Genevra zur Frau nehmen. Hiermit bitte ich Sie um ihre Hand. Ich liebe Ginny und werde für sie und das Kind sorgen."

„Und wie?", blaffte Fred.

„Ich bin der einzige Erbe des Malfoybesitzes. …Meine Mutter hat in ihrem Testament eine Verfügung, dass ich nach ihrem Tod sofort über ihr Erbe verfügen kann. Zu dumm nur, dass mein Vater jetzt in Azkaban sitzt und das Familienvermögen durch mich verwaltet wird. Ist jedenfalls so, wenn das Familieoberhaupt stirbt oder anderweitig verhindert ist, dann wird automatisch der Erstgeborene der Vermögensverwalter."

In diesem Moment umspielte ein feines und sehr gemeines Lächeln die Lippen von Draco. Offensichtlich schien er einiges von den Geschäften seines Vaters zu wissen. Auf jeden Fall würde Lucius über seine Kenntnisse nicht sehr erfreut sein, denn Draco beabsichtigte, einige der dunkelsten Geschäfte seines Vaters stillzulegen.

„Das dürfte für unsere Zukunft und die des Babys finanziell reichen. …Nur wie Ginny ihre Schule abschließen kann, wissen wir noch nicht."

Doch Arthur sagte freundlich:

„Dafür werden wir auch eine Lösung finden", er legte Draco den Arm auf die Schulter, „Wir werden uns um das Kind kümmern, bis ihr beide die Ausbildung beendet habt."

Er schaute zu der wieder wachen Molly, die lächelnd nickte.

„Danke", jubelte Ginny.

Dann fiel sie erst ihrem Vater und dann ihrer Mutter um den Hals. Molly umarmte ihre Tochter und sagte dann:

„Kind, du machst vielleicht Sachen. Bist du dir ganz sicher mit ihm?"

„Ja, Mum."

„Dann bin ich mal gespannt, ob ich ein rotes oder ein blondes Enkelchen bekomme.", grinste sie.

„Mum!", protestierte Ginny halbherzig.

Ron saß auf seinem Stuhl und machte ein ich – verstehe – die – Welt – nicht - mehr Gesicht. Hermine legte den Arm um ihn und drückte ihn fest an sich. Dann stammelte er:

„Konntet ihr nicht wenigstens aufpassen? Das heißt, ich werde Onkel. …Ich bin noch viel zu jung, um ein Onkel zu sein."

Allgemeines Gelächter machte sich breit. In private Gespräche vertieft bildeten sich Grüppchen.

Harrys Blick fiel auf Snape. Er stand jetzt am Fenster und betrachtete seinen Armstumpf. Harry ging zu ihm hinüber.

„Tut mir wirklich leid, dass mit Ihrem Arm, Professor Snape.", sagte Harry aufrichtig.

Snape reagierte nicht.

„Darf ich Sie noch etwas fragen?"

Der Tränkemeister nickte.

„Warum haben Sie trotz der Schmerzen nicht losgelassen?"

„Harry sei so gut und nenne mich Severus und sage du, nachdem was wir zusammen durchgemacht haben, ist es besser so. Um deine Frage zu beantworten, ich bin ein Slytherin, ich lassen Freunde nicht im Stich. Auch nicht, wenn sie solche Idioten befreien wollen.", seine schwarzen Augen blickten hinter Harry.

Der junge Zauberer drehte sich um, hinter ihm stand Sirius und grinste.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das jemals in meinem Leben sagen würde. DANKE SEVERUS."

Willow war neben Snape getreten und lächelte. Harry schenkte Snape ebenfalls ein dankbares Lächeln. Dann geschah etwas, dass Harry nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Snape lächelte zurück. Nicht höhnisch oder böse, nein ein offenes, ehrliches und freundliches Lachen.

Harry war sich ganz sicher. So glücklich wie er im Moment war, sollte Voldemort nur kommen. Mit Hilfe seiner Freunde und des Buches würde er gewinnen. Noch zwei Monate Schule und dann würde er bei Sirius und Remus wohnen und müsste nie wieder zu den Dursleys.

Jetzt musste nur noch Luna wieder aufwachen und Voldemort fallen. Noch nie war er sich so sicher, dass es funktionieren könnte. Das er ein reelle Chance hatte zu überleben. Aber was sollte schief gehen? Mit diesen Freunden … und mit Luna. Doch noch war der Krieg nicht vorbei, er hatte gerade erst angefangen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vergesst den armen, kleinen Reviewknopf nicht. Bitte, bitte! Ich freue mich auch über Reviews von künftigen Lesern.


End file.
